Kimberly Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by CopperCow
Summary: She didn't know what was happening. There were gaps in her memories, and she was too afraid to ask for help, too afraid because maybe everyone was right. Maybe she was the heir of Slytherin. Kim hoped she could right whatever's wrong with her before the darkness consumed her completely. AU, Severitus, fem / girl Chosen One, GWL, child abuse, implied/eventual Kim/Draco, NM/LM Sequel
1. The Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to **_**Kimberly Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.**_** If you are new and don't want to read the first book, I left an author's note at the bottom to help clear things up. Feel free to review or PM me any questions though. It won't bother me if you don't want to read first year.**

Chapter 1 The Prison

She was only set free from what she called Privet Drive Prison when she was finished with her chores, and once she was allowed out, Kim ran as far away from Private Drive as she could. The Dursleys didn't care as long as she was back by the time Dudley decided it was time to come home.

For the two weeks or so, they barely spoke to each other. It was like clockwork. At 10:30, once Kim was done making breakfast, Aunt Petunia silently handed her a list of chores to complete and between noon and two, Kim finished. Aunt Petunia spent approximately fifteen minutes inspecting Kim's work before telling her she could go.

Uncle Vernon told the neighbors that she ran so much because at the bordering school they sent her to running was a form of punishment. He told them that she ran to keep her own behavior in check, not to keep her distance from them. But that all changed after Padfoot wrote back to her.

No one else had written to her, but she chalked that up to everyone being angry with her over the trial. Still, it would've been nice if she had gotten the letter after Uncle Vernon had gone to bed.

"GIRL!" Uncle Vernon hollered just as she had walked in the door after her run. Kim sighed breathlessly and walked into the living room. "What is this?"

Dying for a glass of water, Kim shrugged and headed for the kitchen. "I don't know. I didn't check the mail when I got it this morning."

Growling, Uncle Vernon grabbed her by her shoulder and whipped her around to face him. "Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you, girl. This wasn't in the mail. It was from that freaky bird of yours."

Kim's eyes widened and turned to Uncle Vernon's meaty hand, which was clutching the letter. "I…"

"You are going to write to them and tell them you are having the time of your life here," Uncle Vernon snapped, waving the letter in her face until she snatched it out of his hand. "And I'm going to watch you do it."

Feeling her heart pounding in her ears, Kim got her water as she searched for a pen. Uncle Vernon was watching her like a hawk. "I'm going to need to read it first," Kim said bravely. "If it's my friend, Ron, and he's telling me about a trip to the beach, I can't start babbling what you want me to write, now can I?"

"Hurry up." Uncle Vernon glared at her, just itching to cuff her on the back of the head. But then she might refuse to write the letter and that old wizard might come after them like he threatened to. "I don't have all day."

Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Dinner was over and Dudley was watching a program that Uncle Vernon didn't like, so it wasn't like he was strapped for time.

When Kim opened the letter, she thanked her lucky stars that Uncle Vernon wasn't smart enough to read it before giving it to her. It was from Padfoot, and her letter about the trial was on the other side. It looked like his ink was drying up.

_I'm coming to get you._

Kim looked at the letter and then looked at Uncle Vernon several times. There was no way she could write to Padfoot and say that she was lying. "Uh… It's just Ron asking if I started my homework yet."

"Do I look stupid, girl?" Uncle Vernon barked.

After two weeks of being ignored and treated like a slave, Kim chose not to comment, not even sarcastically. She knew one thing though. There was no way that she was going to tell Padfoot not to come and get her. "I'm going to bed."

She was met with silence as she headed up the stairs and that was how she preferred it. After the trial, she felt like had no more fight left in her.

But then she heard Dudley mute the telly. Kim froze for half a beat until she heard Uncle Vernon thundering up the stairs. She screamed as he grabbed her ponytail and yanked. She would've made it to her door, if her legs weren't so tired from running all day. "Come here, bitch!"

* * *

><p>Sirius frowned when he got a letter the day before he was planning to escape. Every month, fresh food (well, fresh was a strong word) was delivered. The dementors would be too distracted by the aurors who were delivering the food to notice a black dog slip by.<p>

He didn't believe the letter for a second, but it still made him pause in confusion.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_ I'm sorry, but I lied to you. I lie all the time. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are taking me to a therapist to help me stop, but you shouldn't believe me when I write to you about my family. They are very kind to me, and I'm grateful for them._

_ I'm very disturbed and tend to make up fantasies in my head. You don't have to worry about me. Tomorrow, I'm going swimming with Dudley. Aunt Petunia bought me a new purple bathing suit, and it's very pretty._

_ I have to go now. Breakfast is on the table._

_ Kim_

The letter was obviously scripted, and whoever instructed her wasn't too bright and didn't know her too well either. Kimmy never wrote like this and was never so open. That was why her last letter shook him to the core. She must have really been desperate, if she was willing to tell him what was going on.

Should he write back? No, no. That would only get her in more trouble. Sirius ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down and stick to his plan. Acting rashly is what landed him here in the first place.

But it was incredibly difficult not to act rashly when the letter was snatched out of his hands. Sirius spun around so that he was face to face with his least favorite cousin.

"Oh," Bellatrix crooned. "Baby Kimmy is in trouble. Is that blood I see in the corner of the paper?"

"What?" Sirius charged at her, trying to get the letter back, but Bellatrix hopped out of the way, and he nearly stumbled to the cold, hard ground.

Bellatrix peered closer at the letter. "No, no. It must be a trick of the lighting. Or is it? I simply don't know."

"Hand it over you crazy bitch!" Sirius was tempted to change into Padfoot and show her what blood actually looked like, but he couldn't do that. It wouldn't surprise him if Bellatrix had an idea of what he was planning to do. "And there is no lighting in this hellhole! Not even natural lighting!"

Bellatrix giggled. A dementor glided over her head like a vulture. "Oh, Siri. Don't think I haven't alerted anyone of your plots! I'll be handing this letter to them tomorrow."

Sirius didn't even hesitate when he lunged at her, knocking Bellatrix to the ground. She was laughing, of course. They fought to the point where the dementors put him in solitary confinement for a week. Like a madman, he broke Bellatrix's wrist taking the letter and ate it before the dementors could confiscate it.

Once he was finally allowed out, Sirius felt like an idiot. Not only did he eat the only paper he had, he also missed the food boat. He would be lucky if he managed to escape next _month._ Bellatrix, he knew, would be waiting.

* * *

><p>For three weeks, Severus hadn't spoken to anyone, and he had no intention of doing so until September first. But then the wolf, being the sickly fool that he was, managed to give himself an infection after the full moon. Severus rolled his eyes. And of course the wolf let the wound fester for a week before asking for help.<p>

Immediately after coming through the floo, Severus started berating the wolf, trying not to look at the family clock which still hung on the wall from Christmas. "I could've sent you a simple antibiotic Lupin. A week ago."

Remus smiled weakly. "I could barely feed myself a week ago. I was in too much pain to notice that I had bitten myself."

Severus snorted as if Remus had done this on purpose, just to ruin his summer of solitude. "Show me."

"You know," Remus said as he rolled up his pant leg, wincing as he did so. "She hasn't written back to me once."

At first, Severus ignored him, inspecting the wound on his thigh to determine which potion or salve would be best. "There's a potion out that may keep you from attacking yourself and from bothering me because of it. I'd gladly make it, if it would mean less contact with you."

"She's just a kid, Severus." Remus nodded in thanks when Severus handed him a salve and two potions. He wasn't going to fall for the other man's attempts to change the subject. "She got scared and—"

"That didn't mean she had to lie!" Severus snarled as the anger he had been holding in for three weeks started to bubble up. "It would be fixable if she didn't lie! Hell, she might be here right now if she hadn't lied! How could she do that?"

"She panicked." Remus honestly didn't completely understand himself, but he wasn't going to turn his back on her because of it. "She was probably afraid of what would happen if she told the truth but was sent to the Dursleys anyway. Please write to her, Severus. I'm too sick right now to properly see if she's okay."

* * *

><p>"You've been glancing at the window every two seconds all day," Lucius commented dryly. He and Draco were having lunch at Severus's while Narcissa was visiting Bellatrix in the Prison Hospital. Apparently, someone broke her wrist and split her lip. "Are Draco and I boring you?"<p>

Hard black eyes met gray. "No. I'm expecting a letter."

"Father says that we had to get you out of your funk," Draco said self-importantly as he picked the sesame seeds off his sandwich. If Dobby were here, he would've flicked them at him.

Severus sighed, trying not to get annoyed. "Once again the exemplary Malfoy vocabulary amazes me."

"No need to be rude, Severus." Lucius's mouth quirked into a smile. He was just happy that the girl wasn't spending the summer with Severus. The less contact she had with Draco, the better.

As if he could sense this, Severus sent all of Lucius's hopes and dreams of a Kimberly Potter free summer crashing down. He turned to Draco and asked, "Have you heard from her?"

Knowing who he was talking about, Draco instantly turned pink and quickly shook his head. "N-n-no. Why?"

"Because I wrote to her three times in three days, and I haven't heard a word," Severus muttered before Lucius could butt in and change the subject.

Draco glanced at his father cautiously before going on. "I wrote asking if she was going to have another birthday party because Mum said I could go this time."

"She said what?!" Lucius yelled.

Draco ignored him like his mother told him to. "But that was a week ago, and she didn't write back."

"She's ignorant, Draco." Lucius was trying not to smile at the fact that the girl didn't return his son's feelings. There was still hope! "She's too bigheaded to see a good friend when she has one."

"She isn't answering any of her letters, you idiot!" Severus yelled. Gritting his teeth, he took a moment to calm down after a moment of awkward silence. "She isn't answering Weasley's or Longbottom's or Granger's. Not even Lupin's."

"But…" Draco frowned. He thought she was simply busy and didn't have time to write back, or worse, she was having a party and didn't want to invite him. "Why not? She's stuck with those Muggles."

Severus opened his mouth to try to explain the potential problem but quickly shut it. The boy was sheltered and didn't understand. That was why Severus had a feeling he could so easily make fun of those less fortunate than himself. His understandings were too superficial. "She might not be allowed."

"Why—?" Draco began, but Lucius cut him off.

"We'll talk about it later." As expected, Lucius didn't want the conversation to continue. He didn't want his son to know what went on behind closed doors.

* * *

><p>Narcissa hummed with contentment as one of the house elves gave her a facial. Dobby was rubbing her feet. "How was lunch?" she asked Lucius when he found her outside by the pool.<p>

Not bothering to ask how she knew he was there, Lucius grunted in reply. "How was Bella?"

"Dreadful." Narcissa grabbed one of the cucumbers that were on her eyes and popped it in her mouth. "Why do you think I needed this? She wouldn't tell me what happened and kept prattling on about how I'm not a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. Fuck the Dark Lord. I have a son to take care of."

"Right," Lucius muttered. "A son who you tell to write to a halfblood."

Narcissa ate her other cucumber before responding, frowning when Dobby squeezed her foot a little too tight. "If you hadn't banned him from her party last year, I wouldn't have. Plus, I read about the girl in the paper. You hear about that sometimes. Children freezing up when confronted with their abusers."

"Freezing up?" Lucius snorted. "She did a lot more than freeze up."

"Hmmm… Dobby, go get my favorite lotion," Narcissa ordered. "The one that smells like oranges."

"Y-yes, Mistress." With a squeak, the house elf apparated off.

Narcissa waved off the other house elf, a female named Mopsy. She sat up, supporting herself on her elbows, and Lucius wondered how she still managed to look intimidating with all that green goop on her face. "I feel bad for her."

Lucius suppressed a groan. The brat wasn't a stray cat, damn it! Narcissa better not want to take her in! "So?"

"So…" Narcissa pouted, making Lucius fidget. He always caved when she pouted. "I want to know what's going on. Severus said—"

"Forgot what Severus said!" Lucius tried. "You know how he was obsessed with that Evans mudblood! She can't live here, Cissy!"

"Why not?" Narcissa sighed when Dobby returned and immediately started massaging her calves. The elf was up to something, and since Narcissa didn't know what it was, she didn't like it. "Well, I want to get her back at Severus's, at least."

"It's not your job," Lucius grumbled, wanting the girl as far away from their son as possible.

"You're right." Narcissa smirked. Her husband was going to love this. "It's yours."

Lucius blinked in surprise. There was no way he was going to willingly spend time with the girl or worse, let Draco spend time with her. "Excuse me?"

"You're checking up on her on her birthday, in less than a week I might add. And you're taking Draco. The two of you don't spend enough time with each other." Deciding that the matter was settled, Narcissa grabbed a nail filer and started fixing up her nails as she thought of what color she was tell Mopsy to paint them.

Lucius opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out how to talk his way out of this one without Narcissa freaking out on him and forcing him anyway. Knowing there was nothing he could say without Narcissa calling him cruel and heartless, Lucius glared at her. "Fine."

Narcissa smiled, turning her attention away from him and towards Dobby, taking note that the elf was suddenly extra nervous. "Lovely. I'm glad you see it my way, darling. It is the right way, after all."

* * *

><p>But Lucius didn't see it her way. Later that night, after Narcissa had gone to sleep, Lucius headed down to the dungeons.<p>

He wasn't sure at first and stored it there until he was sure of himself. He vaguely remembered having Dobby clean out the dungeons when he had first taken it out of the family vault, so he could easily find it. The house elf acted as though Lucius was storing explosive potions and squeaked about the dungeons until Lucius put a long-term Silencing Charm on him and hexed him a few times for good measure. It was nothing unstably dangerous, as far as Lucius knew. As long as it wasn't touched, the dark object did no harm.

He had to do this. Draco was getting too smitten for his liking, and Narcissa didn't know what she was doing. She thought she was teasing him, but she had crossed a line, and when the Dark Lord returned, she would pay for her actions if he didn't do something about it now.

Ignoring the guilt gnawing at his heart, Lucius blew the dust off the old diary he acquired after the Dark Lord's disappearance. He thinned his lips, wondering if he should burn it and forget about it. After some mental debating, he shook his head and said quietly to himself, "Happy Birthday, Kimberly."

**A/N: If you're new to this story and don't want to read first year, there was a custody trial at the end of the book and Kim froze up and lied, saying that the Dursleys never abused her. She used to write to Padfoot because she didn't understand exactly who he was but got caught at Christmas. At the end of the last chapter of first year, she wrote to him again. Skim chapters 15, 16, 18, and 23 if that's not enough info. I suppose that'll clear things up. **

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! Not to worry folks, what some of you were asking for will be granted next chapter! Oh, and did anyone spot my **_**Game of Thrones**_** reference? Please review!**


	2. The Restaurant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I was going to say this last chapter but didn't because there were too many author's notes. Last book, all the chapter titles were people, now they're all places!**

Chapter 2 The Restaurant

Kim tried to send Hedwig off, but her faithful owl wouldn't leave her side. She felt constantly on edge and wondered if Aunt Petunia was secretly giving her that potion from the trial. She hadn't had accidental magic since.

On her birthday, Hermione had called her. She had left a message early in the morning, and Kim felt a spark of life return to her upon hearing her friend's voice. Hermione still cared about her! And she was smart enough not to get her in trouble.

_"Happy Birthday, Kim! The Ministry gave me your number. I'm heading off to France with my parents, but I'll call as soon as I get back to see how you're doing. Did you know Ron's dad works for the Ministry? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you. Call me back! I'll listen to your message later."_

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shared a look as the answering machine beeped. As if it were a bomb, Aunt Petunia rushed to it to erase the message. Uncle Vernon turned the color of sour milk and started stuttering. "You-your f-f-friends are in contact with the Ministry?"

Kim shrugged but then tensed as an idea lit the little light bulb in her head. "Yeah. Didn't you hear about Ron's dad? And Ron's one of my _best friends._"

"Tell-tell him that you're having fun here," Uncle Vernon squeaked. What was the boy's father thinking since he banned the girl from writing to her friends?

Kim pouted as she tried not to smile. She was going to have to thank Hermione. She was going to get a decent meal for her birthday! "I… I would. But, well, I haven't had dinner lately because I come home so late and… Well, I'll be too weak from hunger when I'm upstairs alone, pretending I don't exist."

"I'll make you anything you want," Aunt Petunia said instantly.

"As long as the smell isn't too strong," Uncle Vernon added sternly while Dudley looked at them like they were nuts. He was expecting another show like last week!

Kim grinned evilly but then quickly wiped the smile off her face. She couldn't get too cocky. The bruises on her face were still healing. "_I_ don't want to eat here."

Unfortunately, she crossed a line. Dudley perked up eagerly and started eating sausages as if they were popcorn. Uncle Vernon rose from his seat, face already turning purple. "You'll eat where I tell you or you won't eat at all."

"But…" Kim growled in frustration. Time to resort to lying. "Ron writes to me constantly. But since I can't answer him, he's starting to get worried. He's _bound_ to tell his parents."

Kim and Uncle Vernon stared at each other, engaged in a silent battle of wills. Finally, Uncle Vernon gave up. He clenched his fists, not daring to yell since he didn't want the neighbors to hear. He was so mad that he picked up his empty juice glass and flung it at the wall above her head. Kim flinched but otherwise didn't dare to respond.

"Now you listen here, Potter." Uncle Vernon jabbed his meaty finger at her. "You are not to return to this house until eleven o'clock, so we can be sure that the Masons are gone. Come home a minute sooner, and I'm putting bars on your windows."

Kim bit her lip to stop herself from saying, _What's that going to do?_ Instead she said, "I want money for pizza."

"It's a good hour's walk," Aunt Petunia whispered, staring at the broken glass on her carpet. She hoped it hadn't chipped the paint on the wall. "She'll be gone all night, if she takes her time."

Complaining under his breath, Uncle Vernon reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, throwing a bill at Kim's plate. "Bring the leftovers home for Dudley."

Kim narrowed her eyes. She'd eat herself sick before that happened. Still, she had to be a little nice until she was out of this hellhole. She did her best Dolores Umbridge impression and smiled prettily. "Deal."

* * *

><p>By seven that night, Lucius decided he would rather voluntarily visit Bellatrix in Azkaban than wish Kimberly a happy birthday. His son was taking nearly an hour to get ready! How much hair gel could the boy possibly apply? They didn't even know where the girl was yet. (He had intimidated a colleague at the Ministry into giving him access to the girl's Trace.) She could be anywhere!<p>

When his son finally emerged, they found out that she was at a playground not far from her house. Lucius frowned at his son, trying to look disappointed. "We're only going because your mother said so."

"I know." Draco tried to look indifferent, even though he was tempted to be excited and laugh at the same time. Father said that about a lot of things.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius held out his arm to side-long apparate. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Since Kim was determined not to let Dudley have any leftovers, she decided to hang at the playground until she got super hungry. Feeling a little lonely, she played on the swings by herself, trying not to think about the time she went with Remus. She actually had fun then.<p>

When she heard a familiar _pop_, Kim squeaked and fell off the swings. She was only a little embarrassed as she wiped the dirt and wood chips off her pants but was absolutely mortified when saw who had arrived. Gasping, she tried to sweep her hair over her face. She knew she should've worn her coat with the hood.

"What happened to your face?" Draco asked instantly. The skin over her cheek bone was yellowing, but she was still sporting a black eye.

"Now, now, Draco," Lucius muttered, smiling like everything was right with the world even though he wanted to jab his son in the ribs. "It's rude to pry."

Kim felt her face turning red so she quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco smirked, noting that Longbottom wasn't here. "We came to wish you a happy birthday. Even Father got you a present."

Kim's eyes flickered to Lucius, daring him to comment on her eye. Instead, he paled and hid what looked like a book wrapped in dark gray paper behind his back. When he spoke, she wished he had chosen to ask about her black eye. "I… Shall we head back to your family's house? I'm sure they're wondering where you ran off to."

"No." Kim looked at her feet, cursing herself. She shouldn't have answered instantly! She should have made something up! Now they would pity her, the poor little orphan girl who's only remaining family doesn't want her around on her own birthday. When she looked back up, she saw that Draco looked confused while Lucius was fidgeting almost guilty. "I…They gave me money to get pizza, if you wanna come."

Lucius tried not to turn his nose up at eating at a Muggle restaurant. He had to do this. The sooner the girl was out of their lives, the better. "Very well."

"Are you meeting them there?" Draco asked as they started walking, sounding both eager and a little afraid. Lucius almost rolled his eyes. He was acting like seeing and interacting with Muggles was like meeting the freaks at the carnival!

"No," the girl said stiffly. Lucius noted that she was getting more and more mortified by the second. He said nothing, hoping she would lash out, and Draco wouldn't fancy her anymore.

"But it's your _birthday_," Draco went on, blissfully oblivious. "Why would they leave you to wander around alone on your birthday?"

Kim stopped in her tracks and clenched her fists. She couldn't make something up that would even remotely make sense. "They don't like me, that's why."

They walked in uneasy silence after that. Lucius stared straight ahead, peeking at Draco from the corner of his eye every once and a while. He was still trying to understand why the girl's family didn't like her but fought to have her live with them. He almost hoped that his son kept his mouth shut. Thank Merlin Narcissa wasn't here. If she was, the girl would already be at the Manor, being asked what her favorite meal was and what kind of cake she liked.

Finally after fifteen minutes of tense, silent walking, Draco spoke. Lucius almost gasped in shock at his perceptiveness. He thought Draco was clueless. "Once, Blaise's stepfather hit him with a belt. He disappeared the next day."

Kim bit her lip and shrugged. "What kind of pizza do you like? I eat anything."

Draco frowned, and Lucius could tell he was a little frustrated. What did he expect? The girl to cry and tell him her life story? "Really? It doesn't look like it."

Again, Lucius could tell he struck a chord. He almost intervened but thought better of it. He would have to talk to Narcissa later though. How could he explain to his son the shame and embarrassment kids like her felt?

"I-I run a lot." Again, Kim stopped walking and turned to face Draco. Her face was turning watermelon pink with irritation, and Lucius could've sword that her eyes were starting to shine. "And why'd you come, if you were going to make fun of me?"

"I wasn't!" Draco tried but then he shook his head. "I don't get why you're acting so funny."

"Draco's never had pizza." Lucius decided to change the subject before Draco wanted to go home where Narcissa would eventually bug him until he told her what was wrong. "He wouldn't know what kind he likes."

Kimberly looked at him gratefully, and Lucius felt guilt tugging at his heart. She started walking again. "You can put anything on pizza. Even meatballs or fish. I like pineapples, but that's mostly because Dudley doesn't, so I don't know what I'll put on mine tonight. I might put on everything. Just 'cause it looks cool, and I don't want to give Uncle Vernon any change when I go back."

Lucius tuned them out as Draco started talking with her about what he might possibly like. He already felt like he was making a big mistake. The girl talked about food as if it were gold. Her arms were like sticks and her legs weren't much better off. But what would he tell the Dark Lord when he returned?

* * *

><p>Sirius never thought in a million years that he would get a visitor who didn't want to beat him up. He never thought the visitor would give him chocolate chip pancakes either. He even had milk to wash it down with.<p>

"Go on, eat it," Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly. "It's not poisoned. And even if it was, it would only earn you time in the Hospital Ward. You know I'm rubbish at Potions. Nearly as awful as James Potter."

Sirius flinched at the sound of his best friend's name. How long had it been since he heard it spoken so flippantly? He swallowed, trying not to look at the hot meal before him. He could probably inhale it in less than five minutes. "What do you want, Mad-Eye?"

Mad-Eye leaned back in his seat, scrutinizing Sirius's every move with his magical eye. "What I want to know is why you attacked Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Why?" Sirius laughed bitterly. "She's a royal bitch, that's why. You know I hate her."

"Hmmm… What I know is that Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the highest ranking Death Eaters out there." Mad-Eye fumbled in his coat pocket for a cigar. He didn't light it but still put it in his mouth. "And she's your older cousin. Now, why would one of His loyal followers attack someone who would be his superior? She should be an authority figure."

Sirius snorted, not daring to hope, not after Remus turned his back on him. "Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'll cook up some shit story in her putty like brain."

"No." The eye was focused on Sirius's face. "I haven't spent enough time with her. I can tell when you're lying, but I can't tell when she is."

Sirius glanced at the doors. Dementors were hovering outside, but there wasn't an auror in sight. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Mad-Eye cackled when Sirius raised his eyebrows, silently saying that he knew simply telling his story wasn't going to be enough. Alastor Moody may be able to tell when others were lying, but he was so paranoid that he didn't even trust his own instincts half the time. "Alright. I have a student who isn't half bad at Potions. Those pancakes are laced with a light truth serum. The milk has something a little stronger."

Almost desperately, Sirius grabbed a pancake and shoved it in his mouth. "And then what?" he asked with his mouth full. He grabbed the milk and drained half the glass. "Because no offense, Mad-Eye, but people thought you were bat shit crazy over ten years ago. I can only imagine what they think now."

Mad-Eye smiled, a sight that would scare most small children and animals. "It'll take time, who knows how long, but I'm going to give that bloody pig Fudge a heart attack if it's the last thing I do."

Sirius devoured another pancake. It wasn't much of a promise, but it was better than nothing. Finally someone was on his side. "It started all when Lily and James went into hiding..."

* * *

><p>Lucius was tempted to tell the girl not to eat herself sick. Draco was obviously disturbed by how desperately hungry she was, and Lucius found himself overwhelmed with the package that he had tucked away in his robes. He sighed. "Kimberly, you're going to throw up."<p>

Kim shook her head but threw her pizza back on the white paper plate. "I know how to eat fast."

"You can always bring it home." There was a flash in her eyes that told Lucius otherwise. He sunk a little in his seat. What was he doing?

Draco squirmed in his seat, stealing a glance at some Muggles before quickly looking away. "Why are the plates fake?"

Kim smiled and snatched a napkin out of its container to wipe her mouth with. "So they don't have to be washed. They're just thrown out."

"Sounds wasteful," Draco muttered, looking at a group of Muggle boys before quickly looking away. "I think they're laughing at us."

"They're my cousin's friends. They're laughing at me," Kim said matter-of-factly. "But they won't get too close because I kicked Piers in his privates last week. He squealed. I laughed."

_Merlin, she's an animal, _Lucius thought. He watched the boys out of the corner of his eye. They were laughing and making kissy faces, but like she said, they kept their distance.

Again, Draco squirmed, this time out of sympathetic discomfort, and Lucius almost let out a ghost of a laugh. "Why?"

Kim shrugged like it was nothing. "He pushed me when I was running home, and I scraped my knees. I wanted to bite him, but he was too quick to grab, so I kicked him instead."

And there it was, the reason why Lucius agree to this without too much of a fight and why the cursed diary was sitting in his robe pocket. Draco turned his head back to those boys, boys who were bigger than him and outnumbered him by far, and glared at them. One of them rose from his seat to reveal himself as nearly three times the size of Draco, who was just starting to catch up to his friends height wise. The boy's fist was like a hunk of ham with pink sausages attached to it. And Draco didn't waver.

His son was going to get himself killed for this pathetic little orphan! Not now of course, but he wouldn't always be there to protect Draco! It could be a band of Death Eaters next. He opened his mouth to intervene, but the wretched little girl beat him to it.

"Sit down, Gordon!" she screeched. "Remember what happened when you dumped that dog poop on my head?"

To Lucius's utter shock, fear flickered in the gorilla-like child's eyes. He backed away and sat down without a word. His friends poked fun at him, but he mumbled something and refused to look in their direction again. Draco frowned and turned away, too used to having someone protecting him to be afraid.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lucius looked up to see the owner frowning at them. He glanced at his wife, who the eatery was named after. She had something in her hand. Lucius thought it was called a fellyphone or a something like that. For some reason, she was afraid of them.

"Let's go," Kim muttered resentfully, shoving what was left of their food in the grease-stained cardboard box it came in. "If you're still hungry, there's a bench a few blocks away."

Draco looked at his father expectantly, thinking he could bully the owners into making them stay and kicking out the other boys. Lucius forced out a smile that came out more like a grimace. "C'mon. You don't want them to see your present, now do you?"

Lucius almost groaned when Draco turned pink and scrambled out of his seat. Narcissa went shopping with him for Kimberly's present yesterday, and Lucius hoped the gift wasn't as heartfelt as his son was making it out to be. Knowing Narcissa, it was probably going to be so sappy that he would want to gag.

It took less than ten minutes to reach the bench, and Lucius could tell that Draco was already getting tired. Already over (or at least already pretending to be over) getting kicked out of the restaurant, Kimberly was twirling around, holding the pizza box on her head and not even braking out in a sweat. He was going to have to make his son get some more exercise, he decided after Draco practically threw himself on the bench.

Kimberly stopped twirling but kept her leg in the air. A little shyly, she handed Draco the pizza box. "I'm sorry if I messed up the cheese."

Draco shook his head and Lucius almost groaned. The boy was getting redder by the second. "You can bring it home."

"No, I can't." Kim tried to smile and almost reluctantly put the prized pizza on the bench. "It'll smell."

Once again, awkward silence descended as Draco tried to not think about the fact that she wanted to hide it. Lucius clenched his fists. He should go home and burn that forsaken diary.

"Draco, didn't you have something to give Kimberly." Lucius bit his tongue to stop himself from adding, _So we can finally go home._

Yet again, Draco turned red and thrust a package wrapped in bright green paper at Kim. "My-my mum picked it out. That's why it's so girly.

Once he said that Lucius wanted to bang his head against the wall. He would have to teach his son how to properly speak to the opposite sex, once he fancied a more respectable girl that is. _You can't tell a girl that your mother picked out her present for you!_ Lucius practically yelled in his head. _At least let her __**think**__ you put some thought in it._

The girl clearly thought the along the same lines because Lucius could tell that she was trying not to laugh as she slowly tore away at the paper. Her face fell when she opened the box. "I can't wear this. People will see my scar."

Curious, Lucius leaned over to peer in the box. It was a thick, mint green headband with a snake bejeweled on it in emerald stones. Lucius closed his eyes in revulsion. Not only did Narcissa set Draco up for having to make an embarrassing yet sweet explanation of the present, she was testing the brat too, seeing if she was willing to wear a Slytherin green snake. Curse that woman, meddling even when she was off at a French spa for the day with her friends!

"Well, uh." Draco gulped, and Lucius shut his eyes again so Draco wouldn't see him rolling them. He wouldn't be surprised if Narcissa hadn't coached their son into what to say. "I don't- There's nothing wrong with your scar. Your bangs have been in your eyes lately so…"

Kim blushed. That was just because she refused to let Aunt Petunia give her another horrible haircut, and she never thought about it at school since she had bigger worries. Aunt Petunia said her scar made her ugly. Smiling and ignoring the gagging noise that Lucius was trying to cover up with a cough, Kim slowly put the headband on. "What do you think?"

Draco blinked in surprise. He never saw her scar before and had a feeling that few people had. It wasn't oozing or as horribly disfiguring as Pansy made it out to be. (The pug-faced girl claimed she saw it when Kim was fixing her hair in the bathroom once.) It actually looked… kind of cool. It was faint a lightning bolt, and it looked like the snake on her headband was heading right towards it. He grinned. "Brilliant."

"Really?" Kimberly squeaked excitedly, causing Lucius to pale. No… The girl couldn't return his feelings! Whatever happened children being repulsed by the opposite sex?!

Draco looked away, so embarrassed that he needed to turn the attention away from himself. "Yeah… You know… Father got you something too!"

Lucius went rigid when Kimberly stared at him quizzically. How could he do something like this? He needed to protect his son, his wife, and himself. Surely there was another way! The only other way he could think of was forbidding all contact with the girl, but then Draco would hate him, and Narcissa will be furious because he ruined his son's first crush. He had to do this.

"Here you go." Lucius reached into his pocket and wouldn't meet her eye when he handed her the package.

Kim frowned. She could tell that Lucius didn't like her, but it didn't bother her too much. Plenty of people didn't like her and out of all of them, Lucius was the nicest of the lot. It wasn't saying much, but it was still something. "Thank you."

"It's a diary," Lucius said when she was still halfway through unwrapping it. "I was told that young girls enjoy them."

She gave him a strained smile. "I like to draw." Lucius's eye twitched, momentarily forgetting why she gave her the diary. They weren't for drawing, damn it! She beamed as if she sensed his slight outrage. "Thanks a lot!"

* * *

><p>"They sent a twelve year old girl out alone on her birthday!" Narcissa ranted to Severus the next day while they met at a teashop not far from Severus's house. "And they had the nerve to tell her not to come home until eleven. Eleven! Severus, if you don't take her, I will! Mrs. Zabini will tell me how to take care of the bodies!"<p>

"Calm down, Narcissa," Severus drawled. She was started to get on his nerves. She was usually the calm one out of all the Malfoys. "I can't just take her, Narcissa. You know that."

But Narcissa went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Lucius wouldn't say a word. I expected him to rant about how atrocious she is while I teased him and threated to meet her myself. And you know what Draco did?"

"What?" Severus asked since he knew he would have to hear the answer anyway.

Narcissa shook her head and set her teacup down, curling her nose in disgust. "He wanted to bring her food. I saw that whale of a man in the papers! She should have enough to eat! _He _certainly has more than enough. Draco was even brave enough to ask me when that boar Abraxas was in earshot!"

Severus placed his teacup on its tiny plate, suddenly losing what was left of his appetite. "I cannot legally take her."

"Who said anything about legally?" Narcissa snapped at him as if she thought he were stupid. "Do you really think I would let you be arrested?"

Severus sighed. He doubted Narcissa slept much last night. She probably already had a plan laid out. "And what do you want me to do?"

Narcissa smirked smugly. "No one checks up on the place. The only way someone would know is if the Dursleys squealed."

"Or if she was away from the wards too long." Severus was sure that Albus would be swooping into the property within a day or so.

"You mean the Blood Wards?" Narcissa laughed when Severus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You've spent too much time around Abraxas if you think I'm not smart enough to figure it out. The old goat can't enter the house without the Dursleys' permission, so even if he does find out, he can't do anything about it. Unless he wants legal trouble that is."

Severus already felt a headache coming on. "And will they be destroyed in the process?"

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm not too skilled in Arthimancy. There are calculations you can do to see how long she needs to stay. But I doubt it's that long now that she's past eleven. Her magic is much more mature than it was last year."

"Right." Severus rubbed at his temples. He was sure that he was going to have to be the one to do those calculations every year. "So what do you want me to do?"

Narcissa giggled. Men were such babies. "Not much. I'll do all the dirty work. I never thought Draco's first crush would be so complicated."

"I never thought you cared so much for the child," Severus dared to say. He didn't want to tick her off but was still curious. She was smarter than Lucius by far and knew the risks.

Narcissa shrugged. "I played by the rules, but I won't make Draco. I won't lose him like I lost Andy."

"She's still alive." Severus narrowed his eyes. Narcissa was trying not to react, but he could see that she was afraid to reach out to her sister. But whether it was because of fear of Andromeda's reaction or their father's, Severus couldn't tell. Maybe both. It had been over twenty years, and Cepheus still intimidated Narcissa, as much as she tried to deny it. Severus was sure Narcissa would feel guiltily relieved when the old man finally died. She always did whatever he told her. She definitely put up a fight, but she always did what he said, right down to marrying Lucius, the love of her life, handpicked by her father. Severus wondered if she was torn between gratefulness and resentment.

Reaching into her purse, Narcissa left money on the table and quickly rose from her seat. "Meet me in Little Whinging tomorrow at noon. It's high time I met my son's first crush."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So I guess some could call that Kim and Draco's first date. They even had a grumpy chaperone! Next up, Narcissa's plan! :) Please review!**


	3. The House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I forgot to explain the reason for Kim going back to the Dursleys. As you could see from my one-shot, Sirius is eventually a parental figure in Kim's life. The issue with the Dursleys is resolved by the end of third year, and it leads to a problem that Severus has to deal with since he doesn't have that reason to be part of Kim's life anymore because Sirius has the right as her godfather to raise her and Severus didn't. Eventually, all three will be working together! Hence the reason why Kim didn't have a door in that one-shot (the last chapter of **_**Kimberly Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_**).**

Chapter 3 The House

"They won't appreciate you dressed like that," Severus muttered once Narcissa apparated about ten minutes away from the Dursleys. She was in her finest black and dark green robes, and he knew that she was trying to look intimidating, but Severus had the feeling that they would only be annoyed.

Narcissa stuck her nose in the air and started to walk, heels clicking against the pavement. "You're dressed like your usual dreary self, Severus. I'm sure they won't appreciate that."

Severus rolled his eyes at her offense. "I'm simply trying to explain that they won't care that your outfit costs more than their car. Muggles don't dress like this. They'll simply think you're odd."

But Narcissa was still insulted. "I'm not even going to ask what a car is," she said in a clipped tone. "And they _will_ treat me with respect."

"Right," Severus muttered, deciding to drop the matter for now. Why on earth did he even agree to this? He felt ridiculous and had a feeling they wouldn't be hexing the Dursleys into submission like he wanted to.

"Oh! Is that her?" Narcissa cried, distracting Severus from his brooding. She was pointing down the block at Kim, who was screaming at another child. Narcissa pouted. "Why isn't she wearing her headband?"

Severus frowned as she threw a rock at the child, a boy who had a rat-like face. "Yes. That's definitely her."

"Well, let's go meet her." Narcissa was too excited for Severus's liking. Yes, it was the first girl her son liked, but it wasn't like they were meeting the Dursleys for tea and arranging a summer trip to the beach!

They tried to get closer to see what all the fuss was about when the rat boy broke out in a full on sprint. He was laughing, albeit somewhat nervously, as Kim tore after him. Without hesitation, Severus grabbed her arm as she tried to blindly speed past them. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Panting, Kim's eyes widened frantically until they focused on him. "Severus!"

"Yes." Severus frowned. "What happened to your face?"

Still panting, Kim yanked her arm out of his grasp. Her expression became guarded, and she quickly changed the subject. "Who's that?" She pointed at Narcissa, who was examining every inch of her with a frown.

"Draco's mother, Mrs. Malfoy." Severus glared at her. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from taking his frustration out on her. "And you didn't answer me, Kimberly. What happened to your lip and what happened to your eye?"

Kim thinned her lips to try to hide that the bottom one was split. Apparently Mrs. Mason was deathly afraid of birds, and Hedwig wouldn't stop hooting while she was gone. "Did Draco give you some pizza?"

Narcissa sent Severus a dark look, silently telling him to shut up. "You know what? His fat grandfather ate it all last night."

Kim sighed sadly. "He said that would happen."

"Kimberly!" Severus growled, getting tired of being ignored.

"We were just heading to your house, sweetheart!" Narcissa said cheerfully, smile not faltering when she stomped on Severus's foot. "Do you want to come with us?"

Kim looked down the street, debating. It was Sunday, so Uncle Vernon was home, and he was still furious about the Masons, but maybe if she went with them, she could convince them to take Hedwig. "Okay."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa was so cheerful that Severus couldn't help but be annoyed. He knew she was trying to keep the girl from getting upset, but he wanted to know exactly what happened, and there was no way Kimberly was going to tell them on her own. "I've never been in a Muggle house, you know."

Kim shrugged as they started to walk. "You aren't missing much except the telly."

"Oh really? And what's that?" Narcissa asked kindly. Severus tuned them out, preferring to fester in his own worries instead of acting like nothing was wrong.

Dursley wasn't even trying to hide it! Her face… His own father hardly ever dared hit him in the face, for fear of getting caught. The fat walrus thought he had gotten away with it. Well, he was in for a rude awakening! Narcissa could try whatever she had planned. Either way, the brat was leaving immediately.

Kim was hesitant about going inside, but she had to do it for Hedwig! Uncle Vernon wasn't letting her feed the owl, so Kim had to resort to stealing from the neighbors' trash so Hedwig didn't starve! Plus, she didn't like being cooped up in her cage. After taking a deep breath, Kim opened the door.

Narcissa frowned as she entered the house with Severus. The place was immaculate! She expected people… well people like this to live like the pigs that they were. There was strange music blaring through a glowing box that must be the telly that Kimberly was talking about, and that was the only sound that could be heard in the entire house. It was rather… disturbing.

But Narcissa wished it had stayed that way. The man she saw in the papers stomped in after Severus slammed the door. His booming voice echoed through the hallway. "I thought I told you not to come home until you found a place for that bloody pigeon to live!"

"She has." Narcissa forced her mouth to crack into a smile. "And she's going with it."

Uncle Vernon glared at her, wondering if he could simply sell the bird to the woman and have her on her way. She was dressed funny. Perhaps she was from another country. "Ten pounds for the bird. Fifteen if you want the cage."

"You are not selling the bird, Dursley." Severus brushed past Narcissa as he made his presence known. He smirked at the fear he inflicted in the other man, who somehow managed to deflate in size and turn the color of sour milk at the same time.

"You-you…" Vernon gulped. "Get out of here or I'm ph-phoning the police!"

"We won't stay long." Again, Narcissa forced herself to smile and be cheerful. She thought this would be easy, but her temper was welling up when she knew she didn't even know a fraction of the story. "We're just going to pack up Kimberly's things and take her home."

"You can't do that." Shaking slightly, Aunt Petunia entered the end of the hall. She had a dish towel in one hand and a white plate in the other. Her face was as white as the plate, but she looked determined. "I called the police on the sickly one, and I'll call the police on you too."

Fed up, Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose. Thank Merlin she wasn't a social worker. She would have definitely hexed a few parents to death by now. "Kimberly, Severus. Go pack upstairs."

"Excuse me—"

"I said go," Narcissa snapped, voice so firm that Aunt Petunia flinched and took a few steps back. Narcissa kept her fierce eyes on her as Kim scrambled up the stairs, followed by Severus. "Don't make me take out my wand. Because once it's out, I won't give any warnings."

* * *

><p>Once Narcissa wasn't around, Kim felt a little uneasy around Severus. He was probably still mad at her about the trial, and why wouldn't he be? She lied to everyone. Kim winced slightly as she bit her split lip when she put her hand on the door knob. "You wait out here."<p>

Severus took out his wand, still struggling to remain calm. He should've made the wolf do this. The other man was always almost disturbingly polite and composed. "No. I know a spell that will instantly fill your trunk."

"Oh." Kim turned away from the door and put her hands behind her back. "Well, my books and wand and stuff are in the cupboard so you can just get them. They're locked in though."

"We'll get them afterwards." Severus narrowed his eyes when she didn't budge. She was stalling. "Is that door locked too?"

Kim quickly shook her head and ripped the door open. "N-no. Where's Remus?"

"He hurt his leg." Suspicious, Severus swept past her and surveyed her room. The only thing out of the ordinary was a hole in the wall that was obviously from a fist. Otherwise, the room looked like a normal child's. The corner was crammed with broken toys, although Severus would bet anything that they were her cousin's, and there were a few books scattered about. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Her eyes darted to the hole in the wall but only for a split second, so Severus realized it was only the hole. He would get Lupin to talk to her once he recovered. "Why are you here?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. Draco would have a meltdown if she knew that half the reason was because he told his mother. "You weren't answering my letters. Or Lupin's. Or anyone's."

Kim brought her brows together in confusion. She thought everyone was angry with her or thought something was wrong with her. "What letters?"

"I sent you one this morning." Severus growled in frustration when he realized she was nothing but puzzled. Dursley must have taken them. No. He gritted his teeth and stared at the trapped owl. The owls would have known to go to her window. "And have been sending you one every day for the past week and a half."

"Why?" Kim asked cautiously, even though she felt a bubble of joy expanding in her chest. Severus was writing to her! Maybe he didn't hate her after all.

"Because…" Did the brat really think he would be content with simply leaving her here? Sure, he thought he was going to have to during the first half of the summer when he was hopeless and miserable, but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to. That's why he was so angry when she started lying. He thought she ruined everything. "It is not like I am happy with you here, Kimberly."

"Yeah but…" Kim shrugged and started opening her drawers to take her clothes out. "Can I let Hedwig out?"

Severus stared until she started fidgeting. They needed to get her out of here before the old coot figured out what was going on. He sighed. Surely, Narcissa would interrogate her once they apparated to Spinner's End. "Open the window. She's intelligent enough. I'm sure she'll figure out where I live."

Practically running to the owl's cage, Kim couldn't help but pull a face. _Severus's_ house? Not Remus's cottage? Hopefully Fred and George were wrong, and Severus didn't live in some old lady's basement where he slept in a coffin. That would be weirder than going to a pizza parlor with Lucius Malfoy on her birthday.

* * *

><p>Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust as the Dursleys led her to their parlor. They were obviously afraid of her, too afraid to speak as they silently ushered her to sit down. She had a feeling that she would be treated much differently if she were a tiny girl with long red hair. "I was planning on bribing you."<p>

At first, she was met with silence. Maybe it was because once she sat down and made herself comfortable, Narcissa started casually twirling her wand in between her fingers. She tried to gauge their reactions as she watched them from under her lashes and was happy to note that they were quite literally scared stiff.

Finally, the thin one spoke up. "B-bribe us?"

"Oh yes." Regaining her Malfoy manners, Narcissa sat up and placed her wand in her lap, grinning when they flinched because she moved it. "I figured that's why you took her in the first place and that that would be the easiest way to get her out of here."

"And-and now?" Vernon squeaked. Thank God Dudley was off playing with his friends. This woman wouldn't hesitate to hurt them, and by how large the diamonds were in her stud earrings, he had a feeling that she had the means to get away with it too.

Narcissa's eyes hardened. "Tell anyone I took the girl, and I'll make sure you aren't even capable of so much as looking at her again. I might kill you, depending on my mood."

"You-you can't—" Petunia swayed slightly and put her hand over her heart as she all but collapsed onto her husband, who put his arms protectively around her.

"I can. I will. And I have to better people then you," Narcissa said simply. She adopted the tone she used with Draco whenever she found him torturing Dobby. No son of hers would grow up to be a sadist. He might be a spoiled rotten brat, but he was no monster.

Vernon gulped. He would challenge a man twice his size without hesitation, but only if he thought he could bully him into doing what he wanted. Something about his woman was… _unsettling._ She wasn't heartless, but she was cold. Maybe that was why. She put too much of her heart into certain things and was willing to do whatever it took to fight for them.

Hesitantly and without looking at his wife, Vernon inclined his head slightly to show that he understood. "We'll tell the old man that-that a person like you did something to mess up our memory."

Narcissa smiled sweetly, happy and excited because she won with so little effort. "Wonderful."

* * *

><p>Severus already wanted to trade Narcissa in for Lupin an hour after apparating to Spinner's End. He thought Narcissa would leave or go and get Draco after failed attempts to get answers from the girl. He never expected her to coddle Kimberly worse than Lupin, and he never expected Kimberly to adore her like Narcissa was the mother she never knew.<p>

"You know," Narcissa said as she tore Severus's kitchen apart, covering the counters with flour and spilled milk. "Draco never wants to cook with me, so the house elves make all the food."

Kimberly looked like she couldn't possibly fathom why Draco wouldn't want to spend all his free time with his mother. "Aunt Petunia watches my cook because once I put a whole bottle of laxatives in the soup."

"Why'd you do that?" Narcissa asked as if she were curious about the weather in Little Whinging. "I did something similar to Draco's grandfather, right before Draco was born. I don't like him very much."

Severus's eyebrows shot up when Kimberly started speaking. She didn't even think twice about it or try to change the subject! Not even Lupin could get answers out of her that easily.

"Because they said I couldn't have any," Kim told her as she mixed chocolate chips into the batter. "And I was hungry and had to cook it too, so I got mad."

"Well, Draco's grandfather used to say that I couldn't call the house my home until I gave him a grandson. I still don't like him." Narcissa grinned and wiped flour on the tip of Kim's nose. The girl giggled and flicked a chocolate chip at her. Severus felt like he barely recognized her. She usually became solemn and reserved when talking about the Dursleys if she wasn't reacting violently. With Narcissa, Severus had a feeling Kim would divulge anything.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Abraxas Malfoy asked when he spotted Narcissa trying to sneak back in the Manor shortly after lunch. He frowned when he spotted flour on her finest robes. "You reek of muffins."<p>

Narcissa bit her tongue to keep from replying, _You would know, fatty._ "I spent the day with a friend."

Abraxas smirked. He snapped his fingers, and Dobby instantly appeared. He gestured to the liquor cabinet, so the elf would hurry up and make him a strong brandy. "The same friend that Draco won't stop babbling about?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Narcissa said stiffly. "And Lucius wouldn't appreciate you talking to me like this."

Dobby handed Abraxas his brandy, which he swallowed in one gulp. Narcissa kept her face blank as the old man snapped his fingers at Dobby for another drink. The comment about Lucius defending her would keep Abraxas from looking deeper into the matter and would delude him into thinking she depended on her husband for protection in her own home.

This time, Abraxas only sipped at his drink. "Remember when you had that miscarriage when you were eighteen? And I told you that you weren't a member of this family until you provided an heir?"  
>Narcissa tensed. "Vividly. It was one of the worst days of my life."<p>

Abraxas shrugged like he was having a bad day and couldn't help himself. "I was drunk, and it was unbecoming of me."

Swiftly, Narcissa walked to the green and gold sofa and sat across from him. She supposed that was the closest she was ever going to get to an apology. She wanted to vomit. "Yes. That's what Mother told me when I said I was going to poison your Christmas pudding."

Abraxas cackled like she was a little kid who tried to hit him with a Jelly Legs Jinx. "Well, its water under the bridge now."

Narcissa remained silent. The hell it was water under the bridge. The only thing that stopped her from seriously harming him was Lucius. She imagined he wouldn't be too happy if she killed his father.

"The worst day of my life was when we lost little Lyra," Abraxas went on like nothing was wrong. But his voice rose as he continued. "And you're trying to replace your precious baby with that barbaric halfblood!"

Again, Narcissa tensed for a moment before shooting out of her seat. "I am not!" she yelled. With a squeak, Dobby scurried off. "You are just trying to intimidate me into-into… Argh!"

Narcissa made to storm off, but Abraxas grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear, "You will never be part of this family, and this house will never be your home! Now, for once, be a good mother and make sure your _son_ doesn't get attached to that little halfblood whore—"

"I'll do better." Narcissa ripped her arm out of his grasp, too furious and disgusted to yell in exasperation that Draco was only twelve. "I'll make sure he marries her."

* * *

><p>As a child, Severus always thought he was odd because he always played alone until he met Lily. The fact that Kimberly played alone as well only enforced such thoughts.<p>

There were scores of Muggle children that terrorized Spinner's End, and when they passed the window in the parlor, Kimberly didn't display the slightest interest. She preferred to snoop.

She didn't go through his things, but she inspected every inch of the house, mainly peeking in between the pages of the countless books that were cramped into it. Perhaps she was trying to count them because she even looked under the sofa and in the kitchen cabinets. Severus thought she got some amusement from the gory and dark titles. She only started asking questions about the place when she decided she knew the house inside and out.

"Is this _your_ house?" Kim asked at lunch as she watched him pick at his salad. It was the day after she came, and Severus had hardly said a word to her.

"Yes, who else's would it be?" Severus asked harshly.

Kim didn't flinch at his nasty tone and only shrugged. She could tell Severus didn't like the place very much. That was why she was looking at all the books. She was trying to find one that he would never read, to prove that the house wasn't his. He lived out of his trunk and didn't seem comfortable in the house, like he was a guest, and it wasn't his home. "You just don't seem to like it here, that's all."

Severus cursed under his breath. He should've known. The brat was too perceptive. "I grew up here, and until recently, I haven't lived here since my mother died."

Kim stared as she bit into her sandwich. Maybe he was uncomfortable because he missed his mum, but she didn't think that was it. It had to take years to accumulate so many books, and some had years' worth of dust so they hadn't been moved in a while. It was almost like… Severus felt as at home here like how she felt at the Dursleys. She lived in that house, but it would never be home. "I like Remus's house better, don't you?"

Severus scowled, and she did her best to hide her smile. When she wasn't looking for books that didn't belong to Severus, she was harassing him about when she was going to get to see Remus. "For the last time, you can see Lupin once he gets better. And I'm not in the mood for him pestering me for details."

"Is Draco's mum coming back?" Kim asked for the millionth time.

Severus felt his eye twitch. "Not today. But she wants you to visit when Lupin is disposed of during the August full moon. And you will stay away from Abraxas. I don't want you two killing each other."

Kim sighed dramatically. Severus was such a baby sometimes. "I know, I know. And Severus?"

"What?" It took all his self-control not to yell at her. They were both cooped up, and she was trying his patience with her pestering and refusal to do her homework for more than five minutes at a time.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Kim smiled shyly as Severus's eyes slid to his plate. He thought she was an annoying brat while she thought he was a nasty, old grouch, but they still cared about each other.

As expected, Severus acted like he didn't hear her. "You're playing outside with the other little monsters tomorrow after breakfast. I have to make potions for Madame Pomfrey, and I need you out of my hair for a few hours."

Wanting to refuse and offer help but knowing she couldn't, Kim pouted. She never made a friend with a Muggle child before. What if they were just like Dudley or Piers? But if she didn't go, worse things might be in store for her. Severus might make her do her homework even though she still had a whole three weeks left! "Fine."

* * *

><p>Luckily, there weren't a lot of kids out the next day because it was so muddy from a late night rain storm. Severus didn't watch her from the window, so Kim just stomped in mud puddles by herself. That is, until the scariest man she ever saw approached her.<p>

His face was more scars than not, and he limped like he couldn't bend one of his legs properly. He had a huge oscillating eye that couldn't possibly be real too. Kim was surprised to see that he had all of his teeth when he smiled at her. "Most children run away when they see me, especially if they're alone."

Kim stared as if she were frozen and literally couldn't help herself. Running away was tempting, but she liked to think of herself as braver than that since she managed to live with only Severus Snape for the past two days.

She wanted to say something cool like 'I'm not most children' or 'I'm not afraid', but all Kim could do was squeak, "Who are you?"

The man made a rough noise, and Kim supposed it was a laugh. He was making that odd, twisted smile again. "My name is Alastor Moody, although I'm often called Mad-Eye Moody, for obvious reasons."

"Alastor's a cool name." Kim clenched her fists and put her hands behind her back. She felt uneasy, talking to someone she didn't know, and was just itching to turn around to see if Severus could see her from his window. Probably not, if he was even looking. She was all the way down the street.

Mad-Eye raised his eyebrows, or what was left of them. "You just as much of an oddball as your father was, Potter."

"You knew my dad?" Kim burst out but then quickly shut her mouth. Sure, it was true when people said it to her but didn't they say at school that that was the oldest trick in the book?

Again, Mad-Eye made that rough noise but since it was louder, Kim could tell it was a laugh. "Yes, I did. But there are a few things I wanted to ask you. As a favor to your father's friend."

"You mean the one didn't write back?" Finally regaining the ability to move, Kim took a step back. She was going to be in so much trouble if she kept talking to this guy!

"And you have your father's talent for trouble." Mad-Eye smirked. So Black was telling the truth. "Padfoot tried to write back, but someone beat him up and he… _lost_ his only paper."

Kim glanced at Severus's house. "I-I don't need his help anymore. Sorry."

"But he needs yours." Mad-Eye took a step closer, ignoring the fact that her eyes widened with fear. He had a feeling that it was more because of his behavior than his appearance. Gruff, his mother called him. Not good with children or people in general, his ex-wife said.

Again, Kim's eyes darted down the street to Severus's house. "I'm not allowed to talk to him."

"You won't have to." _At least, not yet,_ Mad-Eye added in his head. He needed a character witness to at least try to gain Black a trial. She didn't have a good track record with telling the truth when she thought she was going to get in trouble, but at the moment, she was all they had. "I just have one question for you. Would you consider Padfoot a friend? Someone you could trust?"

"Uh…" Kim fidgeted in place and whined to herself, torn. She wasn't supposed to! But she knew that deep down, she didn't believe what Remus told her Padfoot did. "Yes."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. The Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

Chapter 4 The Home

Severus frowned as he watched Kimberly from his window. Every day, all week, she would run off just after lunch. He would have thought that she had simply made a friend, but she didn't drill a hole into his head with her nonstop chatter upon her return like she would if she had met another snot nosed brat. No… She was hiding something.

At dinner, Severus tried to test her, but for once, the brat kept her mouth shut. "So, I think we shall go to Lupin's tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Her eyes widened, and as Severus expected, she was more startled than excited, meaning that she was expecting to meet someone at Spinner's End tomorrow. If only Narcissa wasn't off in Scotland, trying to show Draco every haunted castle they could find. She would surely get answers out of Kimberly.

"Yes," Severus said slowly. "Will you need time to say goodbye to your friend?"

As Severus expected, the sneaky little girl paled and quickly shook her head. "No. I don't have a friend. I was going to the park."

"Interesting," Severus drawled. It took every fiber of his being not to yell that the old park had been torn down years ago and that the nearest park was over an hour away by foot. Whoever she was spending time with, she didn't want him to know about it. If he pressed for details, she would clamp up and freak out. Hopefully Lupin will be able to get answers out of her.

* * *

><p>Severus should've known that Lupin would be of little to no help. The wolf was shocked to wake up to find them moving into his home but seemed to be too thankful that Kimberly was there and in one piece to question anything. Within the hour, Longbottom was invited over so the girl could go nuts with him in the backyard.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lupin hissed once the kids were outside. "I've been worried sick—"

"And you're annoying when you're sick." Severus sighed. He should've told Lupin, but he didn't feel like it until he needed the other man's help. "Besides, I wanted to make sure she was not injured before you started smothering her with your coddling."

Lupin raised his eyebrows and then his eyes started twinkling, reminding Severus so much of Dumbledore that he wanted to throttle him. "You mean you wanted a few days to have her to yourself."

"No!" Severus snapped defensively. Of course the Gryffindor would come up with the sappiest, most ridiculous theory. "If she had a broken rib, I would have had to take her to the hospital after you punctured her lung with that death grip hug you gave her."

Almost smugly, Lupin smirked like he didn't believe him. "Okay, fine. I invited Neville over because I could tell something else was bothering you. So the death grip like coddling will have to wait until he goes home."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Shut up Lupin. She's hiding something." Quickly, Severus told Lupin why he thought so. "She's obviously meeting someone in secret! So secretly that she couldn't risk saying goodbye to them when she knew I knew there was a someone."

And of course, Lupin had to come up with an innocent explanation, an explanation that made Severus want to gag. "Perhaps she has a boyfriend."

"She's twelve." The finality in Severus's tone suggested that he thought that was the only explanation that was needed.

"And?" There was that damned twinkling again. "If he's a Muggle, he'll have a telephone, so maybe she called him, and he's meeting her. Or she's spending all her time at a payphone because she doesn't want you to hear her talking to him."

"She's twelve," Severus repeated, as if Lupin were stupid and couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "She's too young to be interested in boys."

Lupin laughed. "It's going to happen sometime, Severus. And twelve isn't too young. I remember Pete fell in love with the trolley woman on the way to school second year."

"What a surprise. The fat lump fancied someone who brought him sweets," Severus grumbled. Then he shook his head. There was no way that Kimberly had a boyfriend at her age, no matter how paranoid Lucius was. "But she doesn't have a boyfriend!"

Lupin smiled at him like he was a poor, confused child. "Alright, fine. She doesn't have a boyfriend. And if she does, I hope the poor fellow never runs into you, Severus."

"You are insufferable," Severus somehow managed to ground out. Lupin had to have a long talk with the girl before she ever even thought about having a boyfriend. He glanced out the window and scowled. Kimberly had better not date a blubbering oaf like Longbottom. Maybe Lupin shouldn't have invited him over…

* * *

><p>Kim grinned the next morning as she started making breakfast with Remus. She didn't know that when she was out with Neville, that Severus had to rush to the grocer and fill the empty cabinets. Blissfully unaware of Remus's embarrassment, she grinned as she started mixing the batter for pancakes. "Severus would never let me sleep as late as he's sleeping!"<p>

"He did seem rather exhausted, didn't he?" Remus asked lightly, secretly glad that Severus was still sleeping. He was going to have trouble looking Severus in the eye for a while. If he had known they were coming, he could have at least tried to scrounge up a couple of galleons for food.

Kim giggled and then leaned closer to Remus. She whispered, "He feels more at home here than at his house, so he's sleeping better. Don't tell him I told you though!"

Remus smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I doubt that."

"It's true!" Kim said stubbornly. "I hear! Every couple hours, he gets up at night and puts the telly up because it's so quiet."

Remus glanced at Severus's door, trying not to frown. "I wouldn't know why. Severus and I didn't get along nearly as well as we do now. Which is why him feeling at home here is a bit strange to me. It is quite clear he doesn't like me."

Kim shrugged and then looked up at Remus. "Do you think he likes chocolate chips in his pancakes?"

Remus laughed, ignoring the uneasy feeling at what he was admitting when he spoke. "Well, he bought them, so I suppose he must."

"Good." Kim wrinkled her nose with glee as she ran over to counter opposite her to get the bag. She then ripped open the bag and started pouring the entire bag in the batter.

"Woah!" Remus almost laughed when he grabbed the bag to stop her, but his heart sunk when she flinched and took a step back, eyes wide with fear. Sighing, he set the bag down, ignoring the batter bowl, which shook slightly. "I'm sorry."

Kim bit her lip and silently rushed over to the batter. Shoulders tense, she stirred as quickly as she could. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Remus reached out to touch her but then shrunk back. That only made Kim feel worse. "I'm sorry. If I could've gotten you I would have but…"

Gripping the long wooden spoon tightly, Kim stopped stirring and mumbled, "S'my fault for lying."

"No it isn't," Remus said instantly, even though he wasn't sure how to continue. He didn't want her to think he thought something was wrong with her. "I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday when I hugged you."

"You didn't." Kim gulped and looked back at the pancakes. She wanted to say that she felt safe whenever Remus was brave enough to hug her, but the lump in her throat prevented her from continuing.

Remus almost hugged her again until Severus's door snapped open, and he drowsily headed to the bathroom. At the sight of him, Kim's face lit up with an evil smirk and she creeped towards the bathroom door. "What are you—?"

Kim got so close to the bathroom door that her tiny nose was almost touching the wood. "SEV_ER_US!" she sang horribly. Remus heard a crash, and Severus instantly started swearing. "ARE YOU READY FOR BREAKFAST? WE'RE MAKING CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE—"

Remus tuned them out as he started pouring the pancake batter on the skillet. It was good to have them home.

* * *

><p>If he didn't feel so uncomfortable, Remus would've been laughing at Severus by now. During lunch, Kim begged to have Ron and Neville over, and because of their conversation the previous morning, Severus wanted him to talk to Kim about boys. Remus was really starting to regret teasing him. It was just so easy to get Severus worked up that Remus couldn't help it.<p>

However it _was_ comical to watch Severus get so flustered. He was staring at Kim was if she were about to commit the most heinous of crimes. "What do you do with Weasley and Longbottom?"

Kim blinked and then looked at Remus, confused. "Er… We play outside. Ron dared me to eat a worm, last I saw him. But I made sure to bite it up until it died."

Severus's eye twitched, and Remus was too squeamish to laugh at him. The dour potions master clenched and unclenched his fists. "So you do whatever Weasley tells you?"

Again, Kim looked to Remus for help. "If he calls me a chicken, yeah."

Severus glared at Remus when he let out a small laugh. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Kim gaped and then quickly shook her head. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ron's not my boyfriend! He talks with his mouth full, and-and Lavender sometimes says his name in her sleep! Ew—"

"I wasn't talking about Weasley!" Severus snapped. "And this is far from funny Lupin!"

Remus had closed his eyes and his shoulders were shaking with silently laughter. If only James could have been here to see this. "I'm s-s-sorry, Severus! It's just… you're making far too big a deal out of this!"

"Out of what!" Kim squeaked. Why did they think Ron was her boyfriend?!

Severus fixed his black gaze on her but didn't speak until Remus stopped laughing. "Lupin thinks that you were constantly disappearing at Spinner's End because you were visiting a significant other."

"Significant other?" Kim repeated dumbly. Once she caught on, her face burned with humiliation. Alastor? Her boyfriend? He was old and ready to fall apart! "Why…"

"Then who were you seeing?" Severus practically barked. Kim gave Remus puppy eyes to try to get him to save her, but she could tell that he was curious too, just not hostile like Severus, who was starting to get impatient on top of it. "Well?"

Kim opened and closed her mouth several times. She couldn't say that she was talking to Alastor about Padfoot! Everyone was getting a long, and Severus fought with Remus when she got caught writing to Padfoot last Christmas. Wishing her face wasn't so red, Kim shrugged and looked at her feet. "My friend Al."

"Friend?" Remus asked. She didn't have to look up to know that his eyes were twinkling. Why did this have to be the one time she lied and they believed her?!

Kim shut her eyes tightly. "Uh… I have homework to do."

"It can wait," Severus ground out as if not yelling was painful.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Kim muttered. She had said he was just a friend! What was the problem? It wasn't like all her friends were girls. It was nearly the opposite actually.

When Remus started speaking, Kim turned her eyes away from her shoes, but then quickly cast them back down when she saw that he was smiling. There was laughter on the edge of his voice. "If he's only a friend, why couldn't Severus meet him?"

Kim sighed dramatically and threw herself back on the couch. Alastor was going to think this was hilarious. "Because… Severus wouldn't like him."

"Why not?" Severus snapped. "Is he older?"

_Yeah. Like forty years older, _Kim thought dryly. "No… He's, uh, really shy… so I didn't want you to scare him."

again, Severus stared at her while Kim silently prayed for him to believe her. But then her worst nightmare came true. "What do you know about sex?"

"Severus!" Remus yelled, sounding (even though it seemed impossible) more embarrassed than Kim.

"If she's old enough to have a boyfriend than she's old enough to know basic biology, Lupin!" Severus snarled. Kim put her face in her hands. Padfoot had better be innocent. "And I'm waiting for an answer, Kimberly."

"Erm…" Squirming, Kim thinned her lips, so she wouldn't scream in frustration. What did Severus think she was doing?! She wasn't old like him! "I-I don't know. They told us at school—Muggle school, where babies come from if that's what you're talking about."

Apparently that wasn't good enough because Severus looked ready to give her a full on sex talk. Luckily, Kim was saved by the green glow of the fire place.

It was the first time she had seen Dumbledore since the last day of school, and Kim couldn't have been more happy to see him. She smiled and waved, silently calling him her savior.

"Hello, Kimberly." He smiled back like all was right with the world. And it was. Severus had shut up and focused on the headmaster the second he had come into view. Now she didn't have to pretend to be in an 'I swear he's just a friend' relationship with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "How are you?"

"Great!" Kim chirped, feeling like huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. "It's good to be home."

Albus chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you feel at home." Severus snorted, sounding bitter, but Albus went on as if he hadn't noticed. "Have you ever used the floo by yourself? Ron and Ginny are waiting for you. And Molly's baking up a storm. She wants to know your favorite dessert."

"I can do it!" Kim exclaimed excitedly, hopping eagerly off the couch to head to the Burrow and repress the memory of the Almost Sex Talk with Severus Snape. "And Severus feels at home too! He slept for twelve hours and says inappropriate things about my shy friend Al!"

She disappeared in the green flames before Severus could form a response. Once she was gone, he groused, "Demented little imp."

"I figured she was here." Albus took Kim's Hogwarts letter out of his pocket and handed it to Severus. "Luckily the wards weren't destroyed."

Severus curled his lip as if he were preparing to growl like a dog. "The swelling just started going down on her eye."

"So you expect her to go back next summer," Remus said quietly, not wanting to hear them fight. He used to practically worship Albus because the old man had given him an opportunity to go to school. Now, he only felt hopeless and tired around him.

"I don't want her to die," Albus insisted. Dropping the subject, he handed Remus a newspaper. "Did you see this?"

Cautiously, Remus took the latest edition of _The Prophet_ from Albus. All of the color drained from his face as Severus snatched the paper out of his hands. "H-How?"

_**SIRIUS BLACK DEMANDS A TRIAL! MAD-EYE MOODY VOLUNTEERS TO DEFEND!**_

Immediately, Severus started pacing as he read the article as fast as he could. Black was swearing his innocence, blaming Pettigrew, who he claimed was conveniently hiding for over a decade. "What is this about a character witness?"

"Unfortunately, Cornelius is very tight lipped at the moment." Albus figured it was someone like Lucius Malfoy, a free Death Eater who wanted to reap the benefits of returning Voldemort to his former glory. What he needed to figure out was why Alastor was involved. "The press is having a field day because Mr. Black never had a trial to begin with. He doesn't want to risk telling me something he shouldn't."

"He can't possibly think he's going to get out," Remus persisted, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. Sirius was mad, but Remus didn't think he was that mad. There wasn't a sane witch or wizard out there who believed in Sirius's innocence.

Severus ceased his pacing once he reached the end of the article. He looked at Remus so coldly that the werewolf shivered. "Oh, how touching. The pressed asked the murderer for a comment, and all he had to say was, "Tell, Remus, 'I'm coming home.'""

* * *

><p>Kim never wrote in a diary before. There was no way Aunt Petunia would ever give her one. She was actually tempted to draw in it like she said to Lucius, but she figured she'd give writing in it a shot since Severus was in too much of a foul mood to tease, and Remus was too anxious to talk to. She supposed Severus would scream whatever was wrong tomorrow. Until then, she had to preoccupy herself with anything but her homework.<p>

_Dear Me,_

_ Today was so weird. I—_

_**Hello**_

Gasping, Kim threw down her quill and slammed the diary shut. Feeling creeped out, she shoved the talking diary in her desk drawer. Slowly, she walked to her bed and sat on it. Diaries weren't supposed to talk back! Leave it to Draco's dad to give her a creepy gift. Kim bit her lip, half afraid that the diary would jump out and attack her. She'd have to take a better look at it tomorrow. Hopefully it wouldn't be so creepy when the sun was out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I was a little low on time, so I had to split this chapter in two. Next up, Kim versus Abraxas! Oh, and what do you guys think of overprotective Severus?**


	5. The Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing last chapter!**

Chapter 5 The Room

"You have mice, Lupin," Severus muttered as he sipped his tea. He smirked into his cup when Remus freaked out and spilled tea all over his lap. "The owl was freaking out in Kimberly's room. I opened the door to find her trying to fly under the bed to get one."

Wincing because of the hot tea, Remus snatched a napkin off the table and started trying to dab his pants dry. "What? I… There have never been mice in this house as long as I can remember!"

"Yes, I'm sure your parents were as obsessed with cleanliness as yourself." Severus glanced out the window. After Kimberly was done eating, she headed straight outside to avoid being forced to do her homework. She was doing cartwheels and practically rolling around in the dirt. "Kimberly isn't too bright, is she?"

"Severus!" Remus nearly spilled tea on himself again. "Just because you don't value going outside and think she should be doing her homework—"

"She's hiding food under her bed. I found a pile on a napkin when I was trying to stun the mouse." Severus picked up a biscuit and waved it to demonstrate what she was hiding. "I suppose she's putting bits of food in her pockets during meals and storing them under her bed. The only problem is that she didn't think to wrap them up. I'm surprised there aren't any insects infesting her room."

Remus frowned. They always made sure she had enough to eat. Hell, he practically begged her to eat more since she was so thin. "I don't understand."

Severus set the biscuit down. Suddenly, he felt extremely uncomfortable, almost guilty for saying something. She was probably going to be embarrassed and start crying. "I think she's worried that about not having enough to eat in the future because she spent a good portion of the summer with a very limited supply of food."

"Why…?" Remus shook his head, still confused. He would never… Even if he did try to starve her, Severus would hex him before Kim even missed a meal. "Is it because she thinks I can't afford it?"

Severus rolled his eyes, starting to get frustrated. "No. She is oblivious to your poverty, Lupin. Ask her. She'll be mortified, but I'm sure she'll eventually tell you."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Remus found Kim in her room after Severus ever so politely informed her that if she didn't start her homework soon, she would be behind all of her peers for the rest of her second year and would fail every single subject. She was lying on her stomach and kicking her feet in the air with an expression on her face that strongly reminded Remus of Sirius whenever he took a History of Magic test. Her eyes were drooping slightly, and she had barely written a sentence.<p>

"Are you going to be able to fall asleep with that quill in your hand?" Remus asked, trying not to smile.

Kim tossed her quill to the side and flipped over, putting her hands over her eyes. "I hate school. It's too boring!"

"Now that can't be true." How many times had he heard James say that? _Too many to count,_ Remus thought. Soon after, Prongs would brighten up and start plotting some sort of outrageous prank to liven things up. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her that. Severus would kill him if he woke up with pink hair and painted nails to match. "You like Potions, don't you? And Herbology? And Minerva always brags about your Transfiguration grades."

Kim growled with frustration. "I only work hard in there because she's scary."

Remus chuckled and sat at foot of her bed. "Your father used to say that. But I knew that it was one of his favorite subjects."

"Well it's not mine," Kim grumbled, not moving her hands from her eyes.

"Right." Gently, Remus removed her fingers from her eyes. Resembling a bored and cooped up animal, Kim stared at him, not even daring to hope that he would free her from her homework prison. "Can I ask you something?"

Sighing, Kim sat up. "Alright, fine. It was me who put the jam in Severus's coffee."

Remus raised his eyebrows. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he was sure that if Severus noticed this morning, he would have never heard the end of it. "Er… Well, I'm glad you admitted it… Actually, I was talking about something else. There was a mouse spotted in your room the other day."

Still not catching on, Kim stared at him blankly. "Maybe Hedwig brought one in."

"Or…" Remus tried not to fidget uncomfortably. "Or maybe because of the food under your bed."

Paling, Kim scrambled away from him, nearly falling off her bed. Her door started slamming shut and snapping open. "I-I—"

"I'm not mad at you," Remus said quickly, trying not to so much as glance at the door. If he suggested a Calming Draught she would only freak out more. "I just want to know why. You don't have to feel uncomfortable about eating more…"

"It's not that." Kim snapped her eyes shut when they started to sting. "I… Do I have to go back?"

"Where—?" Remus blinked in surprise when he finally caught on. She was hiding food because she thought she had to go back to the Dursleys. But why? Because of Dumbledore's appearance last week? All she had to do was ask, and they would've told her no. Not until next summer, at least. "What makes you think that you're going back to the Dursleys?"

Kim shrugged and tried to act like it was no big deal. Quickly, she wiped her eye so a tear wouldn't slide down her cheek. "After I came back from Ron's, you and Severus were acting weird. You didn't say what happened so I thought…"

"No, no. That was something else." Guilt was starting to spread throughout Remus's chest. He should have noticed how worried she was. "And you know what? You won't have to stay as long as you did this year next summer."

Kim tensed. She thought Mrs. Malfoy had bullied the Dursleys into letting her stay with Severus forever but then got caught, so she had to return to Private Drive. "But I still have to go back."

"I'm afraid so." Remus flinched at how betrayed she sounded. He didn't want to tell them how much trouble they would've gotten in if they took her without Narcissa. "But each year, you'll have to go less and less."

Scowling, Kim jumped off her bed and backed away from Remus. She shouldn't be mad. It was her fault that she was stuck there! But it still hurt that he could talk about her going back so calmly.

"They hate me!" she spat, covering her feelings of betrayal and fear with anger. "Even worse because of what happened with the Masons! And you expect me to go back?"

"No-I mean… Legally..." Remus slowly rose from the bed as he fumbled for words. "There's nothing I can do!"

"Really?" Kim screamed as her door flew off its hinges. "Because Mrs. Malfoy just showed up and picked me up without a problem!"

"That is enough." Severus stood in her doorway with his wand out, preparing to immobilize anything that her magic would send flying at Remus. "Before you hurt yourself."

"You don't understand!" Kim threw her hands in the air and suddenly, her mirror cracked. "They hate me! And not just them, everyone in the area hates me!"

"Why did you lie then?" Severus asked, sounding demanding.

"Severus," Remus warned.

"No, I want to know, Lupin." Severus rounded on him. "She's making such a fuss about going back even though she bloody lied to everyone." Furious, he spun himself back in her direction. "Well? How could you lie like that? After we worked so hard to—"

"Why?" she yelled as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "So I wouldn't be locked in the dark all night. So I would have food the next day. So I wouldn't get the shit beat out of me!"

The silence that followed left a ringing in Severus's ears. He couldn't help but feel like a quick tempered idiot. What did he expect? She had to be terrified to lie like that in front of a good portion of the Ministry. "I wouldn't—"

"That toad woman told me you were going to lose!" she cried. "What was I supposed to do?"

"The… If you had told the truth," Severus said quietly. "…in detail, the Minister wouldn't have let you go, if only for the sake of bad press. If you weren't going to go with me, you probably would have gone to a foster home until there was a further investigation. Umbridge was lying."

Kim shook her head, not believing him. He said probably, so if she told the truth, there was a chance they wouldn't believe her. "I couldn't risk it. And you don't know how _hard_ that is." Her voice broke at the word 'hard'. "You don't understand what you were expecting me to do."

"No, I don't." Severus glanced at Remus, who cast his eyes down with guilt. Maybe he sensed that Severus didn't want him to hear what he was going to say. "But only because no one bothered to ask me."

"You…" Kim gasped for air as she felt her insides shrivel up. That explained why he hated his house so much, why he couldn't stand the quiet. The memories must haunt him when he wasn't busy lecturing her or rolling his eyes when she told him every detail about what living at school with a bunch of girls was like. When Madame Pomfrey sent him a list of Potions to make for the upcoming school year, he spent breakfast complaining about it, but Kim could've sworn he looked relieved. Now she knew that it was because it gave him a distraction from the walls surrounding him.

Severus shut down before she even tried to properly respond. His voice was cold, and he looked at her like she was any other student. "So do your homework and worry about next summer after your finals."

* * *

><p>Things slowly went back to normal after that. At first, it was strained, and Remus was the glue that held them together (and prevented them from killing each other). Severus only eased up a bit when she silently handed him her completed Potions assignment. He gave her a half smile and halfheartedly commanded her to get back to work. Then, that night, he told Remus that she needed Ron to come over if she was ever going to work the miracle of completing her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, and she could tell that that was his own way of saying that he wasn't upset anymore. Remus sensed this too and nearly tripped on his way to the floo as he rushed to floo the Burrow before Severus could change his mind.<p>

Before Kim knew it, Remus was starting to get sick and feebly mumbling at meals that he didn't want her to see him like this. And so here she was, at the door of the biggest house she had ever seen. Severus glared at her. "And stay away from Abraxas."

"I know!" Kim said in exasperation. Severus must've told her this a million billion times! If anything, he was making her awfully curious. No one could be that bad, could they? Well, besides Pansy Parkinson… and Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne Greengrass got on her nerves too. And even though Lavender was her once in a blue moon friend, there were a lot times when they wanted to tear each other's hair out. And not to mention Voldemort. Okay, maybe plenty of people could be that bad.

With a huge smile, Narcissa opened the door before Severus had a chance to knock. "Draco's been waiting for this all day!" She quickly ushered them in. "Come on! He's in his room, but Dobby'll get him!"

"Draco or you?" Severus mumbled as he entered.

Narcissa's smile didn't falter, but she muttered so low that Kim couldn't hear, "Anything that ruins that fat pig's day, makes mine."

A few minutes later, Draco arrived with Dobby, a squeaky house elf with bandages around his fingers. Kim stared, causing Draco to turn pink. "Dobby," he instructed. "Go fix your hands. It's embarrassing."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the elf scurried off. "I have to go and brew a potion for Lupin. He has a fever."

Narcissa grinned, hoping Kim wouldn't be on her best behavior since Severus would be gone. She almost ruffled Draco's hair to tease him, but she stopped with her hand just over his head. "Is that why you put all that goop on? So I won't mess up your precious hair?"

"Mum!" Draco hissed when Kim snickered. "Stop embarrassing me!"

Narcissa giggled. "Fine, fine. Mummy won't embarrass you anymore!" She pinched his cheek for good measure, and Draco looked tempted to bite her hand as she drew away. Gently, she pushed him towards the steps. "Show Kim your room, sweetheart."

Almost to the door, Severus stopped in his tracks. "You are going to let them alone together, Narcissa?"

Narcissa blinked. "What?"

Kim wrinkled her nose and grabbed Draco's arm, practically dragging him up the steps. "Severus thinks we're going to have sex!"

"What?" Draco squeaked, instantly turning bright red.

Severus thought he _saw_ red because of the girl's disgusting exclamation. "KIMBERLY!"

She ran up the stairs laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>After an hour of playing chess with Draco in his room, Kim felt curiosity about Abraxas burning through her like a fever. Draco wasn't boring her exactly. He was just so embarrassed because of her joke that he wasn't talking much, and when he did, he turned pink and stumbled over his words.<p>

And so, Kim broke the ultimate rule. Well, according to Lavender it was the ultimate rule anyway. She had said once that girls should never, ever, ever let a boy know that they pooped. But she had to do it, for curiosity's sake at least.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kim announced unashamedly.

Draco froze in mid-chess move. He was just about to check her, but Mother said he should let her win anyway. "Oh-okay. It's right down the hall."

Kim stopped at the bathroom door when she realized he was going to wait for her. She tried to keep a straight face when she said, "I'm going to be a while."

Draco gaped and looked at her like she was a purple alien. She was going to… At another person's house?! Mother said to be polite but… He tried to keep his face blank. "Alright. I'll be in my room."

Kim stayed in the bathroom all of two seconds before she snuck out to snoop. She only had half an hour at most before Draco would awkwardly ask his mum to check on her. Feeling sneaky, Kim tiptoed around the Manor, searching for Abraxas as if he was a missing link. She stopped at a sitting room that looked like it belonged to a grandpa. It reeked of cigars, and there was a small bar filled with hard liquor and the tiny glasses to fill them in.

"Kimberly Potter!"

Hoping she just didn't get caught, Kim spun around to see Draco's house elf, staring at her with awe. It reminded her a little of when she was being sorted, and everyone was whispering and staring at her. "Sorry?"

"Sorry?" The house elf, Dobby, looked like he couldn't fathom why she would apologize even though she was snooping through his master's stuff. "No wizard has ever apologized to Dobby before!"

"Am I in trouble?" Kim asked awkwardly. Dobby looked about ready to cry. She wouldn't have snooped if she knew he was going to get _that_ upset.

"No. No. Dobby would never get Kimberly Potter in trouble!" The elf glanced at the door. "Kimberly Potter is a hero to all house elves!"

Kim bit her lip. This had to be the weirdest house elf she ever met. It almost sounded like he worshipped her or something. "Thanks, I guess."

Once again, Dobby glanced at the door, and his tennis ball green eyes bulged with fear. "Dobby has to warn Kimberly Potter about—"

"Kim, just Kim," Kim corrected. "And yeah, I know. Abraxas is a troll. That's why I want to meet him!"

Dobby shook his head so quickly that his ears slapped his face. "Dobby wants to warn you of a plot. A plot that could kill Kimberly Potter!"

"What?" Kim wasn't sure if she should believe him. The house elf looked pretty crazy. Still, there was a plot to kill her last year so she supposed there could be one this year to. "What plot?"

Dobby let out a strangled cry and started hitting himself, making Kim take a step back in horror. "Dobby-Dobby can't! Dobby mustn't speak ill of—" Suddenly, Dobby tensed and with a small pop, he was gone.

"What are you doing in here?" a hoarse voice growled. "Narcissa swore that you would be _contained_ this evening."

Kim spun around and saw a pudgy, older version of Mr. Malfoy. She grinned like Fred and George did whenever they teased Severus. "Are you the famous Abraxas?"

Surprisingly enough, for someone so old, Abraxas had about as much maturity as Dudley. "Are you the famous Kimberly?" he mocked, causing her smile to falter. "Your name has been slowly drilling a hole in my head all summer."

"Well, I am pretty amazing," Kim said casually.

"Apparently." Abraxas's bored tone told her that he thought just the opposite. Laughing to himself, he threw himself on the sofa and stared at her. "I thought you'd be prettier. I suppose Draco fancies scrawny little imps."

Gaping like a fish, Kim felt her face turn red to the roots of her hair. Maybe she was vain, but she absolutely hated being called ugly. And-and Draco didn't _fancy_ her! That was… Preposterous that's what that was! No matter how much Remus liked to tease her, there was no way that Draco liked her.

"You're exactly what I thought you would be," Kim grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "Except the way everyone describes you, I thought you would be just a little fatter."

Abraxas let out a bark-like laugh. "No wonder Narcissa likes you so much. You're just as annoying as she is! So you think you can weasel your way into this family like she did? Tainting our bloodline?"

Kim wrinkled her nose in disgust. He was so weird. "Draco's my friend." _And that's it! _she added in her head.

"Right." Abraxas snorted, not realizing how paranoid he was sounding. "Hopefully I'll be dead before you start popping out babies like the Weasleys."

Kim's eyes popped out of her head, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "Babies?" she squeaked. "Why—Draco and I aren't going to have babies!"

Abraxas smirked and looked at her like she was an idiot. "Why? Because he's your _friend?_ I can't imagine why he would want to be friends with someone like you."

Once his words sunk in, Kim cast her eyes to her feet to try to hide her humiliation. Draco was only her friend when his real friends weren't around. She didn't even fully understand what Abraxas meant by 'someone like you', but Draco obviously did. Did he even want to be her friend, or was she only here because Mrs. Malfoy felt bad for her?

"Kim?" Draco looked wary when she turned around, like he was afraid of getting in trouble. He wouldn't meet his grandfather's eye. "Did you get lost going back to my room?"

Abraxas snorted, but Kim ignored him and started leaving. "No. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I expected a dragon or something cool."

"Oh." Draco seemed ready to run out of there. Kim wondered what it was like to have a grandfather as they walked back to Draco's room. On the telly, they were always either super sweet and goofy or wise and always willing to give good advice. Abraxas wasn't much of a grandfather, based on television's standards anyway. She supposed he was trying to intimidating, but she's been stuck with Dudley too much to take him seriously. Draco sure did though.

"What were you doing?" he hissed as soon as he shut his door. "We were supposed to stay in my room!"

Kim shrugged. "Everyone tells me to stay away from Abraxas, but no one said why, so I don't know. I tried to think of all the reasons why, but he was just mean. I expected a villain or something cool but…" She sighed, a little embarrassed by the old man's insults. "I don't know. He wasn't as special as Severus made him out to be. He was a flabby ass like your mom made him out to be."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kim threw her hands in the air. "What do you mean what do I mean? She hates him! And he doesn't like her either!"

"No. They get along," Draco said slowly, trying not to say that the very idea was ridiculous. He had lived in the Manor all his life. Surely he would have noticed if his own mother and grandfather hated each other! They always got along. At least, in front of him they did.

Kim tried to keep all emotion off her face, even though she was torn between laughing and informing Draco that he had his head in the clouds. It was pretty clear that Mrs. Malfoy and Abraxas absolutely despised each other. "Fine. They don't hate each other. But why does he hate _me_?"

"I-uh, I don't know." Draco was tense, telling Kim that he knew but didn't want to tell her. He didn't make up a reason though. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she couldn't help but wonder if Abraxas didn't like her for the same reason that Draco never let his friends see him talk to her.

"Oh. I figured… Never mind." Suddenly, Kim wanted to go home with Remus and Severus. Abraxas's words still rung clear in her head, and she wasn't sure if she liked Draco anymore. The worst part was she didn't know what it was about her that was so horrible that Abraxas didn't like her and Draco was embarrassed of her.

* * *

><p>In the dining room, Kim brightened up a little. At least Mrs. Malfoy seemed to like her unconditionally. Draco's mum smiled warmly in greeting and sat across from Abraxas at the head of the table. Kim could tell that Abraxas hated that she sat there and wanted her to sit next to Lucius, who was sitting at his right side. Mrs. Malfoy was smug about it too, like she enjoyed her meal all the more because she pissed Abraxas off by simply sitting down.<p>

And so, Kim decided that she wanted to torture Abraxas too. He instantly caught on, and once again, strongly reminded her of Dudley by whining.

"Draco." The old man's voice sounded like he was trying not to explode from impatience. "Tell your _friend_ to stop staring at me."

Kim felt proud when she saw Mrs. Malfoy smother her giggle with her napkin. Trying not to smile, she continued to blankly stare at Abraxas, not seeing Draco squirm in his seat because he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Did you use your diary yet, Kimberly?" Lucius asked to try to get her to stop staring.

But Kim didn't take her eyes off Abraxas and slowly put her fork to her mouth. "Yeah. Is it magic? Because I'm not a fan of it."

"Did you here that Draco?" Abraxas smirked like he was having his own private joke. "She doesn't like magic."

"Now that's not true, Abraxas," Narcissa said sweetly before Kim could respond. "She just doesn't like certain _kinds_ of magic. What does it do, Luc?"

Like ping pong balls, Lucius's eyes darted back and forth between his father and his wife. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well…" Actually, he had no idea what the diary did, only that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Narcissa was going to slice him up like the ham that was in the middle of the table. "It…"

"It talks back to me." Kim still kept her eyes on Abraxas. Severus would've called her an obnoxious brat ten times by now. "Creepy, if you ask me."

"Really?" Narcissa's eyes briefly flickered to Lucius as she started cutting up her food. He knew her so well that he could tell from that slightest movement that she was suspicious. "I've never heard of a diary doing that. Where'd you get it, Luc?"

"Where'd I get it?" Lucius repeated, stalling for time. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Lucius almost frantically thought. If Narcissa didn't kill him, Severus obviously was going to. He wasn't sure who he should be more afraid of.

Luckily his father saved him. "What's it matter where he got it, Cissa?" The old man shoved an entire slice of ham in his mouth and swallowed after only a few bites. "At least he got her a gift. It's not like he had to."

Narcissa's eyes flashed, and Lucius thanked Merlin he wasn't Abraxas Malfoy. Only those dearest to her were allowed to call her Cissa. Wanting revenge, she turned to Draco, who was starting to see why Kim thought his mother and grandfather hated each other and was trying to shrink back in his seat. "Dragon? How'd you and Kim like to go to a Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"A Quidditch game?" Draco winced at how squeaky his voice sounded. Pansy had been begging him to go to a Quidditch game all summer, and Grandfather had just bought them tickets two days ago.

Still staring at Abraxas, Kim grinned evilly when she saw how furious the invite made him. Finally, she tore her eyes away from him to look at poor Draco, who was pretty much being used as a pawn to attack Abraxas. "I've never been to a Quidditch game before."

Thoroughly fed up, Abraxas pounded his fist on the table. "That is enough! Pansy was supposed to go with Draco tomorrow! A respectable young girl who should be sitting in this little halfblood's seat right now!"

Kim didn't even have time to wonder what a halfblood was because with a squeak, Dobby spilled whiskey all over Abraxas's lap. Silently, he had been refilling Abraxas's goblet all throughout dinner, and once he insulted Kim, Dobby accidently-on-purpose spilled the full goblet on his pants.

"Dobby is sorry, Master!" Dobby pleaded, knowing that he had gone too far. He got on his knees and knotting his hands together, shaking them as he begged. "Please Master!"

Sick of being constantly disrespected, Abraxas took it out on the only one he could and grabbed Dobby by his neck, lifting him in the air. He didn't even have to get out of his seat. "How dare you? You're an abomination to your own kind, just like this little—"

Kim heard the splash before she realized what she had done. She looked at her hand, which held the once full pitcher of pumpkin juice that she had dumped on Abraxas's head. Well, at least he let go of Dobby.

Lucius was the first to speak. Robotically, he rose from his seat. His eyes were focused on the black vase past her head. "I think it's time you left, Kimberly."

* * *

><p>"Never have I met such an ill-mannered child!" Narcissa exclaimed in the parlor at Spinner's End. Sitting on the brown sofa, Kim kept her eyes on her shoes. "It been years since I had seen Abraxas so upset."<p>

"Oh really?" Severus didn't sound nearly as angry as Kim thought he would be. Not saying a word, she peeked at him from under her bangs and saw that he was only annoyed. "So I take it she's banned from the Manor?"

Narcissa let out a small laugh. "That's what Abraxas says."

Severus rubbed his temples, mentally preparing for having to hear Lucius complain for Merlin knows how long. He shot Narcissa down before she could even ask. "No."

"Please, Severus!" Narcissa was practically begging. "Just one more dinner!"

"No." Severus didn't want to have to deal with any potential consequences. Like Abraxas having a heart attack and dropping dead.

Narcissa hung her head slightly in disappointment. "Fine."

Once Narcissa was gone, Severus glared at Kim. "How long did you last before you went against your promise and looked for him?"

Kim bit her lip. "Er… An hour?"

Severus sighed tiredly. "Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would. Go to your room, brat. I'm taking you to get school supplies tomorrow, and we're getting up early."

* * *

><p>Sirius was surprised that he was allowed to be taken to the interrogation room in the dead of the night. As he was being escorted, he gazed up at the full moon and couldn't help but wonder how Remus was doing. He had lost his entire pack in one day, all those years ago. Sirius hoped that Moony was going easy on Remus.<p>

Mad-Eye was waiting for him, and Sirius wondered if the bloke ever slept. He didn't look tired, only as crazy as ever. The magical eye stared at the auror guards until they scrambled away. He didn't speak until he was sure they were gone.

"I tried to get you out on bail." Mad-Eye let out a bark-like laugh. "Almost gave that blob of a Minister a heart attack right then and there. Said you were a deranged murderer and a threat to the public."

"Yeah, I figured." Sirius tried to ignore the hope that had risen in his chest at the word 'bail'. He would kill to spend this winter in a warm house.

Mad-Eye clapped him on the back of the shoulder and not to lightly either. "Don't look so glum, Black. If all goes smoothly, you'll have a trial before Christmas."

Sirius perked up, resembling a dog that had a bone on the tip of his nose. "Really?"

Mad-Eye grunted in affirmation. "As long as you keep out of trouble. Which I doubt you'll be able to do."

For the first time in a while, Sirius smiled charmingly. "Trouble? Me? Never!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I had a friend get mad when I joked that she took so long in the bathroom at school because she was pooping. She got all upset and yelled, "Girls don't poop! Only rainbows come out!" :P Please review!**


	6. The School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for not updating last week. I was struggling with Kim's reaction to Lockhart. I kind of wanted her to have a crush on him like all of the other girls, but Kim being Kim, she decided it was his fault that Remus didn't want to return to school, so there will be more on that next chapter.**

**Oh and sorry if Kim's little puberty conversation made anyone cringe. It was a reference to her trip to Diagon Alley with Remus (the chapter titled The Gryffindor), and I would imagine that it would be more mortifying to be her at the dinner table than it is to read it. ;)**

Chapter 6 The School

If Kim was affected by her night at the Malfoys, she didn't show it, which told Severus that she most certainly was. However, she still managed to chatter his ear off to no end.

"Did you know Ginny's going to Hogwarts this year?" Kim asked loudly over the constant hum of people in Diagon Alley.

"I didn't. When you told me two weeks ago. However, since this is the five hundred thousandth time you told me, yes. I did know." Severus narrowed his eyes when he saw her smirk. He wondered how many times she had told him before she started annoying him on purpose.

Wishing Remus was here to tease Severus with her, Kim scanned the crowd, wanting to see if anyone she knew was doing their shopping too. Neville was too scared of Severus to come with her, and Ron and Ginny had to wait until their father got his next paycheck before they could start their school shopping. She grinned. "Did I tell you that I'm going with Ginny to get her uniform next Friday?"

Severus bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling, _Yes, you did! An hour ago!_ But he wasn't going to play her games anymore. "Not that I recall."

Kim wrinkled her nose cutely, fully prepared to torture him with the detailed story of what Ginny was getting, even though it was exactly what every female student at Hogwarts was required to wear. But then, she spotted Draco with his father. He clearly saw her waving obnoxiously as if he was a faraway Muggle airplane because his eyes widened, and he turned pink. However, for some reason, he didn't even awkwardly wave back. He just ducked his head and practically ran in the opposite direction.

Why would he…? Despite spending all morning trying not to think about it, Kim couldn't help but remember what Abraxas had called her last night. No one else was surprised by his words. Staring at the path Draco took to escape, she couldn't help but practically blurt out, "Severus? What's a halfblood?"

"I told you to stay away from Abraxas for a reason," Severus responded bluntly, doing his best to continue walking as if he wasn't furious. Couldn't that old sack of liquor and elven made cigars at least try to restrain himself in front of a child?

"He called me that at dinner," Kim said in a clipped down as they neared the potions shop. It wasn't her fault that Abraxas called her names! Well… she did push his buttons all throughout dinner, but that was beside the point! Severus was supposed to be on her side.

Starting to get annoyed with all things Malfoy, Severus pulled Kim into an alleyway right next to the shop. He kept his hands on her shoulders and made sure to look her in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with being a halfblood, even though Abraxas made it out to be so."

"So…. I am one?" Kim tried not to squirm under Severus's stare. He obviously was not happy to have this conversation, but that didn't mean he had to be weird about it!

"Yes," Severus said slowly, almost reluctantly. "The Malfoys are what one would call purebloods—"

"Like dogs," Kim interrupted, feeling her lips twitch with effort not to smile.

Finally, Severus took his hands off her shoulders and stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's pure_bred_. But yes, in a way, like dogs. Except instead of breeds, they are talking about magical blood. You wouldn't find a Muggle or someone with Muggle blood on their family tree… And can you take something seriously for once Kimberly?"

Kim ignored him. "So no Aunt Petunias on their tree. Sounds good to me."

Severus raised his eyebrows. Albus would have a coronary if he heard her talking like that, even if there was a little faulty logic to it. "And no Kimberlies. And I know you understand that not all Muggles are awful like your relatives. Your mother's parents were Muggles, so your mother is called a Muggleborn."

Kim frowned. "So… Abraxas wouldn't like my mum?"

"For more reasons than that." Severus was glad that she didn't say, "So Draco wouldn't like my mum." However, with the way the boy was behaving today, it was only matter of time before she thought so. Severus wasn't sure how he felt about that. "But that is the main reason why Abraxas doesn't like you, at least at first. Your father was a pureblood, and your mother was a Muggleborn. That makes you a halfblood."

Kim had to bite her tongue to keep from asking a million questions at once since she knew Severus wouldn't like any of them. Is that why Draco didn't want his friends to see her with him? Is that why Lucius is often irritated with her? If so, why did Narcissa like her? Was Severus a halfblood like her, since he lived in a Muggle house? Or was he a Muggleborn like her mum?

Finally, Kim sighed and decided this conversation was over. "Severus?" He grunted in response as he started walking to the shop. "We really should get ice cream after this."

Severus felt his eye twitch at her tone as he stopped in his tracks. The bossy little brat wasn't asking him. She was telling him. He shouldn't have expected much more from James Potter's spawn. "No. You need to eat a proper lunch. I am not Lupin, who pumps you full of sweets after a single bite of real food."

Closing her eyes, Kim cast her face towards the sky and yanked her hair in annoyance. Severus was such a party pooper sometimes. "Fine. Even though ice cream is real food. It has milk in it!"

"That's debatable." Before she could argue further, Severus swept into the shop, mortifying her by berating the shopkeeper for the quality of his ingredients. Severus almost smiled when he saw her hiding on the other side of the shop, pretending not to know him. That'll teach her to be so demanding.

* * *

><p>"Don't talk to me!" Kim yelled when she came through the floo the next week and darted straight to her room. She was red in the face as she refused to look at Remus, who was reading in the parlor. Severus was tempted to leave his room to see what all the fuss was about, but he figured it was typical adolescent drama, and only a fool like Lupin would question her about it.<p>

Then Severus heard the murmurings of Molly Weasley, so he knew he was correct. He heard Lupin laugh nervously and almost groaned. Whatever it was, he was sure he didn't want to hear about it.

And so, Severus dreaded dinner. At the table, Kimberly's eyes were narrowed like slits, daring anyone to say anything. Well, Lupin wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

The wolf cleared his throat as if he had just sat at a table full of Death Eaters showing off their Dark Marks. He was redder than beet juice spilled on a pure white carpet. "You are going to wear them… right?"

Severus was tempted to laugh when Kimberly's eyes bugged out of her head but instead started eating quickly, hoping that he could finish before he was forced to hear any more sordid details. She threw her napkin over her plate in disgust and grumbled, "I hate Madam Malkin."

"I-I understand." Lupin rubbed the back of his head, biting back that nervous laugh. "But… Well, as you get older… Soon it's going to get cold."

Suddenly realizing what was going on, Severus started choking on his pork chop. He managed to yell in between coughs, "Lupin! For—ack!—for Merlin's sake! What is the fuck wrong with you?"

"I agree!" Kim squeaked, pushing back her plate. Mrs. Weasley was such a gossip! And why did Remus think they had to talk about _everything?_

Once he finally stopped choking, Severus glared at Remus, who was opening and closing his mouth several times to try to figure out what to say next. "Change the subject Lupin before I slit your throat with the steak knife."

Remus looked at his plate as if ashamed of himself. "Molly told me to talk to you about it. She was afraid that you weren't… And she had a friend once who taped them—"

"What are you teaching this year?" Kim asked desperately. Why on earth would she tape her breasts? At first, she thought she was going to have to endure Ginny being embarrassed for having to get second hand robes from Madam Malkin, who kept orders that were never picked up, but then that evil woman said in front of everyone that she needed to start wearing a training bra and then started measuring her like it was the most normal thing in the world! How could Mrs. Weasley tell Remus that?! It was bad enough that Ginny was giggling all throughout lunch, and Ron kept asking why!

"Actually…" Remus squirmed slightly in his seat. They just jumped from one awkward topic to another. "I won't be teaching this year."

Kim stared as if he just declared that he was moving America to follow his dream of becoming a professional bull rider. She opened her mouth slightly in disbelief and looked a little revolted. "Why?"

"Because…" Severus started cutting up his food again, already having repressed the previous conversation. "Because he is afraid of other people finding out about his condition."

"Severus," Remus whispered, sounding too weary to even adopt a warning tone.

Kim pounded her fist on the table and then told Remus what she told Neville whenever someone dared to pick on him. "Whoever is mean to you has to answer to me!"

"A fearsome threat indeed," Severus drawled, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. In response, Kim pegged a piece broccoli at him but shrunk under his furious gaze.

Remus spoke up but only keep the peace. "I am perfectly happy to substitute whenever a teacher is sick… but I'm afraid someone like me cannot afford to keep a job for more than a few months."

"It's not fair," Kim grumbled, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to yell at him to go get his job back, but she didn't want hurt his feelings. Without Remus, Hogwarts was...well it simply wasn't complete!

Remus smiled sadly. "No… No, it isn't. But not to worry. We'll see each other again during Quidditch games and Christmas."

"And whenever she gets into trouble." Severus stared at Kim, daring her to say otherwise. She didn't bother denying it though, already missing Remus before school even started.

* * *

><p>While Ron and Neville were changing their robes, Kim gave Hermione, Ginny, and some girl named Luna the slip. Since Draco's dad wasn't around, Kim wanted to know if he was going to start off the school year like the last by being a nasty git. She gritted her teeth when spotted him with Pansy, his bodyguards, and a few other Slytherins. Here goes nothing.<p>

Kim ripped open the door without thinking. Later, she thought it would've been better if she tried to catch his eye through the small window. The thought only made her angrier. Why should she cater to Draco's embarrassment of her?

Pansy cackled at the sight of her. "What's the matter, Potty? Get lost?" Daphne Greengrass rolled her eyes and started filing her nails. Pansy acted like she didn't notice. "Because you certainly don't belong here."

Kim put her hands on her hips and stared at Draco, wanting him to object. Her shoulders slumped when she realized that he wasn't planning on defending her. "I do because Draco's my friend too."

Draco thinned his lips. He wanted to agree, but he remembered what his grandfather said the night after Kim was over for dinner.

_"Did you have fun with Pansy?" Grandfather had asked as he gazed into the fire and sipped his brandy._

_ Draco bobbed his head up and down so fast that for a second, his vision was a little blurry. "Y-yes," he lied. During the entire game, he was so uncomfortable! Whenever a player almost fell off his broom, Pansy would gasp dramatically and grab his arm, clinging on for dear life. He nearly ran to his mother when she showed up at Parkinson Manor to pick him up after dinner. "The pudding was good."_

_ Abraxas laughed so hard that he started hacking uncontrollably. Draco wondered if that was a good enough excuse for leaving his grandfather for the night. Unfortunately, Abraxas stopped coughing before he could decide. "Excellent. Pansy is a wonderful girl, don't you think?"_

_ Draco bit his tongue to keep from saying, _She's okay. _"Yes. Her mother wants us to spend Christmas hols at their manor in France."_

_ "Hmm… It has been a while since I tasted French wine," Abraxas said thoughtfully. Draco gulped, hoping the conversation would not take the turn he thought it was going to take. Sadly enough, he managed to jinx himself. "Let me tell you something, Draco. Pansy is like a fine French wine while Kimberly is like a cheap beer that is only fit for a Weasley."_

_ Draco shuddered in revulsion. Why did everyone think he suddenly wanted to start dating? And since they thought so, Draco was starting to feel like some cheap piece of meat. His father only wanted him to talk to girls in Slytherin. His mother advised him on how to behave around Kim. He wasn't entirely sure what his grandfather was trying to say, but it was clear that he wanted him to start dating Pansy. Maybe he just wanted to have friends, and that was all! "I-I don't understand."_

_ "Of course you don't," Abraxas grumbled, setting down his glass. "Your mother made sure of that, these past few months."_

_ "Mum?" Draco squeaked. He didn't want his grandfather to say anything horrible about his mother, but he knew it wasn't his place to speak rudely to Abraxas._

_ Abraxas sneered as if Draco had just spat the fullest of curse words. "Yes. Your mother. Did she ever tell you, Draco, about her sister Andromeda?"_

_ Draco shook his head. "Dad told me she ran away on her wedding day."_

_ "She did." Abraxas rubbed at his chin. The memory still sickened him. Druella wouldn't stop wailing. It gave him a headache just thinking about it. "Because she claimed to love another. A filthy mudblood. And do you know what happened to her?"_

_ Draco shook his head, dreading the answer. It was pretty obvious that it was nothing good. Why else would his grandfather tell him?_

_ "Exactly!" Abraxas spat. "Your Grandmother Druella won't even speak the bitch's name. No one in the family speaks to her, not even your mother would stoop to such a level. And you know what? That's exactly what'll happen to you if you keep talking to that halfblood. You'll be living in squalor like the Weasleys and won't even get so much as a birthday card from us. Your father would sooner spit on you."_

_ Draco paled. Father was already sore with him from when he found out that that mudblood Granger did better than him on their finals. "But—"_

_ Abraxas snorted and shook his head, disgusted that Draco wasn't willing to properly listen to what he was staying. "No buts, no second chances. So when you get back to school, perhaps you should spend more time with the right sort. Spend some more time studying and stay away from Kimberly or you'll end up like Andromeda, got it?"_

_ Draco shivered, but he nodded. "Yes, sir."_

Kim was waiting for his answer when Draco snapped back into reality. Draco saw Blaise watching him coolly out of the corner of his eye, like he was more curious than anything else. That was just like Blaise. He didn't care about anything. His mother's reputation was soiled, so he was free to do as he pleased. Draco thought the other boy couldn't be more lucky.

Not looking Kim in the eye, Draco mumbled, "You're not my friend. Never were."

As Kim's eyes widened, the windows in their compartment cracked. Her face scrunched up as if she was going to cry, or worse, start screaming at him. However, she only rubbed at her temples and left without a word.

As Pansy started shrieking with laughter, Draco saw that Blaise looked almost disappointed. Well what was he supposed to do? He couldn't live life without his family like Aunt Andromeda.

* * *

><p>Because he stole Remus's job, Kim hated Professor Lockhart from the start. All the other girls <em>loved <em>him. Kim supposed he was very pretty, but only a dirty home wrecker with a heart made of gooey tar could steal Remus's job while smiling like that.

Hermione was rather smitten with him, and Kim liked to think that maybe she would be too. If only Lockhart didn't have the nerve to steal Remus's job and act like he himself deserved the position. Kim didn't care how many vampires he claimed to fight. No one could be as good a teacher as Remus.

Perhaps Lockhart sensed her extreme disapproval because he pulled her aside at the end of class. He tried his best to look stern, even though Kim could tell that he was delighted by the fact that all of the other girls were super envious as they reluctantly exited the classroom. Lockhart put his hands on her tiny shoulders. "Kimberly."

"Miss Potter," Kim corrected, taking a step back and narrowing her eyes to the point where she could barely see.

Lockhart cleared his throat nervously at her obvious dislike of him. "Ahem. Well, ah… I would like to talk to you about question number three on the quiz. It was _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_ Do you remember what you put? It was the only question you answered."

"No," Kim said stubbornly, even though she did. She didn't think he was going to read it until he was alone in his office! She tried to stare at him blankly even though a blush was creeping up her cheeks.

Lockhart pulled at his collar uncomfortably. This really seemed to bother him… She was a twelve year old girl! Why should he care what she thought? "Well, you said my greatest achievement was and I quote, 'Stealing Remus Lupin's job like a no good rotten thief and being about half as nice to the class as he was.'"

"Oh." Now that Kim thought about it, she had wished she thought of something a bit cleverer. She had half an hour and that was the best she could come up with! "Well…"

"Surely you read my books," Lockhart insisted, starting to look a little sad by her rejection. "Did you have enough time to read them? Or did those Muggles take you to the bookstore last minute?"

Kim was a little surprised herself when she felt a tiny bit sorry. This was the villain who stole Remus's job for Merlin's sake! She sighed, deciding to be nice. But only this once! "I liked when you set those pixies loose."

Instantly, Lockhart perked up. "Really? I was worried that I scared everyone off."

"Yeah." Kim forced out a smile. "It was a fun way to start off the year."

"Excellent!" Lockhart clapped the back of her shoulder, totally forgetting about what she wrote on her quiz. Kim kept the fake smile plastered on her face as she slowly backed away. This was definitely the last time she was going to be nice to this guy.

* * *

><p>When Kim first noticed that someone was taking pictures of her, she liked to think it was because she was so pretty. But by the second day of school, Ron laughed at her when she voiced this opinion to him and Hermione, so she set off to find out the reason for herself. At least he didn't call her an imp like everyone else seemed to like to call her when they thought she was being outrageous.<p>

The next time she saw the flash that had been following her around for the past few days, Kim spun around quickly to find the source. Unfortunately, that meant she was temporarily blinded. Blinking furiously and trying to ignore Ron's sniggers, she called out, "Who's there?"

Kim saw the camera at first. Then, slowly the mousy-haired boy lowered it to reveal a bright red face. As if he were afraid that Kim would verbally attack him, he took a hesitant step forward.

"Hell-hello," he breathed out. "My name's Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too, and I was wondering… if I could have a picture?"

"A picture?" Kim repeated, a little baffled. From the looks of things, Colin had a lot of pictures already. Ron laughed loudly, but Kim ignored him. "Why would you want a picture?"

Before Kim knew it, Colin started babbling a mile a minute about moving pictures, her scar, his milkman father, and how famous she was. Kim grinned, and Ron must've sensed that her head was inflating with each word because he groaned when Colin asked, "Do you think your friend could take the picture? And then… maybe you could sign it?"

* * *

><p>Honestly, Draco was hopping that Kim would yell at him, eventually apologize, and go back to talking to him in private like they usually did. He expected her to be sad and even angry for a couple of days. He never expected her to be taking pictures with a boy who was shorter than her.<p>

Draco stopped in his tracks when Weasley rolled his eyes and ditched them. Vince and Gregg nearly tripped over themselves. Could she be anymore full of herself? Draco growled in frustration when he saw them lean together to take more pictures after Weasley practically ran away. How dare she take pictures with that little mudblood as if they were best friends?! Draco stomped over to them when Kim started making a fish face in the camera.

"So you dumped Longbottom for him?" Draco sneered when the boy squeaked and nearly dropped his camera. He was tempted to tell Vince to grab it and smash it to bits. "I didn't think it was possible Potter, but you managed to _downgrade._"

Kim straightened up and put her hands on her hips. She couldn't let him know that he hurt her feelings! Then-then he would win. "Actually, considering the friend I just lost, I think I _upgraded._"

"She's not friends with Longbottom anymore?" Gregg asked dumbly.

Draco took a minute to glare at him before turning back to Kim. "So what? You're a Muggle-loving fool like Dumbledore now?"

Since Colin was starting to get scared, Kim decided the best course of action was to pretend that Draco didn't exist. "So which one do you want me to sign?"

"Sign?" Draco practically yelled, turning a few heads. "You're signing photographs now?"

Kim stuck her nose in the air. "I don't see how that's any of your business. It's not like you're my _friend._"

Draco felt his face heat up with anger and maybe the tiniest tinge of sadness. "Here that everyone?" he yelled. "Potter's giving out signed photos!"

Even though Kim swore she would never do it again, she wanted nothing more than to hit Draco in the face. Not knowing what to say, Kim thinned her lips and stared at him. Technically, he was right, but she was only giving them to Colin! The other kids whispered and pointed because she was famous. Colin was nice to her, and Kim didn't think he would ever point.

"You're jealous," Colin said coolly. He was a lot less scared than he was a few minutes ago. Kim guessed it was when he realized she wasn't going to agree with Draco and make fun of him... Kim cringed at her own thoughts. She _was_ getting rather full of herself, wasn't she?

_Jealous?!_ Draco repeated in his head. It was too outrageous to even say out loud. What on earth would he be jealous about? Not wanting to think too deeply about it, he turned to Gregg. "Think you can destroy the camera in one go?"

Kim shrieked and jumped on Vince, thinking that he was Gregg, Draco supposed. Vince blinked as if a fly landed on his forehead, and he didn't know what to do with it. Still shrieking, Kim was shoving all her weight against him to try to knock him down, but it was no use, especially since he wasn't Gregg. When she heard the smash after Gregg managed to rip the camera out of Colin's hands, she froze.

It was in pieces all over the place, and Colin looked close to tears. Slowly, Kim climbed off Vince. She glared at Draco, wanting to scream that it was barely Colin's first week of school and that he always wanted to ruin her fun when he wasn't a part of it. Instead, she looked him dead in the eye and said, "I hate you."

* * *

><p>Kim waited until she got to her dorm to get angry. She kicked her drawer and wished she had something to break. Growling with fury, Kim threw her trunk on her bed, looking for the presents from Draco and his dad. If they thought she was so beneath them, why did they even bother on her birthday?<p>

She had just thrown it open when Ginny and Hermione arrived. Ginny did her best to ignore the floating objects all over the dormitory while Hermione fearfully hung in the background. "McGonagall fixed Colin's camera."

"And she gave Malfoy two weeks' worth detentions!" Hermione added quickly, hoping that would make her feel better. Okay, maybe it did but only a little! It was a far cry from the apology and renewal of friendship she actually wanted. Kim didn't want to go to dinner and see his pointy face.

"I'm sure he feels no remorse," Kim groused, gripping the edges of her trunk. "I'll catch up to you guys later. I need to be alone for a while."

After they reluctantly slunk away, Kim riffled through her trunk, trying to find the gifts that Draco and Lucius bought her. She found the diary first and was determined to destroy it. It was Lucius and his father's fault that Draco was so mean to her, Kim thought as she furiously ripped the pages out of the diary. Once all the pages were successfully torn out, Kim started throwing her spare outfits out of the trunk in search of the headband that Draco got her.

She tensed when she heard a ruffling sound. It was similar to the sound that Hermione made with her notes when she was freaking out and going through them after forgetting some tiny detail that they weren't going to be tested on anyway. Kim looked around, thinking someone else was in the room, but no one was there. Feeling her heart flutter nervously, Kim looked down at the diary.

It was perfectly intact! How…? With shaking fingers, Kim opened the diary.

_What's the matter?_ it asked. Was she imagining that the words actually sounded concerned?

Of course it couldn't be. Maybe Lucius could see what she wrote, and he was trying to make sure that she wasn't hanging around Draco too much. Kim thinned her lips. Well she was going to tell him exactly what she thought of his son. She grabbed a quill and wrote hurriedly on the paper, hoping to put Lucius in a foul mood.

_Draco is a foul troll with the __worst__ sort of manners. No wonder his only close friends are hairless gorillas. He is too savage to be able to get along with anyone else._ Kim smirked. That'll teach Lucius to try and spy on her.

_Who's Draco?_

Kim frowned. Okay… So it wasn't Draco's father. She started to draw her quill away from the paper, but for some reason, she felt the need to explain. She supposed she just needed to vent.

_Draco is—no—__was__ my friend…_

* * *

><p>Kim gasped when her eyes snapped open. She was sitting up in her bed with the curtains drawn up. Her clothes from yesterday were still on, and she was sitting with her legs crossed. The diary was in her lap. Was…was she writing until she fell asleep with it?<p>

Before she could really think about it, Hermione pulled open her curtain. "Kim!" she said loudly, like she usually had to. "Breakfast is in…" She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you're nearly ready. I'll meet you downstairs then."

Kim felt her eyes widen until they burned as she watched Hermione go. Gasping, she looked down at the diary. "What?"

Shocked, she flipped over page after page after page. The quill was still in her hand was about to drip ink, meaning she just dipped it in the bottle. She had written in the diary all night and not only did she not remember it… All of the pages were blank!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Anyone pissed at Draco? Please review!**


	7. The Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you** **Kaylee13133, Child of Dreams, and Lizzie Salvatore for reviewing! And Kaylee13133, I'll "fix that" next chapter. :) But only a little!**

Chapter 7 The Wall

Kim found herself writing in the diary constantly, and despite the fact that she couldn't remember what she wasted so many hours writing, something was stopping her from telling Severus or Remus or even Hermione or Ginny about it. It was like a secret but not her own. The big question was, what was she keeping it for?

She tried to smile and pretend that everything was alright. With Colin, it was the easiest because he asked simple questions that she didn't have to think too deeply about. Hermione was only concerned about her school work, and Ron just wanted to have fun in the moment. To her surprise, Neville was the first to notice.

"You've been odd lately," he whispered. They were in Herbology, lining pots for their Mandrakes with fertilizer. "Distant. Not quiet, just… distant."

Kim froze and then rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping much lately. Sometimes, she only slept two hours a night. Everyone thought she was turning in early. "I… I don't…"

"You don't have to tell me." Neville's voice was a little muffled from the earmuffs. Softer, Kim thought. "But if you want to… Well, I won't laugh or tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"Well…" Kim bit her lip and blamed her watering eyes on lack of sleep. "There's this thing and…"

Neville had no idea if he should push her to continue, and he didn't get the chance because Malfoy walked by, pretending to trip, and dumped his baby Mandrake on her head. Shrieking in a high pitch that reviled the Mandrake, Kim started flailing as the Mandrake squirmed for a second on her head and then fell to her feet. She stumbled backwards for fear of stepping on the poor thing and fell flat on her bottom.

Quickly, Neville scooped the Mandrake up before Kim could kick it since she was still having a fit. "What was that for?" he yelled over Kim's screams. "You could've killed it."

Malfoy's mouth twitched with effort not to smile, but Neville could see the hatred in the other boy's stormy grey eyes, hatred that was directed at him. "Here that Potter? Your boyfriend cares more about these ugly little spuds than you."

Kim jumped up and scrubbed at her eyes, so he wouldn't see her tears. Her scalp was caked in dirt that reeked of fertilizer. He could tell from her voice that she was trying not to cry. "St-stop."

"Why?" Draco taunted, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his chest. Pansy was practically crying with suppressed laughter. "You know, I can see why he likes it so much. The babies you two will have will be much uglier."

"I said stop!" she roared, and for a minute, Draco thought she didn't sound like herself. She sounded almost… inhuman. But he didn't have much time to contemplate it because in a split second, he was flung into the Greenhouse Three's wall. The glass behind him cracked but didn't break.

Kim blinked in surprise as Professor Sprout bustled over. What had she just done?

"Quiet Miss Parkinson," Professor Sprout barked before turning to Kim. Pansy was screeching as if Draco wouldn't survive such a terrible ordeal. "Miss Potter! I turn around try to help another student and-and… Dueling is against the rules!"

"But…" Kim didn't know what to argue back. She was too stunned to think clearly. Her head didn't hurt like it usually did with accidental magic, and for some reason, right before she sent Draco flying, she blacked out.

"No buts!" Professor Sprout snapped as Draco slowly stood up, a little dazed. "Miss Parkinson, escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Miss Potter, to Professor Dumbledore's office. If I find out you didn't go, I'll make sure your punishment is doubled."

Black, cold anger froze under Kim's skin. It wasn't fair! She glared at her as she stomped off, not hearing Neville whisper, "I'll tell her what happened. Don't worry."

Kim wasn't worried. She was furious. To illustrate how much so, she slammed the greenhouse door in Draco's and Pansy's face and took the long way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Sure, it looked bad since Kim only had dirt in her hair, and Draco was literally thrown across the room. But she didn't have her wand out, _and_ Draco was a troll. Professor Sprout should have at least _asked _her what happened. She had never caused a problem in her class before. It was one of her few favorites.

_People always believe him over you, _a wispy, cold voice hissed in her ear.

Kim stopped in her tracks and looked around. No one was in sight. "Who's there?"

The voice ignored her question. _But you're right. They __**should**__ believe you. And he should be kind to you. Why should you suffer because of something completely out of your control?_

Kim gulped and started walking. For some reason, the voice reminded her of the diary. And for that same reason, she went on talking to it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _I didn't do anything wrong._

_No… You didn't, _the voice agreed. _And yet you are going to be punished for it. How is that fair? People always think of you as the problem child, in capable of the simplest social tasks. They will always blame you, saying that it's your anger getting the best of you._

Finding herself agreeing with everything the voice was saying, Kim growled to herself as she took a detour to the bathroom. _I'm not as bad as they think I am!_

_ Of course not._ The voice somehow managed to be both cold and soothing at the same time, which Kim found rather terrifying. She locked herself in a stall and sat on one of the toilets. Gripping on the toilet seat, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to panic. This was not normal! She didn't know what to do! Whenever she felt like she needed help she—

* * *

><p>Severus was tempted to firecall Lupin as he waited for Kimberly in Professor Dumbledore's office. It had been nearly three hours damn it! Obviously the girl was angry with Sprout, but that didn't mean she had to spend so much time hiding.<p>

The Herbology professor believed Longbottom once she saw the state of Draco's infant Mandrake but said she panicked when she saw one of her students being flung across the greenhouse. Severus didn't think much of it. That is, until the brat missed his class. And lunch. And the class after that.

"There's no need to worry, Severus," Albus said, infuriatingly cheerful. "We all get upset over such misunderstands. Especially as children."

"She has a disorder, Albus." Severus chose to ignore his first statement. There was no way he could deny it without the old man laughing like he knew better. "And I'm sure you recall last Halloween. I don't want to deal with Lupin if there is a repeat."

Albus chuckled like all was right with the world. "So I take it young Draco's in trouble?"

Severus snorted. "Like I could punish him without Slytherin saying that I favor the girl. I told Narcissa what happened. She's coming over at dinner to fuss over him because of his _injury_. Right now, she's buying bright red lipstick so she can properly kiss his cheek."

"Ah young love." Albus sighed happily. "I was actually hoping for her and Mr. Weasley, but I can tell by the way that he looks at her sometimes, like he's annoyed beyond belief, that he thinks of her as much of a sister as he does Ginevra."

"They're twelve!" Severus spat, although he was secretly elated and hoped Ronald's feelings would remain permanent. She had too many friends of the opposite sex! He was sure Longbottom was going to be a problem by the end of next school year, and she had a first year following her around like a lost puppy. She seemed to attract everyone who was unsuitable.

Before Albus could answer, Kimberly stormed in, and Severus found himself taken aback. She didn't… Something about the look in her eyes made her not look herself. He knew that look, but since it was on her face, he couldn't connect it with who it really belonged to. Clearly Albus knew, however, because his jovial demeanor quickly darkened.

"It wasn't my fault!" she snarled indignantly, again, not like herself. Her tone of voice wasn't quite hers.

Severus took a step towards her, raising his eyebrows when she didn't unconsciously take a step back. Her magic wasn't acting up either, even though she was clearly in distress. "We know. And have known for over an hour and a half. Care to explain where you were Kimberly?"

Kim straightened up and suddenly, looked herself again. Her head moved from side to side, reminding Severus when they apparated, and she was surprised to be somewhere totally different. "What?"

"Where were you?" Severus repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. After waiting so long, his patience was wearing thin. She was probably acting so nastily because she thought no one was going to believe her.

Frowning, Kim strained her memory. It was rather fuzzy, but she knew where she was. "Alright fine. I went to the bathroom on the way. Sorry."

"For three hours." Severus looked to Albus for help, but the headmaster was in his own little world. The old man was grim, and Severus was quickly getting frustrated with him. The fact that he was still resentful because of Albus's actions last school year didn't help matters either.

Kim scrunched up her face as if she thought he was an idiot. "I was half an hour tops."

Severus was about to accuse her of lying, but Albus beat him to it. With his elbows propped up on his desk, he folded his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. He leaned forward to get a closer look at Kimberly's reaction. "Is there something you want to tell me, Kimberly?"

All color drained from the girl's face, causing a million possibilities to flood into Severus's head. She shook her head, too quickly for Severus to even consider believing her. "N-no."

"Because," Albus went on as if he didn't notice her clear dishonestly. "Sometimes we get tangled into webs that we can't get out of ourselves."

"It's just…" Kim wanted to say something, but it was like her mouth couldn't form the words. She fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag, which contained the diary. Where she went, it went. She even showered with it. The diary was never far from her thoughts, and it was almost like… she couldn't live without it. Surely Dumbledore would take it from her. "It's nothing."

Albus stared at her for what seemed like forever. He only sent her away when she started to squirm. "Very well, Miss Potter. You may go. But if nothing were ever to become… _something_, I will always be around to help."

The moment Kim scrambled away, Severus was ready to explode with what he thought the problem was. "She's writing to Black again."

"No. I don't think that's it," Albus said quietly. For a moment, Kimberly was strongly reminding him of a young Tom being sent home for the summer holidays. When she entered his office, the resentment was practically radiating off her. It was like she felt everyone was against her and that she thought no one was going to believe her.

Severus threw his hands up in the air. "She has hours unaccounted for. All of the sudden Black has earned himself a hearing to try to get a trial because he has some character witness lined up! She was probably acting so nasty because he's brainwashing her against us! Tell me Albus, what else could it be?"

"I don't know," Albus admitted. He wished it was as simple as Severus's explanation. He would have to tell Minerva to keep a close eye on the girl. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait. Either she would tell them what was going on, or a clue to what was troubling her would arise. Without meeting Severus's eyes, Albus rose to store the memory in his Pensieve. Hopefully Kimberly would tell someone before something terrible happened.

* * *

><p>After that, Kim found that Severus almost always had his eyes on her. Part of her wished he would figure it out, demand to know why she had such dark circles under her eyes and why she never interrupted in class anymore. The other part of her, the part which was starting to overshadow her, was the part that was loyal to the diary.<p>

She tried to do better when Wood pulled her aside and said she was failing most of her classes. All of her grades except her Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration had long gone down the toilet. To everyone else, it looked like she was only caring about the classes she liked, but actually, they were the only classes that the diary realized would make people worry. Neville was already suspicious, and they stuck together like glue in Herbology and Potions. Severus was watching her like a hawk, and Minerva was her House Head, so if her Transfiguration grades started to slip, she had the means to look into what was going on. Since Quidditch season had barely started, the diary didn't know much about Oliver Wood.

"Potter!" Wood squawked before she could sneak up to the dormitory early to be alone with the diary. "I need a word."

"But…" He started dragging her to an alcove before she could come up with an excuse.

It was no surprise that Wood was offended, as if she was failing to sabotage the team. He acted like everyone lived and breathed Quidditch like he did. "You're failing Charms, Defense, History of Magic, and Astronomy, Potter. If you don't fix it by the end of term, you're off the team."

"Oh." Kim tried to care, but honestly, she was too exhausted. She didn't know how long she could go on like this. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Fix it," Wood demanded. Then, he softened, thinking that he hurt her feelings, even though she hardly even reacted. "You're one of the best Seekers out there, Potter. The team will be more than willing to—"

"I don't need help!" Anger that wasn't her own welled up within her. It felt, Kim thought, too big to be hers. She stomped off before Wood could reply.

* * *

><p>To Kim's utter disbelief, she was allowed to go to the first Gryffindor Quidditch practice. She had until the end of term, Wood had said, so she supposed that meant she could play the first game. Unfortunately, Remus couldn't go because he had gotten a new job as a janitor, and he needed to spend the day getting to know the building. It was a night job, he told her. Therefore, it wouldn't last long.<p>

Kim was explaining Quidditch to Colin on the way, ignoring Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were trailing behind them. Colin was easy. He asked light questions, and since he didn't know her as well as the others, he didn't feel comfortable prying.

"I like the feeling of the wind when you fly really fast," Kim prattled on. "When you're flying so fast, you can't hear anything."

"How long is the practice going to be?" Hermione huffed as she tried to keep up with Kim's hurried pace. "We have a Charms test tomorrow. And you promised to let me help you study."

Kim smiled, but her face quickly fell when she saw Hermione noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You'll have to ask Wood."

As Wood droned on and on about this year's season, Kim found that she couldn't sit still. She kept fidgeting, pretending to scratch her arm when Wood would pause in his speech to try to figure out what she was doing. In reality, she was trying to reach for the enchanted diary that was snuggled in her pocket. If she could just write one sentence…

By the time Kim started paying attention again, she was on the field, and Wood was having a fit because the Slytherin team was there when he booked the field. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were running across the field with Colin.

Flint, the Slytherin captain, simply smirked. "We've got special permission." He waved a note in Wood's face. "To train our new Seeker."

"Seeker?" Wood inspected every member of the team, wanting to see the new Seeker and start strategizing. "Who?"

Draco stepped forward, smug, and for a split second, Kim felt like her old self. She held her head up high and said haughtily, "I'm kicking your ass during the game."

"Really?" Draco smiled, relief evident on his face. He thrust out his broom, showing off. "Because I—and the whole team—have new brooms."

"_Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones,_" Wood gasped out, about ready to faint. Kim tilted her head to the side. It was just one level above her broom. It couldn't be that much better, could it?

Flint grinned, showing off teeth that made Kim think of small bricks being crammed together. "A present from Draco's father. A lot better than…" He glanced at the Gryffindor team's brooms. "Than dusty old Cleansweep Fives."

"It's a miracle that they were able to afford those," Draco drawled. He sneered at Ron, since Fred and George were much bigger than him. "Were the presses alerted when your family bought them? I'm sure the _Prophet _was desperate for an interview."

As expected, Ron made to charge at Draco, but Hermione held him back. "He's not worth it. I'm mean look at him. He had to have his father buy him a spot on the team. Clearly, he doesn't have the talent."

"Were you given permission to speak?" Draco wrinkled his nose as if he were getting ready to spit in her face. "Mudblood?"

Draco figured that Gryffindor would be outraged, but before Weasley hexed him to vomit slugs, the strangest thing happened. No one else on his team noticed because they were laughing too hard. It was Kim…. At least, he thought it was. There was something in her eyes that weren't entirely her. After he called Granger a mudblood, those eyes filled with glee and-and she actually _smiled_ but not like she thought he was funny. It was like she thought he was right.

* * *

><p>Kim started doing better in school after that, but not because the diary was letting her study. Every time she had a test, she would black out and not remember a thing. When she got her tests back, she received near perfect scores. The handwriting was clearly hers, but she hadn't written a word of it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to tell Severus.<p>

_I can help you get Remus back to work at the school,_ the voice whispered as she started heading for the dungeons.

Kim didn't stop walking. _I don't believe you._

_ I suppose you're right. I would just tell you what your father would do anyway._

_ You knew my dad?_ Kim stopped in her tracks. _Are you a ghost? I… Who are you?_

_ My name is Tom. _The finality in his voice told Kim that was all he was willing to say about his identity. She would have to ask Remus if her dad had any friends named Tom. Or maybe he was a distant relative. That could be why she could hear him, and no one else could. Mr. Malfoy could've found the diary in an old shop, not knowing whose it was.

_Well I don't see how my dad would get Remus his job back, since I doubt Remus would take it. He said he would substitute and that's it._ If Remus did keep teaching, Kim wondered if anyone would find out that he was a werewolf, like Severus said he was worried about. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't fire him, but Kim supposed he would get embarrassed and quit.

The voice—Tom—chuckled as if he were talking to a small child who didn't understand how the world worked. _Drive that imbecile out of the school, and Remus will have to come back. Dumbledore won't be able to find another teacher on such short notice._

Kim pursed her lips. Severus made her dad out to be an arrogant bully while Remus made him out to be a fun-loving man who everyone wanted to befriend. Severus would say that her dad would drive Lockhart out of the school while Remus would say that he would consider it but in the end wouldn't have the heart to do it. _How? Because I don't think my dad would hurt him. Maybe he would pick on him but not enough drive him out of the school._

_ Maybe not on purpose,_ Tom allowed. _But Lockhart is soft. He isn't meant to teach. You'd be doing the school a favor._

_ Ron would say that._ And Hermione would wring her neck. Half the school would. Plus, she didn't want to make Lockhart cry. She wasn't _that_ mean. He did seem to like teaching, even if he was rubbish at it. Kim still didn't like him but… She didn't know what to do.

_Just get him to take off for a couple days, _Tom pressed. _Wouldn't it be nice to see Remus again? He's been so busy with his new job but… Well, you saw what his house was like when you first arrived. He barely had any food. He could use the extra money substituting would bring._

Turning around and heading back to the Gryffindor Tower, Kim gave in and asked, _What do you have in mind?_

* * *

><p>Once she did it, Kim felt horrible about sticking Lockhart to the wall. She had planned to walk by him and cast the spell that Tom told her about, but when Lockhart cried out pitifully, she froze with her wand pointed at him. She only slowly lowered her arm when a small crowd started forming around him.<p>

He was stuck to the wall with icky pink goop, and soon enough, the boys started laughing. Kim's cheeks burned as she watched him struggle. How could she be so cruel?

"Let me down, please!" Lockhart pleaded pathetically. He tried to kick his feet, but the goop was too sticky and thick to let him move properly. The boys only laughed harder. A couple girls seemed ready to faint.

Tom didn't tell her how to let him out. Kim bit her lip guiltily. She shouldn't have listened to him!

"What seems to be problem, Lockhart?" Severus scared the crap out of Kim by appearing out of nowhere. With a squeak, she spun around to face him. He wouldn't meet her eye, but she could tell he was more annoyed than anything else. He didn't like Lockhart either. "Surely with all of your skills, you can simply magic yourself free."

"My wand," Lockhart tried. "I-I can't get myself out without my wand!"

"Very well." Kim could've sworn that Severus was wearing the tiniest of smiles. With a flick of his wand, the goop was gone, and Lockhart fell flat on his face. "I take it you can deal with her punishment, Lockhart."

Kim closed her eyes as Severus swept away. No wonder he was smiling and didn't bother calling her bigheaded! Now she was going to be stuck in detention with Lockhart!

Lockhart scrambled up and tried to wipe some of the stickiness off his coat. All of the students became silent, waiting to see if Lockhart was capable of anger. Apparently he wasn't because once he was upright again, the cheerful man was all smiles.

"Not to worry Kimberly!" He chuckled and shook her shoulder slightly. Mortified, Kim adopted a deer caught in front headlights expression. "We'll work out our differences tonight after classes. Everyone wants to try new spells once and a while, but there's a time and a place for it!"

Kim groaned as Lockhart started to assure several worried classmates that he was alright. She knew one thing for sure. She was never going to try pranking Lockhart out of the school again. The guy was like a bedazzled roach. Pretty on the outside and impossible to get rid of. Kim didn't want to know what was on the inside.

* * *

><p>By two hours into her detention, Kim's hand started to cramp as she signed what had to be the hundredth thank you note. And Lockhart didn't even seem angry with her! He was just so wrapped up in his gushing fans that he didn't even notice that so much time had passed. It was almost a relief when he started talking. Almost.<p>

"You didn't need to do that," Lockhart said as he dotted a lowercase i with a heart. "I understand that you want to try to bolster your career by trying to one up me, but it won't work. My fans will resent you. They'll think you're mean spirited."

"My career?" Severus often said that her career was school and that she needed to take it as seriously as she would a job. But she didn't see what Lockhart's fans had to do with her school work.

Lockhart smiled and shook his head. "You aren't as famous as me. I can understand that you became jealous but trust me. Gluing me to the wall won't increase your frame."

Kim stared. Of all the… It wasn't like she could tell him that she was trying to drive him out of the school. That could earn her another endless detention. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Thanks for the advice."

Two hours later, Kim was finally set free and was tempted to kiss the floor outside Lockhart's office. She was in such good spirits that she even waved goodbye to Professor Lockhart, who waved to her as if he were a father figure. But who cares? She was free! Maybe she could get her hands on dinner before—

Kim blinked and looked around. It was dark. The last thing she remembered was Mrs. Norris brushing past her legs. There was something on her fingers, something sticky. Getting a little nervous, Kim walked over to the nearest torch to see what was on her hands. When she got to close, she took a step back and gasped.

Mrs. Norris! She was as rigid as a bored, and it didn't look like she was breathing. Breathing shallowly, Kim took a few more steps back. Then she saw what was written on the wall.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

It was written in blood! Slowly, Kim brought her shaking hands to her face, so she could properly see her fingers. It was her! She had written on the wall and killed Mrs. Norris! Terrified, Kim ran away as fast as she could.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next up, we see Sirius again! But not until Severus interrogates Kim about his latest conspiracy theory! ;) Please review!**


	8. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Child of Dreams, Lizzie Salvatore, and Kaylee13133 for reviewing!**

**A/N: There is a little implied RLSB in this chapter. I am a fan of the pairing, but they won't be together third year. And I'm not so sure of how their relationship will be fourth year either.**

Chapter 8 The Hospital Wing

At first, Kim ran blindly through the castle, in the opposite direction of the writing on the wall. She didn't know what the Chamber of Secrets was, but it couldn't be good if she had written it in blood after killing a cat. Tears stung her eyes as she quickly turned around for the nearest staircase. She had to tell Severus.

But whenever she tried to head for the dungeons, she would blink and be on the other side of the castle. Starting to give up, Kim ran behind a tapestry in a corridor, crouched into a fetal position, and started to cry. She clutched her head and only cried harder when she realized her fingers were sticky because of the blood. Was it from Mrs. Norris?

"Do you hear that, Dray?" It was Pansy Parkinson, and from the high pitch in her voice, Kim could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Do you think it's another cat? If only it was an actual mudblood."

There was an agonizingly long pause, and Kim had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her sob. When she felt the blood against her skin, she couldn't help but retch. They were going to find her. Draco and Pansy were going to find her with the blood on her hands and drag her to Professor Dumbledore laughing while she kicked and screamed.

"You know…" Draco sounded rather uneasy. Terrified, Kim snapped her eyes shut. He knew it was her! He was going to find her! And yet he didn't announce her presence to Pansy. Kim held her breath and stayed perfectly still as she listened. "You know, I think it might be Millicent's cat. Why don't you go get her, and I'll try to catch it?"

"It's not a cat, Draco!" But Pansy's tone quickly changed, like she thought she shouldn't argue with him, like she didn't have the right. "I'll ask Millicent if she knows where Paws is. Wait here in case it is. That stupid cat'll get lost so far from the dungeons."

Still not wanting Draco to find her, Kim curled up further into a ball to make herself as small as possible. It didn't work though, and two minutes later, he pulled back the tapestry. "Merlin…"

Finally, Kim removed her hand from her mouth, which was tearstained. "L-l-leave me alone."

Draco's eyes became as wide as saucers. He took a step back but didn't let go of tapestry. "It-it was you! You wrote on the wall and petrified—"

"NO, IT WASN'T!" Kim sobbed. "GO AWAY!"

Cautiously, Draco knelt down to her level. She could tell by his voice that he was disturbed. He held out his hand. "Come on. Let's clean your hands—"

Kim shook her head furiously and started whimpering. "No…No… I don't want to get-get in trouble!"

"You won't get in trouble," he swore. "I won't tell. I promise."

"You won't?" Kim sniffled, and Draco thought she was going to stop crying, but as soon as tried to stop, her face scrunched up, and she started sobbing loudly again.

"Shh…shh…" Draco shushed urgently. "Someone will hear you. Now get up before Pansy comes back!"

Slowly, Kim got up, shaking like a leaf. She nearly fell, so Draco grabbed her by her arms and held her up. "You won't tell?"

"I won't," he promised, as he led her to the nearest bathroom. It was the boys' bathroom, so he thought nothing of it.

* * *

><p>After a staff meeting that Severus was sure pretty much outlined Lockhart's next novel, he simply wanted to go to bed and try not to dream of the fool boasting about knowing exactly what happened to that damned cat. Unfortunately, since he was a teacher, he was responsible for the hooligans who broke the rules.<p>

Because the castle was so old, Hogwarts had strict, often sexist rules when it came to dealings with the opposite sex. Severus growled with annoyance when one of the wards, wards that only a professor could hear, rung and tipped him off that a girl was in the boys' bathroom. Rolling his eyes, Severus threw open the door. "Party's over! Now show yourselves or I will deduct double—"

Of course. It just had to be Kimberly. Oh and even better. It was Draco she was leaning against as if her life depended on it. Leave to those two to sneak off to the bathroom like monkeys in heat. Without another word, Severus ripped them apart by grabbing Draco by his robes. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I-I can explain!" Draco blurted out as Kim leaned against the sink, looked dazed. Their shirts were soaked because she nearly passed out and fell on him once he washed all of the blood off her hands.

Severus waited, but it was clear Draco had no intention of continuing. Kimberly's face was streaked with tears, and her skin was as white as a sheet. "Go on, Draco. Don't think I won't hesitate to tell your mother."

Eyes darting between Kim and Severus, Draco felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Kim looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown, but Severus looked ready to peel his skin off layer by layer. He gulped. "I-I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Oh really? How touching." Severus turned his dark eyes to Kim, getting ready to yell about firecalling Lupin and talking to her about sex until the sun came up. That is, until she leaned over and threw up all over his shoes.

* * *

><p>"She's fine, Severus," Madame Pomfrey whispered half an hour later in the Hospital Wing. "Her heart was racing. I think something really scared her, but she was trying to force herself to calm down."<p>

Severus stared at her. She was a few hospital beds way, curled up in a ball and trying to act like Draco wasn't awkwardly standing at the foot of the bed. "And yet she didn't have any accidental magic."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Not from what I can tell. Did you give her a potion to keep with her in case something like this happened when she was alone? Maybe she took it and just didn't tell you."

"No." Severus frowned as she started fiddling with the pocket of her robe. She was watching Draco like a hawk now, as if she thought he was going to steal whatever was in her pocket. "She's too young to medicate herself. You know I wouldn't do that…"

"Besides that fact that her nerves are shot, she's perfectly healthy," Madame Pomfrey whispered, so Draco wouldn't hear. "But given how she was last year, she should be having accidental magic right now. After what happened in the greenhouse the other day, I don't think she simply grew out of it."

"Don't think you aren't staying here for the night, Kimberly," Severus called out as Kim tried to slink off her bed.

Kim spun around and pursed her lips, reminding Severus of a young Petunia when she was annoyed with him. "I have something to do."

_Well it definitely isn't homework,_ Severus thought dryly as he grabbed her by the back of her robes when she tried to escape. So whatever it was, it could wait. "Do you know what happened tonight?"

Instantly, her demeanor changed from edgy and exhausted to nasty and defensive. "I didn't do it!" she snarled. "You are never on my side!"

"I never said that." Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Draco blanch like he was horrified. Kimberly must have done it. He didn't think she was capable of petrifying a cat. What on earth would possess her to do such a thing?

"But you think I did!" She started breathing heavily, and her fists were clenched. There was no getting through to her, so Severus thought the best thing to do would be to observe. Then may he would get a clue of some sort.

Draco started inching away. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Looking like she was possessed by the devil, Kim rounded on him. He clearly shouldn't have spoken. "You mean you'll ignore me tomorrow!"

"Go to bed, Kimberly." Leaving no room for argument, Severus pointed at the cot she jumped off of. She wasn't acting like herself, and he had to figure out why. "Either you can tell me what is going on or you can wait until I figure it out myself."

Kimberly's expression darkened. She was furious with him, but it was also clear that she didn't want him to know what was going on. Not even bothering to look at Draco, she turned her back on Severus and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Severus paced his office a few days later. Lupin was sitting behind his desk while Kimberly was sitting in front of it, watching him worriedly. He wanted to sit down himself, but after he found her with Draco, he couldn't sit still. After about five minutes, he started building his case before Lupin could adamantly disagree with what he had to say.<p>

"You are withdrawing from your closest friends," he began, stopping his pacing to stare Kim down. "You are flunking more than half your classes. You've had accidental magic but haven't needed medicine for it. You disappeared for hours and can't explain where you were. You aren't sleeping well. And Oliver Wood informed me that you kept scratching yourself during your first practice."

Remus looked blankly at Kim to see that she was equally baffled by that last one. "Scratching herself, Severus?"

Severus glared at him, silently saying that Remus was wasting his time with his stupidity. He counted to ten before turning to Kim. Apparently that wasn't enough because he sounded livid when he asked, "Are you taking drugs?"

"What? No!" Kim pressed her cold hands against her cheeks to stop herself from blushing. She was acting like a drug addict?!

"Really?" Severus spat before Remus could object. "Because you wouldn't sit still as I trying to figure out what to say! Who's giving them to you?"

Kim shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "No one because I'm not using any!"

"Severus!" Remus held up his hands in surrender when Severus rounded on him again. The man was going out of his mind, and Remus had a feeling that he had thought of everything but sitting down calmly with her and asking her what was wrong. For all they knew, she was just going through a phase where she didn't care about anything. The Angst Phase is what James called it in third year when Sirius thought himself too cool for a snowball fight. "I-I think you are overreacting just a _tiny_ bit."

Narrowing his eyes to the point where he could barely see, Severus decided that Remus was _underreacting_ and hoisted Kim out of her seat by her arm. "You aren't on drugs? The prove it," he said, ignoring her cries out outrage. "Madame Pomfrey can have this sorted out in less than five minutes."

Remus only went along with this because he knew it was the only thing that would shut Severus up, although he doubted the potion's master would even pretend to be ashamed about this later. And to think, not too long ago he was insistent that Kim was far too young to have a boyfriend. Now he wanted her tested for Merlin knows what.

_I'll have to make more time to stop by,_ Remus thought as Severus ranted and raved to a startled Madame Pomfrey while Kim gave Severus her middle finger behind his back. They both were outrageous in their own ways, and Remus supposed he had to be the voice of reason. If not, instances like this occurred.

Kim had a rather sour look on her face as Madame Pomfrey took a small sample of her blood. Remus thought she resembled a cat that had just had a bucket of ice cold water thrown on it. She looked like she thought hissing and biting at Severus was rather tempting too, but he didn't even falter and simply crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

"There's nothing in her blood, Severus," Madame Pomfrey finally announced right before Remus had a feeling Kim was going to call Severus a rather nasty name. "Although her blood sugar is a little low."

As soon as the medi-witch stopped speaking, Kim hoped off her bed. Her voice was tired, but Remus could detect a hint of distrust. "See? I have to go."

"Wait don't you want to—"

"No," Kim said with her back turned to him. She didn't even stop walking, and she ghosted her fingers lightly over her pocket. "There's something I need to do."

Remus stared at the Hospital Wing door long after she shut it. Whenever he stopped by, she always dropped everything to tell him every detail of what was going on with school over lunch. They hadn't seen each other in nearly two months, and she brushed him off like she couldn't care less.

"Still think I'm overreacting, Lupin?" Severus sounded angry, but Remus could tell by his expression that he was obviously disturbed.

* * *

><p>Because he and Severus couldn't come up with what could be wrong with Kim, Remus decided to show up at school whenever possible. This helped somewhat. Severus reported that her grades shot up overnight, and when he was near, Kim seemed to almost act like her old self. She always wanted to head off to bed early though, especially on weekends. Remus wished he could talk to Lily about this, if only for a moment. She would know what to do.<p>

And so, Remus found himself wedged between Severus and Narcissa during the first Quidditch match of the season. He thought that Narcissa and Lucius wouldn't want to be near him and would sit on the other side of Severus, but for some reason, Lucius refused to meet Severus's eye and wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Since Narcissa was obviously suspicious, she pressed Remus for details, thinking that she would get more from him than Severus.

"Has Draco been horrid again?" she whispered urgently. "I don't know if he's going to apologize for the Mandrake incident, but I made sure to embarrass him about it. Did she see?"

"Mandrake Incident?" Remus knew it couldn't have been good if Narcissa was willing to describe her son as 'horrid'. Severus rolled his eyes, telling Remus that he knew what it was about.

Narcissa gave Severus a dirty look before turning back to Remus. She still whispered so no one around them could hear. "Draco is a very jealous boy, I'm afraid. He dumped a Mandrake on her head after he fertilized it. The girl had a fit, and he was magically tossed into the greenhouse wall. Sprout blamed her at first."

"She hadn't mentioned it." Remus sighed, trying not to show that he was angry with Severus about not telling him about the accidental magic. Something was wrong, and every little detail would help. "Actually, she hasn't mentioned much of anything lately. I'm worried about her."

Frowning, Narcissa's eyes slid to Lucius, who paled considerably. "Oh? What else is wrong? It can't be just that. Children her age tend to be rather dramatic. We haven't heard much from Draco either. Well, except for this morning. He's so nervous that he looked ready to be sick. Poor dear."

Remus shook his head. If only that was all. "I can tell she isn't sleeping. She barely touches her food. She... she just isn't herself. That little spark she had is gone. It's almost like… she's wasting away."

Narcissa wanted to press further, in hopes of making Lucius squirm more, but the horn signaling the beginning of the match cut her off. As if the horn signaled her as well, she jumped up and started clapping loudly and calling Draco's name to embarrass him. She wasn't going to forget this though. Lucius knew something that she didn't but not for long.

* * *

><p>For once, the diary left her alone for the day. Tom said he was rubbish at Quidditch. He claimed that he was cheering for her, however. Kim didn't know what she thought about that. Did he really care or did he just not want to get caught? Sometimes Kim wasn't sure. He did want to get Remus back at school, but a good majority of the time, she felt like he was draining the life out of her.<p>

Nevertheless, he wasn't today, and Kim was determined to make the most of it. Wood was too, apparently. He pulled her aside five minutes before the game.

"Listen up, Potter." Wood had this look on his face that told Kim that whatever he was about to say she wouldn't like. Also, he wasn't ashamed of it either because it would help with the game. "Malfoy fancies you."

"What?" Kim squeaked, but Wood quickly shushed her.

"And this is his first game, so he'll be nervous," Wood went on hurriedly. "No one will blame him for being a little… _distracted._"

"What?" Kim repeated, this time less squeaky and more annoyed. Whatever Wood expected her to do, it wasn't good.

"Just-just smile at him." Wood frowned when she stared at him blankly. "Like a lot. And wave to him. You know. Flirt."

Kim literally had to put her hands behind her back to keep from pushing him. "I'm not sure if I like you very much, Oliver."

Wood shrugged. "You don't have to like me. You just have to win."

* * *

><p>Because she was so annoyed with Oliver, part of Kim wanted to lose the game on purpose. Plus, when she spotted Draco's mum, she could tell that she was so proud of her son. She obviously didn't know about the brooms.<p>

That was until the bludgers started flying at her like crazy. Aggravated, Kim zoomed past Draco so fast that she nearly knocked him off his broom. It was enough that he had a new broom and bought them for the rest of Slytherin, but the team didn't have to tamper with the bludgers too!

"I should've known!" she hollered at him after Fred knocked a bludger away that was heading for her head. "Can't you play fair, for once?"

"It wasn't me!" Draco yelled back, a little embarrassed. The team must really think he was a terrible Seeker, if they were willing to tamper with the bludgers to knock out the competition. This _was_ his first game, but he liked to think himself a decent Seeker.

Kim opened her mouth to call him a liar but then found herself gaping like an idiot with her index finger pointed upwards as Lee Jordan's commentary blasted through the air. _"It looks like a lovers' quarrel has erupted between the two Seekers. I wonder if Hooch considers use of a Love Potion cheating… Hehehe… Sorry Professor. I-I wasn't implying anything. I was just _wondering, _that's all!"_

They both hovered in the air, frozen with humiliation as laughs erupted throughout the stadium. Slowly, Kim dropped her finger, still having her mouth hanging open like a fool. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she could respond to that and not still be embarrassed.

Luckily, she didn't have to because she spotted the Snitch zooming right across Draco's head. Grinning evilly, Kim raced above him and after the Snitch. It only took him a split second to start tailing after her.

"Can't catch me! Even with your fancy broom!" she called out childishly behind her. She giggled when he scowled and forced his broom to catch up to her. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Kim was so focused on reaching out for the Snitch, that she didn't see the bludger heading right for her head. She almost had it too. But the bludger smacked her right in the forehead, knocking her backwards. As everything started to go black, she felt Draco grab her arm and heard him making a choking sound.

_Huh, that's odd, _was the last thing she thought before waking up in the Hospital Wing hours later.

* * *

><p>"It was your idea for her to play the barbaric sport Lupin and look what happened!" Severus spat as Kim opened her eyes. "And what did you expect? She's more accident prone than Longbottom!"<p>

"Hey!" Kim mumbled, sounding sleepy. She could barely understand her muffled, "Neville's my friend…"

Turning away from Severus, Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he rushed over to her. "Are you alright? You were hit in the head with a bludger. Do you remember?"

Kim looked around. The clock on the other side of the Hospital Wing said it nearly four. "I remember a choking noise."

Remus's lips quirked into a smile while Severus rolled his eyes, looking as grumpy as ever. "Oh yes. The whole school's talking about it. The Quidditch match of the century. Two star crossed lovers—"

"He doesn't like me, Remus!" Kim squeaked. He shouldn't tease her like that! She was unconscious for four hours for Merlin's sake! "Not even as a friend."

Severus rubbed at his eyes, not for the first time wondering why he put up with these two. "_Draco_ saved your life. As you started to fall, he grabbed your arm. He opened his mouth to scream, and the Snitch flew in it."

"So he won," Kim said bluntly, wishing she could ignore the sting she felt from saying that. This was the first game she ever lost.

Severus glared at Remus and mumbled, "Bloody Gryffindors."

Remus smiled, just happy that she woke up and didn't have to be taken to St. Mungo's. "I think you could let him win this once. He did save your life after all."

"I don't need saving," Kim grumbled.

"Not anymore you don't," Severus snapped, starting to get fed up. "Because you're off the team."

For about half a minute, Kim stared at Severus as if he wasn't speaking English, but only because she nearly believed him. Like McGonagall would let him take her off the team! She almost smiled. "I don't think I'm going to consider your suggestion, Professor."

"Why you arrogant, reckless little—"

"Severus," Remus tried. "It was an accident. Why James—"

"Don't bring him into this!" Severus hissed. "How many consecutive years had that toerag broken his nose?"

Remus tried to keep his mouth shut, but he was already angry with Severus for keeping him in the dark so much. And now he was trying to force Kim off the Quidditch team! It was the only thing she still had a passion for! "Keep him out of this? He's her father, Severus! She's staying on the team, and that's final. Maybe if your team hadn't sabotaged—"

"They did not," Severus snapped. "They would've told me—"

"Because they have such a track record for honesty!" Remus growled. "Because their head of house is _so_ forthcoming."

"Not in front of the brat, Lu—" Severus whipped around when he saw Kim's empty bed out of the corner of his eye. She was heading for the door, figuring they wouldn't notice with all their fighting. "Kimberly! Where do you think you're going?"

Shoulders as rigid as a board, Kim didn't turn around. Her voice was flat, almost soulless. "There's something I have to do."

Suddenly, Remus didn't feel so angry anymore as Severus ranted and raved until Kim was forced back into bed. The potions master barked about concussions and that they had to make sure the potions they gave her were working. Once she was back in bed, she became very quiet. All the light that was in her eyes before the game was gone, and Remus couldn't help but be rather terrified.

* * *

><p>As the hours ticked by in uneasy silence, Remus only felt worse when Colin Creevey was brought in, petrified.<p>

He expected Kim to be utterly disturbed, and for a short moment, he thought she was. But as Severus escorted her away, finally letting her go to Gryffindor Tower, she looked at Colin's rigid body as if she was looking at an empty bed. To her, he was nothing.

* * *

><p>Sirius had to say that things were looking up. Every week, Mad-Eye dragged over a very reluctant (and somewhat terrified) psychologist to determine his sanity. He hadn't heard from Kimmy in a while, but he figured he could make up for lost time once he was free. After he finished kicking Snivellus's ass, of course. The greasy git thought he could take Sirius's place. Well he had another thing coming to him this winter.<p>

Maybe Bellatrix sensed his good spirits and that was why she approached him. She seemed to have a knack for that as well as having the uncanny ability to completely obliterate any positive feeling he had the moment she sensed it. Like when he was seven, and his father bought him a bicycle that could fly nearly as high as the second story of Grimmauld. Right before he was about to set off for the first time, Bellatrix managed to push him so he would fall and wreck the front wheel of his bike. Orion was so upset that he refused to fix it.

Bellatrix really out did herself this time, and as she slinked over to him, she didn't even know it. Sirius wished he at least did, but once again, his impulsiveness had deadly consequences, and his temper ruined his life.

"Hiya Siri!" Bellatrix practically squealed. "How's the trial going?"

"Swell, just swell," Sirius said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Bellatrix smiled so widely that Sirius could see all of her blackened teeth, and notice that some were missing that hadn't been missing the last time he saw her. "I bet it'll be hard, starting over. Especially since everyone has moved on without you."

Sirius hummed with false agreement. Like usual, she was going to go on and on about how rotten and vile Snape was. It was true, obviously, but Bellatrix enjoyed waving in his face that Snivellus was with Kimmy and Remus while he was stuck here with her. _Not for long,_ Sirius told himself.

Bellatrix giggled and tapped the tip of Sirius's nose with her index finger. He wanted nothing more than to bite it off. "You know what I hear? That Severus has taken your place in more ways than you think. That he's buggering your precious wolf."

In retrospect, Sirius figured he probably shouldn't have thrown the first punch. Not only was Bellatrix a woman (and he used that term lightly), she was also rather soft in the head. And it was obvious she was lying. He didn't care though and simply loomed over her. "Shut up."

Lying on the cold stone ground, Bellatrix threw her head back and cackled, sounding like a demented crow. "I'm sorry, Siri! I'm sorry! It's obviously untrue prison gossip! We all know that Severus prefers tiny redheads with big, sad eyes—"

Sirius couldn't help it. He didn't even think about it when he lunged at her. As if they were primary school children, they instantly started tumbling around, kicking and scratching at each other. All barely listened to thoughts about not hitting women flew from his mind as he pulled Bellatrix's hair, trying to rip it out. She was going to pay for that. She was going to pay for voicing one of his biggest fears.

Bellatrix didn't seem to care that he was a man either. Giggling in his ear, she kicked him in the groin so hard that Sirius wondered if he was going to piss blood. Grinning while he was crying out in pain, Bellatrix pinned him down by his arms. "Oh Siri. Don't worry. I doubt he's doing anything. _Yet._"

Enraged beyond belief, Sirius kneed her in the stomach and head butted her. Bellatrix's eyes fluttered, but he was too angry to notice. All he wanted to do was hurt her as much as possible. He picked up the nearest rock, which was larger than his fist, and hit her in the head as hard as he could.

The dementors swooped into to intervene. He wasn't happy, to say the least, but they still were able to feed upon him until he passed out.

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up in the Prison Hospital Wing, which was a rare treat that many prisoners literally gave an arm and a leg for. The only reason he was here, however, was because of Mad-Eye. The old bat was sitting in a chair by the foot of his bed, glaring at him.<p>

"You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?" Mad-Eye groused.

Sirius felt his heart sink. "I-I'm not going to get a trial?"

"Oh you're getting a trial alright!" Mad-Eye shouted. He rose from his chair and kicked it in front of him. With a blast from wand, the chair was reduced to a pile of ashes. Sirius could tell this didn't release much of his old mentor's pent up anger.

"Then-then what's the problem?" he dared to ask.

"You bloody killed her, that's the problem!" Mad-Eye spat. He put his wand back up his sleeve and started pacing. "And of course the Ministry isn't going to question why. They're practically drooling at this opportunity."

Sirius paled. He never… He never intended to kill her! Sure, the world was a better place without Bellatrix Lestrange, but-but what she said didn't give him a good reason to kill her! "I—"

"Didn't mean it?" Mad-Eye asked, sarcastically adopting the tone of someone speaking to a small child. "Did you know that murder is a crime, Black?"

"So what?" Sirius snapped, still shell-shocked. "I already have a life sentence. What are they going to do? Book me for a couple of years in the afterlife?"

Starting to get annoyed, Mad-Eye stomped over to Sirius and thumped him on the back of the head. "No, you idiot. You have a new trial after Christmas. For her murder. And the only reason you're getting one is because Fudge is pushing for the Kiss."

**A/N for Severus's conspiracy theory: Addicts often scratch themselves when going through withdraw.**

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! Not to worry Dobby fans! He'll show up later! Part two of me "fixing it" for ****Kaylee13133! ;) Please review!**


	9. The Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Kaylee13133 and girlwholived- Haley Potter for reviewing!**

Chapter 9 The Stage

With Colin gone, Kim felt… empty. Deep inside, she was horrified by what happened but couldn't bring herself to react.

She didn't write in the diary anymore but found herself blacking out for long periods of time. When she wasn't blacking out, it was like the life was draining out of her. Kim found herself staring at the wall for hours, feeling exhausted but unable to sleep. Hermione was the first to try to snap her out of it.

"You don't care about anything anymore," Hermione complained one November afternoon. "You weren't even paying attention at dinner last night. Remember? Ron and I think Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin."

Kim, who was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, slowly turned to Hermione, as if the movement took nearly all her energy. "Why?"

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "What do you mean why? He's always saying 'mudbloods this' and 'mudbloods that'. When you were in detention with Lockhart, and we saw the writing on the wall, he said, 'You'll be next mudbloods.' And then you saw what happened to Colin, and Malfoy _hates_ Colin."

Sitting up, Kim bit her lip. Hermione was blaming Draco when all along, it was her. This could be her chance. Her chance to tell Hermione what was really going on... But she was too much of a coward and all she said was, "You don't have any evidence. I'm sure he's not the only one who talks like that."

Hermione huffed. If Kim could be bothered with them lately, she would already know that they had a plan. "That's why we are going to do some investigating. You know what? Never mind. It's not like you care."

Kim was quiet for a while, only speaking when Hermione glared at her and started to leave. "I'm sorry. I-I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with me."

"Well…" Hermione softened, figuring Kim might be depressed, and she was criticizing her for something she couldn't control. "How about you come to Dueling Club with us? And then Ron and I will show you how we're going to try to catch Malfoy."

"Okay." Kim honestly didn't want to go and had hoped to remain in bed all Saturday, but she didn't want to lose Hermione as a friend either. One club meeting wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kimberly in the crowd of dunderheads who gathered for the first Dueling Club meeting. She seemed a little less zombie like than she had been lately and kept casting worried glances at Granger. It seemed that her stupid friends had finally confronted her about her behavior. Perhaps he would cancel Weasley's detention tonight. Then he might get her to actually <em>do<em> something.

He was barely listening to Lockhart laughing and saying he was going to spare Hogwarts its potions master. As he sent Lockhart flying across the room, he was already plotting how to get Kimberly to do more than stare ahead with a glazed look in her eyes. He didn't even wait for Lockhart to get up before he started speaking.

"You all will be breaking into pairs." Severus glared at Lockhart when he brushed himself off and stood next to him, smiling like the idiot that he was. The glittery man didn't even notice how much a good half of the student body absolutely despised him.

Lockhart clapped his hands together. "We will be disarming only. If anyone needs help, feel free to ask me. Professor Snape may be a little tired out from having to defend himself against me."

"Perhaps two students should demonstrate first," Severus drawled, leaving room for the unspoken _because your demonstration wasn't fit for a first year._

A few students snickered, but Severus already saw Kim glancing towards the exit. "Potter," he barked. She tensed and slowly turned her head towards him. "Since you have obviously been paying attention, I think your classmates would benefit if you would volunteer."

"Fine." Kim scowled as she walked up to the dueling stage and Pansy Parkinson started shrieking with laughter. How could her friends stand her? It was bad enough that Severus wanted her to make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Pansy Parkinson had to make it worse by laughing before it even started.

Severus frowned as he watched Miss Parkinson practically cry with laughter and lean on Draco so she wouldn't fall. He knew Kimberly, and she was going to come out of this depression. And once she did, he didn't want Miss Parkinson to become the next Snivellus. He rolled his eyes. Lily would be laughing nearly as hard as Pansy if she knew that her replacement at Hogwarts was the pale, pointy faced Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Parkinson," Severus droned, not wanting to show that he was getting frustrated. "If you will please. Stand up and represent your house."

Pansy instantly stopped laughing and straightened up. She stared Kim down as if she had been waiting to do this ever since the first day they meet. Potter ruined everything. Even Slytherin's head of house liked her more. Maybe he wouldn't like her so much once Pansy turned her into the slimy worm she was.

Eager to prove herself, Pansy walked up to the stage with an evil smile on her face. When Kim hardly batted an eye and looked ready to fall asleep, Pansy turned bright red. It was time to put this little Gryffindor slag in her place.

Lockhart insisted on counting to three, but Pansy figured she could talk her away out of cursing Potter first. That mudblood Creevey didn't have a chance to count to three now, did he? And Severus would never give her detention, no matter how much that snot nosed baby cried.

_"Bitumen!" _Pansy cried before Potter could even take out her wand. Then she instantly started laughing.

Kim didn't notice anything until everyone around her started laughing. It felt like her nose was running a tiny bit, but when she felt a glob of mucus flop from her nose to her shoe, her face burned with humiliation. She leaned over and tried not to gag as mucus sluggishly poured out of her nose. That was it. Pansy was going to pay.

Lockhart laughed nervously. "I-I said disarm only!" But everyone ignored him.

Kim whipped out her wand and pointed it at Pansy. Thankfully, the mucus stopped, but she was still a disgusting mess. This was one of the times she was sure Tom was on her side. Without him, she wouldn't have a clue on how to defend herself besides punching Pansy in the face, and Severus would've caught her before she had the chance.

_"Serpent flammantis!"_ she cast at Pansy's feet. Instantly, a flame that was the size and shape of a garden snake shot out of her wand. Smirking through all the slime on her face, Kim started talking to it like she talked to that snake at the zoo, not noticing everyone's shocked silence. _"Go for her hair!"_

_"Aguamenti,"_ Severus said flatly but clearly right before the flaming snake was able to reach Pansy's hair. The cursed snake was gone in a puff of smoke, and since the danger was gone, the study body quickly erupted into loud gossip about Kimberly being the heir of Slytherin. Pansy's hair was a little singed, causing her to wail and demand to be escorted to the Hospital Wing, but the girl was fine. Kimberly, clearly, was not.

* * *

><p>Remus had to say that he nearly choked on his coffee as he read the paper before heading off to work. It was a miracle that Severus hadn't sent him a howler. The old bat was probably over the moon, actually. Sirius, one of his worst tormentors, was going to suffer a fate worse than death. However, Remus had another concern.<p>

Fudge was going to make a spectacle out of this! Sirius was going to be practically thrown on stage for reporters to gawk at and take pictures of while being interrogated. Surely, every detail was going to be in the papers, and surely, Kim was going to read it. No matter how much he tried, Kim still saw Padfoot as a friend. She never told him, but he could tell.

And so, Remus found himself in the visiting building of Azkaban on Saturday morning, hoping to get Sirius to make a plea deal of some sort. He couldn't let Kim find out what was going on. She would be traumatized if she found out Sirius had been Kissed.

Once Sirius was brought in, he sat across from Remus and wouldn't look him in the eye. "I didn't mean to kill her, Remus. I just wanted to knock her out, get her off me."

"I don't care about that," Remus said coldly, flinching at his tone. "They're going to make a spectacle out of you. I-I don't want her to see."

Tensing, Sirius whipped his head over to Remus. Not believing his ears, he clenched his fists angrily. He thought Remus at least cared a little bit about him. "So what? You want me to be Kissed? I told you the last time I saw you, Moony. I didn't kill Lily and James. I get that Snivellus won't let you believe me—"

"Of course I don't want you to be Kissed!" Remus hissed, shutting Sirius up. "Can't you make a deal or something? Think of what it will do to Kim seeing you thrown up on stage like that. Having to read about what you did in the papers."

"Does she know?" Sirius nearly whispered. "Everything? Bellatrix told me what you did. I didn't believe it but… You don't mention…"

Remus felt all the color drain from his face. Not even Severus asked about this. "No. I don't know how to tell her. And now that it's been nearly a year…"

"I can fix it, Remus!" Sirius said hurriedly, voice rising slightly. "Once I get out of here—"

"And if you don't?" Remus interrupted, sounding a bit breathless. He didn't want to admit that even though he was trying to protect Kim, he also didn't want to see Sirius go through a trial and be Kissed either. Ever since he had read about Bellatrix's death and Sirius's resulting fate in _The Prophet_, Remus woke every night in a cold sweat with the image of Sirius with soulless eyes etched into his conscious. "Sirius, extraordinary claims need extraordinary evidence. They aren't going to simply believe you. Hell, _I _have a hard time believing you."

"But you do believe me?" Sirius pressed, feeling his heart slam against his ribcage as he leaned forward. "Don't you?"

Remus looked away. He wanted to believe him, almost desperately so. "I don't know," he admitted. "Everything is so confusing. Sometimes I believe you, and sometimes I think you are so manipulative and are playing on how much I _want_ to believe you. I don't know."

Sirius wanted to blurt out that Kimmy believed him and that she was helping Mad-Eye with his previous trial during the summer, but he knew better. Plus, the doe Patronus was incredibly distracting.

_"Lupin!" _it barked, sounding too harsh to be a Patronus. _"Leave whatever deadbeat job you've managed to weasel yourself into. The brat showed her true colors on stage for all to see! What a surprise. She is just like her father, trying to kill whoever she sees as a threat. I will not have it, Lupin! What? You think setting Miss Parkinson's hair on fire wasn't a threat to her life, Kimberly?..."_

The voice of the Patronus dwindled into nothing as Severus sent the deer away to yell at Kim. Sirius gaped as the Patronus waited for Remus to get up and leave. Not even turning his head away from it, he said, "You're going to let him talk to her like that, Remus? About James?"

But Remus was already rising from his seat. "She'll be fine. She's been in a bit of a funk lately, so it's actually a relief that she's gotten into some trouble."

Sirius watched sadly Remus signaled to the guards that he was ready to go. For a moment, it sounded like they were _normal_. Like Remus was visiting him at work and had to leave early because Kim got caught pranking someone at school. He nearly asked Remus to write and tell him what happened, but he knew better.

As if he sensed this, Remus turned to him and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Sirius mumbled after Remus shut the door behind him, leaving him alone once again.

* * *

><p>Remus thought it was a good thing that Kim messed up horribly, since it meant she wasn't acting zombie-like anymore. Unfortunately, Severus had pretended to be angry because he didn't know where Remus was. Well, <em>pretend<em> was a strong word. The potions master was obviously livid, but because of _how _Kim tried to set Pansy's hair on fire, he didn't feel that he could afford to waste his breath on anger.

"She's a Parseltongue, Lupin," Severus whispered as Remus entered his office. Then, before Remus could react, he started to interrogate Kim, who was cleaning her face off with a towel. "Where did you learn that spell?"

Kim froze, then figured she was doing Severus a favor by tossing the towel he gave her into the rubbish bin. "My friend."

Severus narrowed his eyes, ignoring Remus, who looked ready to explode with questions. "I seriously doubt Miss Granger is willing to learn such Dark magic. All of your other friends are too incompetent."

"Dark magic?" Remus nearly squeaked. No. This was supposed to be a simple prank gone horribly wrong, damn it! He was supposed to argue with Severus, saying that she was only a kid and not James, and persuade him to only give Kim a month of detention. That was all! No Parseltongue or Dark magic should be involved!

Kim rolled her eyes, looking like the bratty teenager Remus used to think she was well on her way to becoming. "You don't know him."

"Don't know WHO?" Severus roared, even making Remus flinch as he started raving like a wild animal. "Is this what this has been about all year? Some boy has been draining the life out of you? In case you didn't know, Kimberly, that spell you cast was illegal, and the flames would have spread to her body the instant they touched her hair! Whoever it is not helping you. From the looks of things, he is slowly killing you!"

Kim's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't ever remember him being so angry. "Yeah. I know," she said thickly.

"Then who is it?" Remus begged. He didn't understand what was going on, and it appeared Severus didn't either, which was part of the reason he was pretty much foaming at the mouth right now. "Please."

Kim shook her head as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I can't…"

Silence rang clear in the air for what felt like an eternity. For a while, Remus was hoping that Kim would cave and tell them what was going on. It seemed like she wanted to very badly, as if she simply couldn't say the words. Finally, Severus spoke. His voice held no anger or worry. He only sounded… defeated.

"Very well," he said without much emotion. "From now on, you are spending your evenings with Lupin. You will go to your classes and go straight to the cottage afterwards. Miss Granger will bring you any books you need from the library. Your location must always be accounted for and during the full moon you will be at the Burrow. We'll say it is your punishment for what you did to Miss Parkinson. You are lucky that not many people know that spell, Kimberly."

Kim nodded numbly, barely reacting. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, wishing she wasn't already thinking about hiding the diary from Remus. If only Severus understood that she literally _couldn't_ tell him what was going on.

Seeing that she wasn't going to protest, Severus went on as if he were punishing her for a normal digression. "And don't think I won't figure this out, Kimberly. While Lupin is watching your every move, Professor Dumbledore and I will be combing through the entire student body. Your little _friend_ will be in Azkaban before you can say Quidditch."

Kim tried to smile. When she spoke, Severus thought she was merely mocking him, making him swear that he was going to figure this out all the more. But Kim was only feeling tired and hopeless when she said weakly, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"What shall we buy for today, Dobby?" Narcissa asked cheerfully. Since it was almost December, it was time to start her Christmas shopping, which meant long days without Abraxas. She spoiled Draco rotten every Christmas while Lucius preferred to spoil him year round.<p>

Dobby looked at her fearfully as they made their way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. "Dobby is sorry, Mistress. Dobby doesn't want to tell Mistress what to do!"

Narcissa chuckled and patted Dobby's head, ignoring his obvious flinching. "Don't be silly, Dobby! I know you're the eyes and ears of the Manor! I'm sure you know much more than me!"

Large ears flopped from side to side as Dobby shook his head in the negative. He knew what she was trying to do. Dobby mustn't speak ill of Master Lucius. It could be a trap! Master Lucius always used to trick him when he was a boy! "Dobby is a lowly house elf, Mistress. Dobby doesn't understand half of what he hears."

Smiling, Narcissa grabbed Dobby's hand and lead him into the doorway of a deserted shop. "Let me tell you something, Dobby. I am the Mistress of the Manor. Do you know what that means?"

Dobby shook his head. "N-no, Mistress."

Narcissa stopped smiling, and her face grew serious. "It means that no matter how much Master Abraxas and Master Lucius try to say otherwise, that I have complete control over the Manor. You answer to me and only me. Is that clear, Dobby?"

"Dobby-Dobby is not so sure." The house elf shivered. He most certainly knew. It was Narcissa who he should fear most.

Sighing, Narcissa crouched down to Dobby's level. "I am the mother of the Malfoy heir, Dobby. I know what's best for Draco. Master Abraxas…Well he only knows what's best for Master Abraxas. And Master Lucius… He tries his best, but sometimes he makes some very serious mistakes. It's best for the family that I know what is going on, so I can make sure nothing goes horribly wrong."

Dobby gulped. Master Lucius would flay Dobby alive if he told Mistress Narcissa about that evil diary! But what would Mistress do if she found out Dobby was keeping it from her? "Dobby… Dobby is a good elf."

Narcissa thinned her lips to show that she was irritated with him. She could tell by his nerves that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Fine. If Dobby wasn't going to tell her, then it was up to him to fix it. "Master Lucius has made a serious mistake, Dobby. Kimberly Potter is a dear friend of Draco's. He would be so upset if something happened to her."

"He-he would?" the house elf stammered. "But Master Abraxas—"

"Master Abraxas will be dead before the decade is over if he keeps trying my patience," Narcissa said so softly that only Dobby could hear. "Remember, Dobby. You answer to me. Either you tell me what is wrong with Miss Potter or you set it right. If not, you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

Dobby bobbed his head up and down. "Dobby-Dobby can fix it. Kimberly Pott—"

"Is Draco's friend." Narcissa straightened up and grabbed Dobby's hand again as they started walking through Diagon Alley. "He wants her better just as much as we do. He doesn't say anything because of Master Abraxas. But he does care deeply for her."

Again, Dobby nodded. All he had to do was get the diary away from the Girl-Who-Lived. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to do it, but he did know one thing. He was going to save Kimberly Potter, and Master Draco was going to help him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Kim may be on lockdown but that won't stop her from getting into trouble! Especially with the help of everyone's favorite Dark Lord! :0 But Draco and Dobby will not give up without a fight! 'Til next week folks! :) Please review!**


	10. The Parlor and the Common Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Christina salvatore, Child of Dreams, nivk, girlwholived- Haley Potter, and Kaylee13133 for reviewing!**

**A/N: Well, a bunch of A/Ns…**

**So a few of you told me to start picking up the pace, so I combined a few chapters, which is why the title is of two rooms. I'm in college, so I'm off until the 20****th**** and therefore, can update more often. So after the holidays, I'll try to update twice in a week so you guys can have the chapter you've been waiting for. The next chapter is The Forest followed by The Chamber!**

**We're going to pretend J. R. R. Tolkien was a halfblood or something because I couldn't resist having Draco make a **_**Lord of the Rings **_**reference! :) For those of you who aren't familiar with the series, Sméagol is what Gollum originally went by. He's the creepy guy obsessed with the ring, always calling it "my precious".**

**And finally, this is the last almost sex talk Kim will get for a while, for those of you who are sick of it. The next one is in chapter two or three of the next book, after Kim gets her first sort of boyfriend. :)**

Chapter 10 The Parlor and the Common Room

"Dobby!" Draco snapped. The house elf was in his own personal parlor, which was only used when he was entertaining friends. The room was spotless, and the house elf had no other reason to be there other than to snoop. "I thought I told you to pack my things for our Christmas trip to France! Go! I don't want to see your face until after the New Year!"

Whining slightly, Dobby rushed over to Draco and grabbed his arm. The boy stepped out of his grasp in revulsion. "Dobby is sorry, Master Draco! But Dobby is needing your help!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Out of all their house elves, Dobby was the squeakiest and most dramatic. "I don't have time, Dobby. We have dinner plans with the Goyle family. Ring any bells? You better not burn the cake again."

"But-but Dobby doesn't know how to help Kimberly Potter! Mistress said Master Draco and Kimberly Potter is being friends!" Dobby cried.

"What?" Draco frowned. Kim disappeared after dinner at school every night. Pansy claimed that it was because of the duel and that Kim was finally getting what she deserved, but there were rumors going around that she was sick. She was deathly pale and barely touched her food or spoke. The illness rumors ranged from depression to lycanthropy to some Muggle illness called cancer. The other day, Weasley flipped out on Lavender Brown and yelled that they were outrageous lies. His mother sent him a howler when she found out he made the girl cry.

"Dobby…" The house elf flinched and started hitting himself in the head. "Dobby mustn't speak ill of… Bad Dobby! Bad!"

Starting to get irritated, Draco grabbed Dobby's arms so he would quit hitting himself. "Shut up, Dobby! What do you know about Kim? Hurry up. I don't have all day."

"Master Lucius…" Dobby leaned back, trying to force his arms out of Draco's grasp. Draco clenched his jaw and only tightened his grip, so Dobby decided the best course of action was to lie. It was better than getting in trouble for speaking ill of Master Lucius! Besides, Mistress Narcissa did say he made a serious 'mistake'. "Master Lucius _accidentally_… He-he didn't know that-that the diary is evil!"

"What diary…?" When it dawned on him, Draco threw back Dobby's arms, causing him to fall. "You mean the diary that Father gave her is making her sick?!"

Slowly, because he wasn't sure if he was allowed, Dobby got up. "Y-yes, Master Draco. Dobby—"

"Why didn't you tell him?!" Draco demanded, starting to get a little flushed. Dobby gulped. The boy truly did believe his father was incapable of such cruelty.

Dobby cowered when Draco started glaring at him as if this was his fault. What was going to stop Master Draco from telling his father? Master Lucius would make Dobby iron his hands! "Dobby-Dobby didn't think Master Lucius could get the diary from Kimberly Potter. But-but Master Draco can!"

"What do you mean?" Draco narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that Dobby was trying to distract him so he wouldn't tell Father. If he had time, Draco would bother, but if he was going to get the diary from Kim and be back before dinner with the Goyles, he had to be quick about it.

Kicking at invisible dust, Dobby stared at his feet and put his hands behind his back. "K-Kimberly Potter isn't telling anyone what the diary is doing to her! If Master Lucius asked for it back, she might lie, and-and Dobby would get in trouble for telling the truth! She'll tell Master Draco because you is friends with Kimberly Potter! Mistress said so!"

Draco almost laughed. Dobby was a lot smarter than anyone thought. Well, he'll have to see if there was an ounce of truth to the house elves tale. "And how am I supposed to get to Lupin's Dobby? Ever thought of that?"

Dobby smiled with relief. It worked! "Dobby can take Master Draco!"

* * *

><p>Kim knew she was scaring Remus by hiding in her room all the time, but she couldn't help it. Tom wanted her to get back to Hogwarts, which wasn't feasible since it was Christmas hols, so she was trying her best to fight him. As a result, she looked like she was on her deathbed. She cried in the shower this morning when she realized her hair was starting to fall out a little and clogging the drain. What was she going to do? She had almost completely lost control.<p>

When she heard a loud pop, Kim jumped up with a start. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would've cried out. Good thing she didn't because she imagined Severus wouldn't take too kindly to Draco and his house elf appearing in her room.

"Why—?" she began but Draco cut her off. At the sight of her, he turned almost as pale she was.

"Yes, yes. I know. I'm a horrible person for ignoring you all the time." All of his plans about confronting her flew out of his head as he started going through her things. She looked as ill as the Hogwarts gossips made her out to be. "Alright, where is it? Hand it over, and I won't tell Severus."

"Hand what over?" Kim asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about. The way she straightened up clearly said otherwise, and for a second, Draco thought she was going to hurt him. Dobby hovered in the background, so he figured he was alright.

"The diary," Draco said slowly. "Dobby told me what happened—"

"It's mine, and you can't have it!" Kim snarled, causing Draco to take a step back in fear. She sounded almost… inhuman. He thought she was going to jump off her bed and lunge at him, but then he noticed that she was leaning over her pillow. It looked as if she was guarding it.

Pretending to have given up, Draco help up his hands in surrender. He glanced at Dobby, silently telling him to distract her. "Alright. Fine. It's yours…"

On cue, Dobby sunk to his knees and burst into tears. "Dobby-Dobby doesn't want Kimberly Potter to die!"

Kim's eyes widened, and she immediately leaned away from the pillow and started shushing him. If he started wailing, Remus or Severus would bust in for sure. And then Draco would tell them about Tom! "Shh! I'm sorry! I'm not going to—"

Tensing, Kim turned her head to see Draco suddenly right next to her and reaching under her pillow. As fast as she could, she reached for the diary, but Draco was already holding it. She growled as she yanked him back, not seeing Dobby hide in her closet as they started wrestling on her bed. No matter how hard she pulled, Draco wouldn't let go! What did he care? He said on the train that they weren't friends!

Not showing any mercy, Kim kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. It was a rather bad idea, since he cried out in pain, and Severus had ripped open the door less than a minute later.

"What bloody hell is going on here?" he practically screamed.

Kim and Draco froze. It was a far from pretty picture. Draco was on top of her and wheezing because of her kick. He was frozen in the act of clawing for her arm, which had the hand that held the diary. Somehow, Draco doubted that Severus was paying much attention to that.

"What's the matter, Severus? Oh." At Remus's words, Kim squeezed her eyes shut. Why wasn't Draco getting off of her?

Finally, he scrambled off before Severus could rip him off the bed. Kim's eyes snapped open when he snatched the diary out of her hands while getting off. Breathlessly, Draco waved the diary in the air. "Uh… It has my essay notes in it. She stole it."

Before Kim could respond, Severus said so coldly that she feared for Draco herself, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes?" Draco squeaked. He should've never listened to Dobby! Look where it got him! Kim went Sméagol on him, and now Severus was going to tear him limb from limb!

Severus took a step close as Kim sat up and stared in horror. Remus looked too shocked to help. "I caught you in the boys' bathroom with her. You pretty much stalked her last year. And now this? What is wrong with you, Draco? I am within every right to—"

"He's telling the truth." Kim couldn't believe her own ears as she spoke. Her eyes were now glued to the diary, and she was staring at it like a shark stares at blood. "I-I thought it was a diary. Hermione… She thinks he's the heir of Slytherin, so I nicked it to try to find out."

"She thinks WHAT?" Draco yelled. It was her! It was her all along, and she was letting Granger think he was the heir of Slytherin?!

"You aren't in a position to say a word, Draco," Severus spat. He turned to Kim. "How did he get in your room? KIMBERLY!"

"Huh?" Kim shook her head and took her eyes off the diary. Now that Draco had it, she almost felt _good_, like a huge weight was slowly being eased off her shoulders_._

Severus gritted his teeth. Why couldn't Lily have arranged for her to go to an all girls' school? "How did Draco get in your room?"

Kim shrugged and pointed at her closet. "His house elf brought him."

Not caring how strange this was getting, Dobby opened the closet door and casually strolled out as if he was simply gone from taking a bathroom break. "Yes, and Dobby has to bring Draco home now. He has a dinner to prepare for! And Dobby left the cake in the oven!"

As Dobby started dragging Draco away from the bed to apparate back to the Manor, Severus started twitching like he was ready to have a stroke. Draco laughed nervously and feebly waved. The start of term was going to be lovely.

"Wait!" Kim yelled, hopping off her bed. Draco wanted to do anything but. For all he knew, she could grow fangs and tear his throat out to take the diary from him! Instead, she did worse.

Kim's eyes filled with tears in silent thanks. Desperately, Draco yanked at Dobby's arm, telling him to get him the heck out of here. The stupid house elf simply smiled bashfully. Letting out a strangled cry, Kim ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He vaguely saw Severus yank Kim off him, but (thank Merlin) Dobby was merciful and apparated him back to the Manor.

"I hate you, Dobby," Draco panted once they were safely back in his parlor. That was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. Even the incident with the Cerberus matched it!

Dobby didn't say anything and waited to hear his punishment. Unfortunately, one punishment was replaced with another.

"DOBBY!" Abraxas barked from a distance. "YOU BURNT THE BLOODY CAKE AGAIN! GET DOWN HERE! YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED BEFORE YOU GO TO THE BAKERY!"

Draco's heart was still racing as Dobby ran off. He glanced at the clock. Mrs. Goyle was always on time. He had less than five minutes to make himself presentable! Not thinking about the diary until he returned home after New Year's, Draco stuffed it under a sofa cushion in the parlor and hurried off to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Kim hissed at four in the morning on Christmas Day. He was dead asleep, but she was panicking and shook his shoulder roughly. "Severus! Wake up! I'm dying!"<p>

"No you aren't," Severus grumbled. His fingers twitched with the effort not to strangle her. "Go to bed."

"Severus!" Kim whined, shaking his shoulder again. "I'm going to die! There's blood everywhere!"

Thinking she cut herself trying to make something to eat, Severus opened his eyes and sat up quickly. She looked frantic, but he didn't see any blood. His face fell as he filled with dread. What a wonderful Christmas this was going to be. "Where?"

* * *

><p><em> Thank Merlin for Muggle 24 hour drug stores, <em>Remus thought dryly. Lily would be in tears, rolling on the floor laughing at him and Severus right now. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to Kim, so he bought himself some time by giving her a sanitary napkin and telling her to clean herself up in the bathtub. She complied but not before saying, "I'm dying and all you give me is a mini nappy?"

Remus shuddered at the memory. He should have realized this was coming sooner rather than later, but he preferred to keep himself in ignorant bliss. Severus wasn't going to be much help, he could already tell.

"Send her to the Borrow," Severus commanded as he searched for something he could drink the memory away with. "Mrs. Weasley will tell her. She seems like one of those freaks who would enjoy such conversations."

Remus glared at him. "At five thirty in the morning, Christmas day?"

Severus momentarily stopped searching and stared at Remus as if he didn't see the problem. "Yes."

"Lily wouldn't want me shipping her off like that." Remus sighed, trying to keep his temper in check. Hopefully Severus wouldn't use this as an opportunity for another attempt at The Talk. Considering the events with Draco a few days ago, however, Remus knew that his hopes were foolish.

"What? No speculation on what the Great James Potter would do?" Severus drawled, trying not to think about Lily and how this was usually an important mother-daughter moment.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, because he would still be on the floor in a dead faint right now. We…we should just tell her what it means… She probably just panicked. She might already know."

Severus snorted, straightening up when he realized that Lupin didn't keep liquor in the house. "The last time she went to Muggle School, she was ten. Hogwarts is very conservative and leaves these matters up to the parents. Do you think Petunia Dursley sat her down and had a sweet little chat with her about this? Like I said this summer, she isn't the brightest, Lupin. Unless it already happened to Granger or the Weasley girl, she doesn't have a clue."

"A clue about what?" Kim stood in the entrance to the kitchen, hair still wet from taking a bath. When she woke up to see the blood, she thought it had something to do with Draco taking the diary away from her, like how Tom was making her sick before. She still felt the need to go after it and could faintly hear him whispering to her about getting it back. She tried her best to ignore him.

Remus rubbed at the back of his head and tried his best to smile. "Ahh… Well…"

Kim put her hands on her hips and glared at Severus. "And I am bright, Severus. Mrs. Weasley told me that I'm the light of your life!"

Smacking his forehead, Severus groaned. This was Potter's fault. Only his genes would make the girl such an airhead. "For Merlin's sake, Kimberly! You aren't dying! You started your menstrual cycle."

Kim wrinkled her nose in revulsion. Aunt Petunia always complained about that on the phone with her friend Yvonne. Once she complained about bloating, cramps, back pain, and tender breasts for an hour. "Ew."

Thanking his lucky stars, Remus sighed with relief. "So you know what it is? It's a normal part of growing up.I'm sure some of your friends—"

Still revolted, Kim held out her hands to silence him. "Stop, Remus. Please. Stop."

"It also means," Severus went on, not seeing Remus pale. It was Christmas for Merlin's sake! "That you can have children now, Kimberly. Which is one of the reasons we don't appreciate Draco sneaking into your room—"

"We weren't doing anything like that!" Kim squeaked. "His house elf will tell you!"

"His house elf will tell me whatever Draco tells him to tell me!" Severus spat. "You are old enough to understand what is appropriate and what is not! No boys in your room and if I find out you so much as kissed Draco—"

"He doesn't even _like_ me!" Kim sobbed before darting back into her room. She slammed the door, and after a few seconds, they could hear her wailing loudly.

Rubbing at his eyes, Remus wondered if he should talk to her or go back to sleep and pretend that nothing happened in a few hours. He glanced at Severus, who didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Severus?"

The potions master scowled. "Don't fall for it, Lupin. She's a brat, and her hormones are all over the place."

Laughing at the absurdity of all this, Remus tried to keep a straight face when he said, "Happy Christmas."

* * *

><p>And, as Severus grumpily predicted, Kim was a hormonal mess for the rest of the day. She started crying again as she gave Remus and Severus their identical presents. "Since-since you make me stay here instead of at school, I didn't have time to find you guys presents! So last week, I-I took a really long bathroom break during History, and-and all I could get from the house elves were giant wheels of cheese!"<p>

"That's alright," Remus said gently. "We like cheese… Right Severus?"

Severus shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Severus!"

* * *

><p>Considering that she cried over cheese, Kim felt a little silly after Christmas was over. Next year she would have to make sure Christmas was better. Remus looked extremely awkward the whole day and kept asking if she was alright. At least Severus was his usual grumpy self.<p>

_Will there even be a Christmas next year? _Tom asked, sounding far away. _Because, well you know…_

Half asleep, Kim frowned. _What?_

_ Lupin._ Tom sounded genuinely worried. _Who knows if he'll be alive next Christmas. People like him don't live very long you know._

_ What-what do you mean? _Feeling her heart rate start to go up, Kim sat up. Surely Remus would tell her if he was dying, wouldn't he?

Tom made a cooing noise as if he pitied her. _His bones break, and his body is forced to transform every month. Since he has no one to bite, he bites himself. And look at his living conditions. There's a reason you eat at Hogwarts even though you are here during breakfast and dinner time._

_ But he __**looks**__ okay. _Kim sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than Tom. If Remus didn't tell her that he was dying, then Severus certainly would.

_Sure now he does, but a year from now… _Tom paused, letting Kim think the worst. _I can help him, you know._

_ How? _Kim asked, even though she already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Kim couldn't believe she was doing this. Tom used his own magic to allow her to sneak over to Draco's house in the middle of the night. Severus was going to kill her if he found out.<p>

But Tom said he could cure Remus of being a werewolf with the diary. It was worth a shot if Remus was going to die. She would tell him what was going on as soon as he was cured. This time she was actually going to manage it.

Trying not to breathe too loudly, Kim tiptoed through Draco's house, heading to where Tom told her the diary would be. As soon as she stepped into Draco's parlor, the lights flashed on.

"Dobby is going to ask nicely!" Draco's house elf said loudly. "Kimberly Potter must go home! Draco is being in France!"

Wincing, Kim spun around. "I need my diary, Dobby."

Dobby shook his head. "Kimberly Potter has to go home where it's safe! The diary was a plot! A plot to hurt Kimberly Potter so she wouldn't be around Master Draco! Dobby doesn't know what Master Lucius had planned, but it wasn't good!"

Kim's eyes hardened. "I don't care. I need it back!"

"Please!" Dobby begged once he realized being firm wasn't going to work. "Before Kimberly Potter, house elves were treated like vermin. Dobby is still treated like vermin…"

"Then just leave," Kim said coldly. "Like I left the Dursleys."

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby can't leave until he's given _clothes_. Dobby isn't free!"

"What?" Kim shook her head. "Leave me alone, Dobby. I need that diary!"

But Dobby refused to give in. "Dobby cannot allow it."

Kim didn't know what she did to Dobby, because the next thing she knew, it was morning, and she was in the room with the diary in her lap.

* * *

><p>Draco only remembered the diary after lunch when they got home, and Mum asked how Kim was doing, causing Grandfather to grumble and demand glass of brandy. Feeling the color drain from his face because he forgot, Draco rushed up the stairs to get the diary. He'd give it to father. He would know what to do.<p>

But when he reached his parlor, he entered the room to find it destroyed. Books were tossed all over the place. Drawers were ripped out of end tables. The wood from the fireplace was ripped out and thrown across the room. A white vase must've been hit with a log because it was in pieces near his feet. The couch cushion where he had hidden the diary under was ripped to shreds.

"D-Dobby," Draco called out breathlessly. The house elf appeared instantly. Slowly, Draco turned to Dobby to see that he was sporting a black eye. "What…What happened?"

"It was her!" Dobby pulled at his ears. "But-but it wasn't her! Her eyes were so dark! She-Dobby told her that she must leave, and-and she hit Dobby! When Dobby woke up, the room was like this!"

Knowing it was in vain, Draco ran over to the sofa and lifted up the shredded cushion with stuffing oozing out. The diary was gone. Feeling like he had just run a mile, Draco sat on the floor, suddenly out of breath. There was no way she could've ripped that cushion up on her own like that, especially with the state she was in now.

"What-what is we going to do now, Master Draco?" Dobby asked fearfully.

"Shut up, Dobby! Clean up this mess before anyone finds out!" Trying to figure out the answer to the question himself, Draco got up and practically ran to his room. What _was_ he going to do?

* * *

><p>Kim knew this was a bad idea, and even though it felt great to walk up to Pansy Parkinson and rip out a chunk of her hair, she still didn't feel comfortable sneaking into Draco's Common Room. Students kept whispering as she walked through the halls that she was the heir of Slytherin, especially after Justin Finch-Fletchley was petrified. At this point, she had no clue as to whether it was true or not, but Draco was right. It was wrong to let him take the blame when it was her all along.<p>

"The only thing that'll keep Parkinson away is if she thinks Malfoy is somewhere else," Hermione said the night they were going to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room. She had gotten Lockhart to give Kim a note for Severus, saying that they were working on a group project for him in the library and to pick her up there at 9:00. Hermione told their Defense professor that they wanted to review his earliest works together, since his first two books were on the recommended reading list instead of the required.

"Yeah, but I don't think that bloody love note's going to work." Ron grimaced, thinking that anyone who wanted to meet Draco Malfoy at the Astronomy Tower was mental. "We've got half an hour tops before she runs back to the Dungeons crying or whatever girls do when their date never shows."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "It's not like we have a lot of time with the Polyjuice anyway, Ronald! And we only have to ask one question!"

"Oh, we're going to say, 'Hey Malfoy, are you the heir of Slytherin? You are? Okay bye!'" Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Stop!" Kim hissed as Hermione opened her mouth to argue back. "I'll say I have to go to the bathroom and act all giggly and have 'Millicent' come with me. Then you, _Crabbe_ will say you need to find Goyle since we knocked both of 'em out and run off before he can catch up!"

Still ticked off at Ron, Hermione decided not to respond and started filling their goblets. "Malfoy's been really weird lately. He's constantly in the library and has this nervous, twitchiness about him, like something's really worrying him."

"Probably worrying about petrifying enough Muggleborns to please Daddy," Ron added resentfully, not seeing Kim fidget uncomfortably.

Hermione handed Kim and Ron their goblets. "Just drink it."

* * *

><p>As Kim and Ron headed for the dungeons, Kim was tempted to ask Ron to turn around and forget it. There was no way they could pull this off without Hermione! She should've just yanked Millicent's hair like Kim did Pansy's! Millicent probably would have killed her by bashing her head in with her meaty fist though…<p>

"Pansy's potion tasted like those crackers without the salt," Kim whispered instead at the entrance of the dungeons.

Ron, or 'Crabbe', gagged. "Better than Goyle's! I could smell it more than taste it!"

Kim whacked Ron on the shoulder. "You're Crabbe, you idiot!"

Ron opened his mouth to disagree, but Draco found them first, and Ron yelped when he spoke from behind them in a very un-Crabbe like way. The Malfoy heir had a very heavy, old looking book tucked into his arm.

"What are you two doing?" Kim's heart sunk. Did Draco sound… jealous?

Kim did her best to smile coyly. "We're looking for you, Draco! Goyle is on the other side of the castle trying to find you! I hope he didn't get lost…"

"I was at the library." Draco's shoulders slumped with relief, and Kim's face fell, not knowing it was because he was glad 'Pansy' didn't call him Drakey-Poo like she had taken to recently. "Sorry. There's something I've been looking into. Do you want to go get Greg?"

Sadly, Kim shook her head. "He'll find his way back."

Draco stared for what seemed like an eternity. Right before Kim and Ron thought they were caught for sure, he jerked his head in the direction of the Dungeon doorway. "Come on then. We'll wait for him in the Common Room."

They sat in silence for a little. Kim felt like a royal jerk for agreeing to this. First she broke into Draco's house and did Merlin knows what to his house elf, and now she was accusing him of what she was responsible for this whole time!

Finally, Ron broke the ice. "So did you hear about Finch-Fletchley?"

Draco looked at him as if 'Crabbe' was acting stupider than normal. "Yeah, like a week ago. When it happened."

"No need to get so testy, Draco." Kim figured that was something Pansy would say but maybe it wasn't, since Draco was looking at her so oddly. _Or because he likes her, _she thought, wishing that didn't bother her so much. "… We were just wondering who's behind it, that's all."

Draco clutched the book in his hands and turned pink. Kim couldn't believe how angry he sounded. Never did in a million years did she think he would talk to Pansy like this. "I thought I told you I didn't know, Pansy! Quit pestering me! Do me a favor and go bother someone else!"

"I-I have to go." Pretending to be near tears, Kim jumped out of her seat and hurried out. In truth, she was actually trying not to smile. Draco was willing to be mean to Pansy and not tell her what was really going on! Clearly, he liked Kim better.

"Pansy! Wait!" Ron called out, pretending to chase after her. Instead, they quickly hurried from the Dungeons.

"Obviously it's him or he wouldn't have been so defensive!" Ron muttered as they hurried off to Hermione. Kim didn't say anything. She'll argue for Draco once Hermione wasn't a cat mutant anymore.

"Pansy! Vince!" Draco ran up to catch up to them. Frowning when they spun around, he gestured past Ron. "You go find Greg. I need to apologize to Pansy."

Sending her a look of apology, Ron nodded obediently like Crabbe would and stumbled away. Kim swore under her breath. Hermione would've known how to talk her way out of this. Who knows how much time they had left.

Kim smiled at Draco and turned to look at Ron's retreating form. "I really should help him. You know how thick he can be sometimes."

Irritated, Draco grabbed a lock of Kim's hair, which was long and dark red, not short and brown like Pansy's. "I knew it was you. It takes more than looks to be Pansy."

"Sorry," Kim muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry?" Draco repeated, outraged. "I've been breaking my back trying to find out what's wrong with you after you broke into _my _house and beat _my_ house elf unconscious and now you show up in a little disguise to try to get me to say _I'm_ the heir of Slytherin. And all you have to say is_ sorry?_"

"I—" Kim swallowed down another useless apology. "I don't know what else to do!"

"How about tell the truth?" Draco growled. "I'm telling Severus."

Kim's eyes hardened, and suddenly, Draco thought, she didn't sound like herself. "You're dad gave the diary to me on purpose. Did you know? Tell and he'll spend the rest of his life rotting in prison."

Draco gapped like a fish. Father wouldn't… But Grandfather Abraxas might. He didn't want either one of them to go to prison! The Ministry could think it was Dad, if Kim told them he gave it to her on purpose. "That's a lie."

"Is it?" Kim smiled cruelly. Was he imagining it? Or did her eyes seem just a tad bit darker? "So he just happened to accidently buy a cursed diary? I guess we'll find out after you tell."

"Father…" Father couldn't possibly dislike Kim that much. If Father did do it on purpose, it was because he didn't want Draco to wind up like his mum's sister Andromeda, like Grandfather said he would if he didn't leave Kim alone. Either way, Father would still get in trouble.

Cackling so coldly that it made him shiver, Kim waved goodbye to Draco. "See you in class tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>As creepy as it was, Draco started following Kim after that. Pansy was furious with him, for some reason, but with all that was going on, Draco couldn't bring himself to care. He had to figure out how to fix this.<p>

One night, Kim went to the bathroom right before dinner, without Granger (who had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing) or the Weaslette. Like a creep, Draco waited for her outside the door. And waited…and waited… and waited…

After nearly forty five minutes, he realized that he was waiting outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Leave it to Kim to befriend the most horrid ghost in the school.

Annoyed, Draco kicked open the door. "Kim! I need to talk to you! I don't think my father…"

The words died on his lips as he saw Kim lying on the bathroom floor next to the sinks. He ran over to her and shook her violently. Her eyes fluttered and a trail of blood started leaking out her nose.

"Do you want me to get a teacher?" Moaning Myrtle asked a-matter-of-factly. "She's _always_ in here causing trouble. I don't want her to die in _my_ bathroom! I'm not sharing my toilet with her!"

Wanting to curse her off and call her every name in the book, Draco tried his best to remain calm. It clearly didn't work. "Yes! Of course get a teacher, you bloody idiot!"

Moaning Myrtle zoomed off crying hysterically.

* * *

><p>Kim started opening her eyes around when Remus arrived, and he wasn't alone. She tried to sit up, but Severus (surprisingly gently) pushed her back down. However, he couldn't plug up her ears, and she quickly found out exactly what had happened.<p>

"Where was she?" Madame Pomfrey asked hurriedly.

"In the library." Professor McGonagall sounded near tears. Kim didn't take her as one to cry easily. "How are we going to explain this to the parents, Poppy? Ms. Granger's parents have a medical background. They are going to ask so many questions..."

Kim's heart skipped a beat. Hermione was petrified? What time was it?! The sun was just setting last time she remembered!

_HOW? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! _she screamed in her head at Tom.

Tom didn't respond. Tom also didn't have a body. This was her doing! She had petrified Hermione!

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays! And if anyone has a crappy Christmas, just remember it wasn't as awkward as Kim's!... Hopefully. ;) Please review!**


	11. The Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Kaylee13133 and Child of Dreams for reviewing!**

**Towards the end, I quoted from the book twice. On page 292, McGonagall's announcement over the loudspeaker and on page 293, the message on the wall that stated in the book that Ginny was taken to the Chamber.**

Chapter 11 The Forest

Perhaps he was being heartless, but Severus had hoped that Kim would react similarly to Granger being petrified as she did with Creevey, meaning not at all. However, he was disappointed to find that she spiraled deeper into whatever was afflicting her. Kimberly almost never ate because she was spending all of her meal times in the Hospital Wing, staring at Granger. He didn't know what to do to get the girl to function and eat enough to be more than a limp noodle. Embarrassment didn't work. When he tried causing a scene, Kimberly only stared at him blankly as the Hogwarts gossips started spreading a rumor that she had anorexia nervosa.

"Do you think we should have her… evaluated?" Lupin asked as he came for some potions before the February full moon. "Even just medically. I think… Her hair looks a bit thinner than usual."

"Can't without Dursley's permission," Severus muttered absentmindedly as he studied his collection of ingredients. He appeared to be missing a few. "And I had Poppy examine her when she fell asleep at Granger's bedside. There is nothing medically wrong with her."

Lupin ran a hand through his greying hair. "I-she doesn't _seem_ depressed, well didn't until Hermione. Nothing seemed to bother her. It was like… she wasn't even there, like someone else took over... Did you ever find out who taught her that Dark spell?"

Severus shook his head, repressing the urge to say that he just described depression. "Besides myself, Albus doesn't know anyone aware of it who isn't in Azkaban or dead. And she is the only student acting oddly. Other than Draco. He's been rather jittery as of late."

"Do you think he knows?" Remus dared to ask, knowing there was a strong chance Severus would go on a rant about Slytherins being blamed for everything. _And for good reason, _Sirius would've said, if he were Remus doubted Draco was at fault for this.

As though it pained him to say it, Severus stiffened and mumbled, "I am most certain he knows. He's taken to following her again."

"Did you ask him?" Remus was tempted to hunt the boy down and ask him himself. The boy had no reason to hide it that he could think of. They were just kids. Maybe he thought he could help her himself and telling Severus never crossed his mind.

Glaring at him as if to say _Are you stupid?_, Severus growled, "Of course I asked him! And all I got was poppycock out of him! He started to say that she was possessed, then turned green and ran off. I would brew a truth serum, but it seems someone broke into my supplies. I need to order a few ingredients to brew one that won't damage Draco's still growing magical core."

"Well there's got to be some truth to what little he did tell you!" Remus sighed at how desperate he sounded. Sometimes he just wanted to shake her and yell, _What's wrong with you?!_ If only that would work.

Starting to get irritated, Severus rubbed at his eyes. "Given that he wasn't too specific and could be wrong, there are a million possibilities that _I_ know of."

Remus wanted to scream, to take everything that has been going on out on Severus. _So what? We're just going to give up on her? Let her die?_ The words rung in his ears even though he didn't say them out loud. If only they had a clue, one tiny, tiny clue. A few weeks later, Remus got his wish.

* * *

><p>The first time Kim was bit by a spider, she yelped and knocked Neville's cauldron over, spilling the contents all over the floor. Neville looked at her as if to say tiredly, <em>It was actually going good for once!<em>

Not bothering for details, Severus started bossing her around, hoping to get her to freak out so he could give her detention and interrogate her more. "Clean it up, Miss Potter. You know where the supplies are. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Longbottom's potion looked nearly satisfactory. You seemed to have ruined a miracle."

Pouting, Kim tried not to look at Pansy Parkinson as she made her way to the sinks. The other girl was snickering and whispering in Draco's ear, making him smile faintly. Bitch. Halfway to the sinks, it wasn't so hard to ignore Parkinson anymore since what Kim would later call 'a living nightmare' started.

When the second spider crawled up her leg and bit her behind her knee, Kim froze and then quickly tried to kick it off with her opposite foot. But then another crawled up her leg. And then another. By the time she looked down, there was at least half a dozen crawling up her legs.

Severus was busy berating Longbottom about protecting his cauldrons when Kimberly started screaming. He spun around to see the girl absolutely covered in spiders and red marks from the bites. Weasley started screaming like a girl as Kimberly started flailing and hitting herself to try to get the spiders off.

Longbottom was the first to act. Unfortunately, the boy was a complete dunderhead and made the situation ten times worst.

He must've thought he was being clever by trying to drown out the spiders or at least scare them away. On his way to Kimberly, he grabbed the nearest cauldron and dumped it on her head. Severus closed his eyes as her shrieks intensified because the Swelling Solution caused the bite marks to increase in size as they became swollen. Why did she have to befriend such fools?

* * *

><p>"And why are we asking Hagrid instead of someone more qualified? Professor Grubbly-Plank perhaps?" Severus drawled as he made his way to Hagrid's with Remus. Once Kimberly was taken to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had to spray the area with pesticides because the spiders tried to attack her again. Everyone in the Hospital Wing had to wear protective masks over the mouths and noses for the next few hours.<p>

Emotionally exhausted, Remus sighed. "Because I trust Hagrid. Just because he doesn't learn from textbooks doesn't mean he isn't intelligent, Severus. Do you want to tell Grubbly-Plank everything? I'm sure it's no coincidence that every spider in the castle suddenly wants to bite her."

Severus huffed and continued walking. At this point, he didn't see why Lupin cared so much about people finding out. The rumors were worse, stating that it was Kimberly who was opening the Chamber of Secrets all along and was planning to wipe out the entire school. Severus sneered at the thought. Writing an essay drained the girl. There was no way she was capable of petrifying students.

When they finally reached the hut, they found that Hagrid wasn't alone. Severus felt his eyebrows shoot up at the sight of Lucius. Not because he was arresting that oaf, Hagrid. No, Severus knew that Lucius was a bully. It was how afraid of him the other man appeared to be.

Lucius paled and opened his mouth to try to greet him but merely wound up gaping like an idiot. He seemed ready to be sick when he finally managed to choke out, "Severus."

Pretending to ignore him, Severus nodded to Fudge. "What seems to be the problem, Minister?"

"Well." Fudge gulped under the potions master's hard stare. "In light of recent events, the school governors believe that it is best to-to suspend Professor Dumbledore and remove the groundskeeper, who was believed to be responsible for opening the Chamber fifty years ago."

"What?" Remus gasped, not believing his ears. "With-without Albus the Muggleborns don't stand a chance!"

While Lupin had his little hissy fit, Severus took the opportunity to silently cast a quick Legilimens on Lucius. If Draco knew what was going on, it was clear that his father knew as well.

But Lucius knew what he was doing, and the fact that he tried to act like it wasn't happening only worried Severus further. He was able to get tiny glimpses out of the Malfoy patriarch's mind, but they appeared to him irrelevant. Lucius was with Draco and Kimberly on her birthday. They were at a Muggle pizza parlor, and Draco was glaring at a group of boys who were laughing at them. Then, they were walking to a bench outside. None of it made sense, and Lucius was fighting him too much to get more than a few snapshots. He would have to force Lucius to tell him the next time they were alone.

Maybe Hagrid wasn't as much of an oaf as Severus thought because he led them in the right direction without alerting Fudge (although the Minister didn't care about anything that did not concern himself). "If anyone wants know the truth, it won' hurt ter follow the spiders."

"What—?" Severus began but Lupin stomped on his foot to silence him.

Fudge frowned before deciding that it wasn't worth his time to question it. "C'mon Hagrid. Your trial will be after Black's."

The Minister was stupider than Severus thought. He cheerfully led Hagrid away with Lucius and Dumbledore without a care in the world. Severus wondered how much Fudge actually bothered to find out about the situation. Hagrid was about as much capable of this as Kimberly. Less so, he thought, since Hagrid didn't have a wand.

When they were finally gone, Lupin filled him in as they started walking to the Forbidden Forest. "Around fourth year, before James wanted to be an auror, he fancied the idea of becoming a member of the Ministry's wildlife protection committee, thinking that it would impress Lily. So he and Hagrid, meaning the four of us and Hagrid, stuck together like glue for a while."

"What a touching tale," Severus drawled. "I'm sure Hagrid appreciated four idiots drooling all over him while he worked."

Remus chuckled as he ducked under a branch. "It took nearly three months until he wanted to get rid of us. But as you know, it would take a lot for James to admit that he failed at yet another attempt to win Lily's heart."

"Get on with it, Lupin!" Severus sounded irritated, like Remus was wasting his time. However, he was starting to get uncomfortable with Lupin talking about that toerag Potter 'winning Lily's heart.' He would never understand what she saw in him.

Remus smiled sadly, knowing the truth. "Well, Hagrid eventually figured out how to scare James away, and that was by, well, following the spiders."

"So he knows why they attacked Kimberly?" Severus asked, trying to push Lily out of his mind. It never worked for long though.

"No." Remus shook his head. "But the spiders might."

Getting impatient, Severus rolled his eyes. "Too bad they can't tell us, now can they, Lupin?"

"Hagrid…" Remus struggled with the words, not wanting to get his old friend in trouble. He supposed he would simply have to leave out that Hagrid was the one who brought the Acromantula colony to the Forest in the first place. "Hagrid cares for a colony of Acromantula in the Forest and used them to scare James away. They can speak. They would know why the other spiders attacked Kim." He pointed to ground at the trail of spiders that was growing larger and larger. "They'll lead us to them."

Not knowing how to react, Severus remained silent until they reached the nest. Acromantula were known for eating humans if they got too close. How long had Hagrid been at the school? Lupin had used the word 'colony.' Surely that meant there was more than a few of the beasts. Still, giant, man-eating spiders could be their only hope.

* * *

><p>Kim was still a little sore from all the spider bites, and Madame Pomfrey had insisted that she stay in bed, but she couldn't sit still. Talking to Hermione brought her comfort, even though her friend couldn't boss her around like she usually would. She gripped Hermione's hand.<p>

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "I want to tell and don't want to tell at the same time. I-I think I _am_ the Heir of Slytherin."

Silence. Kim almost expected Hermione wake up and tell her to stop being a baby and head straight to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione could be anal about certain things and drive her up the wall, but Kim always felt like the other girl would know what to do. It may not be the most fun course of action, and she didn't always listen, but Hermione always knew what the right thing to do was.

Trying not to cry, Kim squeezed Hermione hand as tightly as she could. That is, until she found something in her friend's hand. Feeling like she was intruding on Hermione's privacy, Kim slowly pried her fingers apart.

It was a note that Hermione had written to herself, almost similar to when she was starting an essay and writing down scraps of ideas. Kim gasped when she read the note over the second time, not believing the first. Hermione knew.

_Pipes = Basilisk__, Kim can talk to snakes… Who is forcing her?_

How long had she known? Hermione knew that she was opening the Chamber of Secrets but stuck by her side! No wonder she had stopped accusing Draco. And she didn't tell anyone. She was probably at the library trying to figure out exactly what was going on before doing so. Hermione was a true friend.

"But I'm not," Kim whispered. Forcing down a sob, she hunched over and let a few tears escape. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I-I'm going to figure out how to fix this."

_I can save her, _Tom said quietly. _Just like I can save Remus. All you have to do is meet me face to face, in my chambers._

This time, Kim didn't believe him for one second. But she had to do it. She had to end this. For Hermione. _Show me._

* * *

><p>As Lupin started talking conversationally to a blind, giant man-eating spider, Severus was seriously starting to doubt the werewolf's sanity. Didn't he realize that the colony was slowly starting to surround them?! They should've brought brooms to make their escape easier.<p>

"She's a dear friend of Hagrid's," Remus went on to explain. He tried his best to smile even though he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. "We're all worried about her and want to know why she was attacked by the spiders at Hogwarts."

Aragog took a deep, rattily breath. "We do not speak of it. The girl…she commands it! Silencing her is our only hope of forcing our enemy back into its nest."

"Commands it?" Severus barked, furious because he had a feeling it was Aragog who instructed the spiders to attack Kimberly. "And how would she do that exactly? Currently, the girl barely has enough strength to untie her shoes, let alone command an unspeakable monster."

Around him, pincers snapped angrily at his obvious disrespect. Remus looked at Severus frantically, eyes practically screaming _Shut up!_

With labored breathing, Aragog took a step closer. "She speaks the language of the beast. She was the one who released it from its slumber! Without the girl, it would not have been freed!"

"Thank you, Aragog." Remus bowed slightly, forgetting that Aragog couldn't see him. "I-I think I understand now. We'd best be off."

Aragog shook slightly, in a way that Severus thought was shaking his head in the negative. "Hagrid denied my family a feast when you and your friends fled eighteen years ago. He will not deny us again."

Severus couldn't help but blame Remus as they started running for their lives. "_Stupefy!_" he gasped out, only because casting the Killing Curse would take a precious half a second longer. "Damn it, Lupin! If you knew it was Acromantula, why didn't we just crake open a book to see what they fear?"

Wheezing slightly, Remus ducked as a dog sized spider tried to jump on his head. He didn't speak until he jumped over it. "Because I didn't know they were attacking her out of fear! What if she had a certain scent that attracted them or something? And since they didn't eat us last time, I didn't think they were going to!"

"Yes, because man-eating spiders are _so_ kind that they don't eat people they met once, nearly two decades ago!" Severus yelled. "_Incedio!_" he cast over his shoulder at a spider the size of a pony. "Follow the bloody spiders! Are you fucking kidding me, Lupin?!"

"Don't cast that spell in a Forest! Are you mad?" How long had it taken them to walk into the nest? An hour? Remus sure hoped not. "_Glacius!_ How about that? So we don't burn the place down!"

Severus wished he had to time to glare at him as they sprinted through the Forest. "Don't tell me what to cast, Lupin! You are such an idiot. Now we only have a _clue._ What are spiders afraid of? Humans, pesticides, cats, birds, anything that thinks of them as food!"

Starting to get tired, Remus didn't say anything until they reached the edge of the forest. Luckily, the cold from the Freezing Charm slowed the spiders down. Severus eventually caught on, and they only made it out alive after their predators slowed down from the decreased temperature.

Gasping for air, Remus bent over and put his hands on his knees, desperately wanting to lie down. But they didn't have time. "I know what it is. James wanted to be a magical creatures expert, remember?"

While Lupin looked ready to cough up a lung, Severus took the opportunity to glare at him. "Well? Spit it out, Lupin. We don't have all day."

When Remus finally caught his breath, he straightened up, suddenly very pale. "Spiders are deathly afraid of basilisks."

* * *

><p>Draco made up that he had a terrible headache as an excuse to visit Kim. Longbottom hated the Hospital Wing, for some reason, so the blubbering baby would wait until she was discharged to properly apologize. While he was there, Draco would make sure to tell her how hopeless the fat lump was and that it was ridiculous that she wasted so much time helping him pass Potions.<p>

But on his way, he saw Kim scurrying down the stairs so fast that he knew she wasn't discharged. Plus, students weren't allowed to walk around the school by themselves anymore. He was able to sneak out when Pansy ran off for a prefect to escort him. Sure, Kim didn't have to worry about being petrified, but no one else knew that. Whatever she was up to, it wasn't good.

"Kim!" he called out, but she acted like she didn't hear him and only walked faster. "Kim!"

He chased all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found himself out of breath when she slammed the door in his face. Frustrated, he growled and kicked the door open. "What the hell?!"

The sinks! They were parting to reveal an opening! Kim turned around at the sound of his voice, and Draco gasped. Her eyes, they were completely black! Without a word, Kim turned her back to him and jumped down the hole that the parting sinks made.

Ignoring Moaning Myrtle's cries of outrage at a boy being in the girls' bathroom, Draco ran over to the hole that Kim just jumped in. There was only one place it could lead to.

Draco looked at the door. If he found a teacher, would it already be too late? He already wasted so much time fearing for his father, and Kim looked sicker every day. Father was too clever to get sent to Azkaban. He should've known that, and now, if he didn't act fast, Kim was going to die in the Chamber of Secrets. He was so much of a prat that he never got to apologize for saying they weren't friends. And since he had no idea where Severus was and Father said that Dumbledore was going to be sacked tonight, Draco had no idea how long it would take to find someone who would believe him. He couldn't just leave her like this.

So afraid that he had to close his eyes, Draco jumped into the Chamber.

* * *

><p>By the time Severus and Remus made it back to the castle, it was discovered that Kim was missing. Professor McGonagall yelled over the loudspeaker, <em>"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."<em>

When they reached the staffroom, Minerva was as distraught as she sounded. She had trouble even looking at Remus as everyone sat down. "I'm afraid-I'm afraid, Kimberly is missing. That she has been taken by the Heir of Slytherin."

"Taken?" Remus repeated dumbly, as if he didn't know the meaning of the word. That's not possible! She was with Poppy ! He saw her just an hour ago—

"What makes you say that, Minerva?" Severus asked, tense voice breaking Remus from his hysterical thoughts.

Minerva paled to the point that her lips were even white. "There-there was a message, under the last. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I shall post The Chamber on Thursday. I thought it was cute that Draco jumped in after her, but Kim, well possessed Kim, won't appreciate it! ;) Please review!**


	12. The Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Kaylee13133 and Child of Dreams (for both times) for reviewing!**

Chapter 12 The Chamber

"Hey! Kim!" Draco called out after he plopped in a pile of animal bones that he didn't want to take the time to look at too closely. She ignored him, so he figured he should at least try chasing after her. Merlin, how was he going to get out of here?!

She didn't stop until he nearly caught up to her. When she spun around quickly, Draco took a step back and (although he'll never admit it) squealed like a girl. Her eyes were still black, and she gazed at him coolly. "Kimberly's dead, Draco. Either serve me or you can die in here with her."

"Look." Draco tried to talk to Kim as if it were her, thinking that he could get through to her. In his mother's favorite novels, it always worked when someone was bewitched if someone they cared deeply about tried to snap them out of it. "Kim, I'm sorry I'm not always nice to you. You-you're my best friend."

For a second, Draco thought it was working, but then she sneered at him. "How sweet. So I take it that means you choose to die with her?"

"No," Draco said firmly while inside he was freaking out. He was no match for whatever this monster was. "You—"

Smiling coldly, Kim picked up a rather large bone and whacked him in the head. He was out cold before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"Not to worry," Lockhart boasted once some of the professors started despondently leaving the staffroom. "I know exactly where Kimberly is! I'll bring her back in no time!"<p>

Because Lockhart was, well, Lockhart, Severus was fully prepared ignore him and leave, but Lupin was not only a fool. He was a sheltered one at that who had no idea who Gilderoy Lockhart was and began pleading with the idiot desperately as they exited the staffroom.

"Where?" Lupin asked, practically hanging by the man's coat tails. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Ah…" Lockhart yanked at his collar nervously, not expecting anyone to try to go with him. If only they knew where the Chamber was, then he could get information out of them, wipe their memories, wait awhile, and say that by the time he reached Kimberly, she was already dead. "I have to go… Get my supplies. Meet me on the first floor. We'll go from there."

"But…" Lupin stared after the man like a kicked puppy. Lockhart was practically running away, and Severus hoped he never saw him again.

"Ignore him, Lupin," Severus snapped as he headed for the stairs. "It's a miracle he knows his way around the school. He's a liar with flowery language. We'll start by asking the portraits. One of them is bound to have seen her."

Not sure what to think, Remus remained silent as Severus started interrogating portraits. He knew Lockhart better than Remus did, but the werewolf thought they should go to the first floor just to make sure. But if they did that, they could be wasting valuable time. For all they knew, Kim could already be dead.

"Oh dear," Peeves cooed, sounding genuinely worried. "What's wrong with Loopy Looney Lupin? Is he, dare I say, Lonely?"

Not even sure why he was responding, Remus ignored the poltergeist's cackling. "Kim's missing, Peeves. Did you see the writing on the wall? It was about her."

Peeves shuddered. The mini-Marauder was too dramatic and ill-tempered for his liking. He preferred fun-loving students, not tiny barbarians who screeched foul words at him and tried to throw quills at his eyes. "Good riddance. Kimmy was getting more and more sour every day, Loopy. Did you know it was her who wrote on the wall? Something's not right with her, Looney."

Remus stopped in his tracks. Severus was a few yards in front of him, arguing with a portrait of a woman who he yelled at so much, that she started to weep. "You saw her?"

"Saw her?" Peeves rolled his eyes. "I like to scare the firstees. They dare each other to spend a few minutes alone with the wall. Those ickle firstees! One wet his pants last night, Looney! But tonight, _she _was there, writing in chickens' blood! I followed her, to try to get her in trouble but…"

"But?" Remus pressed. He gestured for Severus to get over here. Impatiently, the potions master growled but listened.

The poltergeist sighed. He would tease Loopy, but then he would cry, and Peeves didn't want to see that. "But then the albino started following her! I hate kissing, Looney! You know that!"

Severus twitched. If only it was possible to strangle a poltergeist. "Where?" he barked instead. "And if you lie, Peeves, I'm telling the Baron!"

Peeves cowered at the thought. "He was calling her name… The second floor? But they were heading down." He nodded as he pictured the memory. "Yes, that's right. They were heading to the first floor!"

* * *

><p>By the time Kim came to, she was lying on a wet, cold, stone floor. She was so tired. Sitting up was impossible, and she wondered if it was even worth it to stay awake. For some reason that was lost to her now, she thought she was capable of fighting Tom, that she could meet him and throw the diary in his face. She wondered what he wanted. What could he possibly gain by draining the life out of her?<p>

"Plenty," Tom said as he looked down on her. Kim's eyes fluttered. She could faintly see him, but her vision was starting to darken, and it was hard to concentrate enough to get a good look at him. "You… are much more powerful than I expected. At least part of your soul is. The rest of you, well..."

Kim heard him snicker. "Mmmhmm…" It was too exhausting to talk. _I-I don't understand…_

Tom chuckled, sounding like an older brother who was teasing his sister. "Of course you don't. Let me clear things up a bit." He crouched down to whisper in her ear, "I am Lord Voldemort."

Kim's eyes snapped open as he stood up, but that only made him laugh harder. His amusement seemed to weaken her all the more.

* * *

><p>"And we are not waiting for Lockhart, Lupin," Severus snarled as he stomped over to the nearest portrait, who shrunk back at the sight of him. "Leave it to that bloody poltergeist to not even care about where she went."<p>

"Why would she write that on the walls though?" Remus said weakly. "You-you don't think she was trying to commit suicide, do you?"

Severus froze, telling Remus that he just realized that was a distinct possibility. All he said curtly was, "She's twelve."

"And?" Remus croaked. They've let this go on too long. Sure, they didn't know what to do, but-but they should've done _something._ "You've seen her more than me! She's been worse ever since Hermione's been petrified."

Severus wanted to scream at him that she was only twelve, that she couldn't possibly be dead, but Moaning Myrtle's wailing threw him off. Deciding to ignore Lupin's worries, he stormed into the wretched ghost's bathroom. "What is it Myrtle? We are looking for Kimberly."

"Are you?" Myrtle spat. "The little wretch is always causing trouble. And now-and now she's dying!" the ghost wailed. "I don't want to be stuck with _HER _for eternity."

"Where?" Lupin asked with more patience than Severus thought was humanly possible. "We'll save her, so you aren't stuck with her."

Myrtle sniffled before pointing at the sinks. "She went where the creature with big, yellow eyes sleeps. The creature-the creature who took my life!"

Severus glared at her as she stared to well up and cry hysterically. "You are telling me that a basilisk lives under a sink."

In a flash, Myrtle went from self-pitying to furious with Severus. She zoomed over to him so that they were nose to nose. "The ENTRANCE is under the sinks! I knew your mother, you—"

_"REDUCTO!"_ After Severus destroyed the sinks in Myrtle's bathroom, she started wailing louder than Remus had ever heard her cry. But he didn't care. With the sinks gone, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was revealed. They were finally going to find Kim. They were finally going to save her from whatever had been plaguing her this school year.

* * *

><p>Draco was barely opening his eyes when he heard frantic footsteps. Thinking it was Kim wanting to finish the job, he sat up with a start. He had no idea how to snap her out of this. Was she aware of it? She could be trapped inside her own mind, forced to watch herself murder him and not be able to do anything about it!<p>

"Draco?"

It was Severus and Lupin, casting _Lumos_ to improve the lighting. Draco had never been so relived in his life. Wearily, he got up with his godfather's help. "I—"

Severus gripped his shoulders so tightly that Draco cried out. "What is hell is going on? And don't avoid answering, Draco. Clearly, this is a matter of life and death."

Draco gulped. Lupin seemed too scared to speak. "It-she has this diary. It was making her act funny at first but now… It's like it possessed her."

"What?" Severus stared like he didn't believe him, or that he thought Draco was leaving something out. _Only that it was Father who gave her the diary in the first place, _Draco thought. If Severus were to find out about it… Well, Draco didn't want to be around when it happened, to say the least.

"That's all I know, I swear!" he cried, trying to back away. "I followed her down here and whatever took over her body… It asked me if I wanted to die with her or serve it. Then it hit me in the head with a bone!"

"Which way was she going before she hit you?" Lupin asked before Severus could press him further. When Draco pointed with a shaking hand, he ran off, calling Kim's name.

Severus sighed. "We'll talk about this later. I would tell you to stay put, but there's a basilisk lurking about. Remember that the next time you decide to stalk Kimberly."

"I do not stalk her," Draco grumbled as they started following Lupin. Sure, he followed her around from time to time, but that didn't mean he stalked her. Did it?

* * *

><p>The next time Kim slowly opened her eyes, Remus was calling her name. She couldn't really focus on anything and couldn't help but wonder if she was dying. She was too tired to worry about it though. Maybe that was the point, so people don't die afraid. It's much easier this way.<p>

"Not to worry, Kimberly," Tom said solemnly. "Their deaths will be much quicker than yours."

_That's good,_ Kim thought as she started to drift off again. _They won't have to worry about what it's like to die either._

"KIM!" Remus screamed when he finally spotted her. Ignoring the young man standing next to her, he ran over, knelt down, and shook her as gently as he could. "What happened?" Her eyes fluttered. "KIM! Wake up! We're going to—"

"She won't wake," the young man informed him quietly, almost politely. "She'll be dead in a few minutes. Didn't you notice how cold she is?"

Remus looked up but otherwise didn't move. "Who are you?"

The young man chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I'm an old friend of Kimberly's. One might say that I know her better than you, Remus."

Not saying anything, Remus gently tried to pick Kim up as if she were made of glass. Was she always this light? He wondered if he could run with her.

"Leave her," the young man commanded. He pointed Kim's wand at Remus's face. "You can have her body in a few minutes. I'm almost done with her."

"What are you—?"

"Don't speak to him, Lupin." Severus and Draco finally caught up to him. Even though he was much younger and much less snake-like than the last time he saw him, Severus would recognize that cold demeanor anywhere. It was the Dark Lord.

Tom smiled widely. "Hello, Severus. It's me!" He gestured to himself proudly. "The boy you've been hunting all year." Still speaking to Severus, he smirked at Draco when he said, "What? Were you expecting someone a little more scrawny and pathetic?"

Severus looked down at Kimberly, who was tiredly opening her eyes. Turning his eyes back to the Dark Lord, he hit Lupin on the back of the head, silently telling him not to react. "I was actually expecting a basilisk, my lord. I had no idea—"

"You had every idea!" Tom snarled. "Who else could achieve something so great? You've ignored on the signs, Severus. You've ignored me for a weak, little, baby. Her mother may have tricked me before but—"

Suddenly, Tom covered his eyes with his hands and sighed, as if disappointed in himself for losing his temper. He pointed Kim's wand at Remus and cast quietly, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Severus did his best not to even turn his head as Remus went flying until he hit a wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco try to catch Kim and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't move."

"Yes, don't move, Draco." Tom laughed, sounding too cheerful for Severus's liking. "You'll be a much easier meal that way."

At first, Severus didn't understand when the Dark Lord started hissing. It wasn't until the ground started shaking that he realized that his former master was summoning the basilisk. He wouldn't harm Kimberly, not while he was draining her life-force. He had to get Draco to safety.

"But!" Draco yelled as Severus started dragging him away. He was trying to reach for the diary, which was next to Kim's right hand.

"Shut up and run!" Severus yelled as he heard the basilisk slither out the statue of Salazar Slytherin behind him. The boy reluctantly listened as Severus roughly yanked at his arm, but when he looked back and saw the beast slithering past Kim, he ran for dear life.

* * *

><p>Remus must've hit his head against the stone because it was like he blinked and opened his eyes to be much farther away from Kim than he previously recalled. Plus there was the sudden sound of the most beautiful song in the world. Fawkes was here.<p>

But he didn't stay for long. The magical bird swooped down, dropped something in Remus's lap, and zoomed away. On to save someone else, Remus supposed.

The Sorting Hat. What could that possibly…? Remus frowned as he realized how heavy the hat was. Slowly, he pulled out a sword.

He wasn't sure how this was much better than a wand, but he had to try something. At the very least, he could distract Voldemort with the sword and then curse him while he was focused on that.

Kim was lying on the ground, staring right through him as he made his way towards Voldemort. She was still breathing, but faintly.

Voldemort chuckled. "Are you challenging me to a duel, Remus? Like I'm a common Muggle?"

"Let her go," Remus growled, pointing the sword at Voldemort's chest. "You have enough power. Let her go."

Not batting an eye at the sword of Gryffindor, Voldemort pretended to consider this. "I suppose you're right. She's nearly dead anyway, _and_ you're getting on my nerves. Did anyone ever tell you you're like a fussy mother, Remus?"

_Yes. And his name is Sirius Black, _Remus thought dryly, but then Tom started hissing. (Later he would find out the he was saying, _"Eat her. But chew slowly. I want to hear the wolf cry when he understands what's happening."_) The rumbling of the earth made him realize he made a grave mistake.

* * *

><p>"Why did we leave her?" Draco cried as he ran through the tunnels with Severus. "You could've used your wand to—"<p>

"Shut up!" Severus hissed as they hid inside an alcove. "He doesn't plan to kill her until he takes all that he can, Draco. We have to figure out how to sever the connection between the two of them before we can save her. And in order to do that, we have to be alive!"

Not believing him, Draco shook his head. "Father killed her!"

"What are you talking about—?" Before Severus could finish, the basilisk slithered before them. It almost looked like it was smiling as opened its mouth widely, revealing all its teeth. Severus pointed his wand at it. How many Killing Curses would it take to even knock out the beast for a few minutes?

As Draco shrunk back, Severus thought about his and Lupin's pathetic adventure with the Acromantula. Serpents were cold-blooded as well. Perhaps he could lower the temperature and force the basilisk into a sleep with ice. _"Glacius!"_

Before his spell could reach the basilisk's head, Fawkes swooped down and started clawing at its eyes. The beast thrashed, causing his spell to hit the wall behind it. Fawkes continued to attack, but then the basilisk froze. Completely ignoring that its eyes were being ripped out, it cocked its head to the side. It was completely blinded as it quickly started slithering away, resembling a freight train. Fawkes stayed behind, twittering mournfully.

"Why—?" Draco began breathlessly, but then they heard Lupin scream.

* * *

><p>When the basilisk returned, Kim opened her eyes to see it racing towards her. The force caused Remus to fall backward. She never heard him scream so loud as it swooped down to eat her. Her head bobbed when the basilisk started picking her up by her left arm and crunching on it, and she spotted something, something evil, in her peripheral vision.<p>

Maybe it was because she was nearly dead, but the only thing she could actually focus on was the diary. It was like she could see the evil perforating off of it. Since she was about to die anyway, Kim used the last of her strength to grab it as the blind basilisk put her completely in its mouth and started chomping on her…and the diary.

_"SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!" _Tom screamed in Parseltongue. He was in obvious pain, so Kim figured he was still connected with the diary. At least he wouldn't be able to hurt Remus.

There was a really loud splattering noise, and Kim felt herself thrown to the ground. She thought the last thing she would hear was Tom screaming, but instead she heard a melody of some sort. It was the most beautiful song she ever heard.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know snakes swallow their food whole, but the basilisk had teeth, so he crunched (well, probably more like nibbled for him) on Kim because Voldemort told him to. D: And this isn't the last of Lockhart! ;) Please review!**


End file.
